The Fate of the Raven
by The Thief's Locket
Summary: Lauren Raven's life gets turned upside down when she wakes up in the Doctor's world. She is even more confused as to why she woke up in Clara's classroom of all places. Will she cope with life with the Doctor? With the monsters who are now real? Lauren soon discovers the harsh reality of travelling with the Doctor and Clara, and realizes some changes can't be made. Slight OC/Clara
1. The Unexpected Arrival

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle but feedback and helpful criticism is welcome. I've always wanted to write a Doctor Who fanfic and now I finally have the courage to publish this.

And yes i know, there are many stories out there with a fan waking up in the Doctor's world. But i wanted to write one the way i wanted to see it done so here it is. I hope to give this story heart and reality, and not be cliche. It isn't always fun to travel with the Doctor and with the character's knowledge of series 8 & 9 I want to explore the emotional conflicts of keeping that knowledge a secret and knowing when to use it, and what to change. I will not be afraid to change some stuff that happened in the TV show during the course of this story with my character. I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews as they will be helpful.

I must note: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters apart from Lauren Raven, all rights go to the BBC.

Chapter 1 – The Unexpected Arrival

Lauren Raven was a young adult from our universe, a universe where alien life had yet to be confirmed, time travel was not real, and magical adventures were only in stories. So Lauren was rather surprised to find out that her favourite TV show called Doctor Who which involved a time travelling alien and his companion flying through space and time fighting monsters, and saving the day in a big blue box, was real… In another dimension.

Needless to say she was even more surprised and scared half to death to find that she had woken up in the actual Whoniverse rather than in her bed. However she was even more confused, if not slightly embarrassed that, she had not just appeared in the Doctor's world, but in a classroom. And not just any classroom with noisy pupils chatting around her – this was Coal Hill School.

The sound of the door opening and heeled footsteps signaled the arrival of the teacher; followed by the dulling of noise as the pupils lowered their voices, their attention now to the front. Lauren's attention wasn't to who entered the room, she was still looking around in a daze at her surrounding wondering if this was a very realistic dream of being back at school. She failed to notice the looks of amusement from the other teenagers at her strange behaviour.

It was only when she heard the voice of the teacher wishing everyone in the class good morning did Lauren Raven finally turn her attention to the front, where she was greeted with the sight of Ms. Clara Oswald herself.

In that moment Lauren knew she'd gone mad. But in reality this was only the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Lauren woke groggily from sleep she knew something was wrong. First of all she was not lying horizontal in a soft bed, instead she was awkwardly slumped in a sitting position with her forehead pressed against something cold and hard. Wood. Second, there was a lot of noise, people chatting loudly. Did they have no respect? She was trying to sleep here! Eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to force the sleep away and focus on what was around her; Lauren suddenly bolted up straight in her seat as reality set in.

She winced as the sudden movement caused a stab of pain in her neck, she brought her left hand up to massage the sore area of muscle at the back of her neck to relieve some of the tension there.

A creak to the neck, she must have sat here for hours judging by it she thought warily. But the main problem was that she shouldn't have been here sleeping for hours, in fact she shouldn't have been here at all. Unless this was a _very_ detailed dream. Yes, a very, very realistic dream of being back at horrid school… With their horrid blue uniforms…

Wait a minute Lauren thought, the school uniform she was wearing wasn't blue, it wasn't her school uniform that she had worn for seven years, she was wearing black! Lauren looked around at some of the few other students already in the class, they were wearing the same black uniform with the crest. The crest! The crest was different too, that wasn't her school crest – and the name, she realised.

Lauren turned back to her own uniform again and with shaking hands pulled the material just below where the school crest was stitched on, angling it up towards her face so she could read the words better as she looked down at it.

There was no mistaking it. Even at a slightly upside down angle the words were clear against her disbelieving eyes. It read:

 _Coal Hill School_

Lauren felt her chest begin to tighten as panic began to grip her. This couldn't be right, Coal Hill School didn't exist, well, not that she was aware of… Maybe there could have been a school called that in her world but Lauren knew a school with this name existed in a world which was not real. A world that was just a show on television, a show she loved since she was a child.

"This can't be happening, this cannot be real," Lauren whispered, fully aware there were other people in the room. However the few teenagers in the room barely gave her a passing glance, too engrossed in their conversions, or texting on their phones to care about the new 'student' in the room she noted.

Lauren looked down at her hands now tightly gripping the small square shaped wooden desk which was covered in marks and writing – doodles, a student's phone number, who loves who and just plain scribbles. All the things custom to a school desk. Lauren found a strange comfort in the familiarity of that, which was an even more an absurd idea she thought idly.

Her palms were sweaty so she wiped them down on her skirt, as she moved her hands back up to the desk she accidentally touched a piece of chewed gum stuck to the underside of wood.

"Eww…." Lauren said, disgusted. Of course, what was a school desk without chewed gum? That was one familiarity she did not find comfort in.

At the sound of the door opening and more student piling in and starting to fill the empty seats Lauren was reminded of the problem at hand. She really shouldn't be here. If her feelings were correct. It. Was. Impossible. Unless her whole life was an entire lie.

No, there had to be a logical reason, just because of the school name, uniform, classroom looks somewhat familiar doesn't mean she was in the world of Doctor Who. No of course not, Lauren scoffed at herself mentally. She wished, Lauren thought jokingly.

There were many times she wished as a child and teenager that Doctor Who was real, that she was a part of that universe; wishful thinking. Maybe that's what this was, wishful thinking, a dream to keep her happy, maybe she was dying in her bed and her mind was trying to keep her happy. Or she was really high and this was a hallucination. Lauren did however hold onto the belief that the Doctor was real in a different dimension, but that idea always made her sad at the thought of that she was born in the universe where the Doctor was just a TV show.

Lauren tried to control her breathing and force herself to remain calm, think logical thoughts. She _must_ be here for some _reason_ so she must find _answers_. She needed more proof than the name of the school to suggest she was in the Doctor Who universe, or to suggest where the hell she was in general because Lauren shouldn't be at school, but at university instead.

She was twenty years old for god's sake! Although she could get away with being a sixteen year old, she had the small height and youthful face. But that didn't matter because she already done her GCSE's and A-levels and got into university. She wasn't from England, she wasn't English she was Irish. Everyone here had London accents, Coal Hill School was in East London if she remembered correctly. Ok, she was currently studying in England at Liverpool Hope University, first year here moved from Ireland but London was a far cry from Liverpool.

If there was a logical reason for this Lauren couldn't think of one at the moment.

A young girl with light dark skin and long black hair tied into a ponytail placed her school bag on the desk beside Lauren in the front row.

"Sorry, hello, hope you don't mind me sitting here but this is my usual seat," the girl said politely as she began to take out her books.

"No, not at all. I hope you don't mind _me_ sitting here. I didn't know which seats were taken, usually the back rows are." Lauren spoke feeling slightly guilty of taking the girl's usual spot. Though she seems friendly enough and Lauren realised she could get basic answers from her to understand what was happening.

"Yeah, some of the boys claim the back four tables on the right," the girl replied before turning towards Lauren. "You're new here yeah?"

"Yes." Lauren agreed.

"Explains why I've never seen you before. Don't look so scared this place isn't so bad compared to what people say," the girl gave her a reassuring smile and offered her hand. Lauren took it and smile timidly back wondering briefly what people say about this school. "I'm Rena, you?"

"Lauren. Nice to meet you."

Good, now she could ask questions. However she couldn't ask any weird ones otherwise Rena would think her mad or stupid, and she could easily move to a different seat if she got uncomfortable. So small baby steps thought Lauren. She decided to ask the first simple one on her mind after looking at the time on the clock: 9.30am.

"Class should have started by now where are the rest of the students? There's a few empty seats, and the teacher isn't even here yet."

"We had an assembly," said Rena just as the rest of the missing students filled the remaining seat.

Lauren nodded. She took a glance at the books Rena took out and her heart skipped a beat. Those were English books, this was an _English_ class. Her mind went immediately to one particularly small English teacher.

Lauren took a deep breath and swallowed the lump raising in her throat as she asked Rena a very important question, "Um, j-just who is the teacher for this class?"

"Oh Miss Oswald, she's nice I'm sure you'll _like_ her."

Lauren forgot how to breathe. Her body tensed and her heart surely did just stop at the words she just heard. Lauren immediately screwed her eyes tightly shut telling herself this was not true; blocking out her surroundings because everything was false.

THIS CANNOT BE REAL

JUST A SILLY DREAM

Lauren tried in vain to think logical, clear thoughts when her mind screamed at her at what was happening – what _has_ happened to her. She was scared, more scared than she realised she ever has been in her life. A part of her was angry that she was scared, and a small voice in her head whispered that she should feel happy that she was here. But Lauren still denied the facts in front of her.

No, there must be more, must be something she was missing, she needed more proof that she was in the Whoniverse. Lauren desperately looked around the room for something she was missing, something that was _wrong;_ to give her a clue as to what was really going on. Were there any hidden cameras? Maybe this was a prank on a Doctor Who fan for TV and she was the victim chosen. Although if this was a prank why was she at school? That part didn't make sense.

Screw it she was high! Yup, that's the reason she thought. She's really high on those drugs and hallucinating all of this. But she didn't take any drugs the night before.

Rena looked at Lauren concerned at the fact she'd gone very pale and was beginning to shake. Lauren just looked at everything in a daze, not registering the sound of the door opening and closing along with heeled footsteps, and the quieting of students signaled the arrival of the teacher. The only thing Lauren was aware of was that the classroom was a small, tight, confided space despite the windows at the back wall behind her.

Then she heard _her_ voice. A voice she knew very well, a voice of a person she has never met but she _knew_ _so_ well from a TV show. A voice wishing everyone good morning. Lauren Raven finally turned her attention to the front, where she was greeted with the sight of Ms. Clara Oswald herself.

Lauren stared at her with a mixture of numbed awe and shock. The small voice in her head quietly admitted the truth. Lauren had the proof she needed to know, she knew where she was now, but that still didn't mean she wasn't mad.


	2. The Caretaker

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited the story so far, it means the world to me :) So here is chapter 2 earlier than expected. I hope to stick to a 1- 2 weeks schedule for updating.

Chapter 2 The Caretaker

She was here. She was actually in the Doctor's world. Standing in front of her was Clara Oswald, not Jenna Coleman; in Coal Hill School. Lauren Raven was very far from home. After accepting this fact and avoiding several panic attacks, along with reassuring Rena she was fine, Lauren forced herself to remain cool and calm. Until she began to feel a tingle of adrenalin spark through her veins.

Instead of asking herself _'why me?_ '

Lauren thought it would be best to ask herself _'what do I do now?'_

Because asking herself why she was brought here was pointless, she wasn't going to find out anytime soon. She would be better finding out what she needed to do, in order to understand any reason for being here. Should she follow Clara home and hopefully met the Doctor? No, that wasn't it Lauren thought, she needed to stay here. Lauren had a strange gut feeling she was going to meet the Doctor here in the school.

Lauren was interrupted in her thoughts when Clara made eye contact with her and smiled. Lauren became shy under her gaze, it was one thing to meet the actress, which it still kind of felt like she was – but it was another to meet the actual character herself. She only imagined what she would feel when she meets the Doctor. Lauren felt her stomach to a flip at the thought.

"Sorry hello, you must be the new girl Lauren Raven." Clara spoke to her. It wasn't a question.

 _Clara was expecting me in her class?!_

 _Clara knows my name?!_

 _Things were just getting weirder…_

Lauren was surprised she even responded yes to her in a firm voice.

"Well hello Lauren, I' am Miss Oswald and I hope you enjoy English and my class." Clara smiled at her and walked over to offer her hand which Lauren eagerly shook until she felt a small, but very strong electric shock come from their connected hands.

The electric shock shot up through her arm reaching to her right shoulder causing her to jerk slightly and frown in pain and confusion. And Clara felt it too judging by her same reaction.

Clara quickly dropped her hand away, gasping slightly in pain, lips parted and brow furrowed in confusion that were reflected on Lauren's features. Clara stared at Lauren for a moment, flexing the fingers of her hand that just received a shock before swiftly turning back to her desk as if nothing happened and began teaching.

Well as first impressions go, that was an interesting one.

"Strange," Rena remarked, "She gave you a funny look and she doesn't normally do that to students, especially if they're new. And she dropped your hand as if it _burnt_ her." Rena began writing down what Clara wrote on the whiteboard.

"Maybe it _did_ ," Lauren suggested, thinking of that electric shock they felt when they shook hands. The weirdness just went up tenfold.

"You're both weird." Rena sighed. Lauren couldn't help but agree.

Lauren decided it was best for now not to draw any more attention or weirdness to herself so she would fit in and do some school work. She found that she had a school bag sitting on the floor beside her, which she chose not to question. Nor did she choose to question the fact she had all the books needed for Clara's class: a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , a book with her name on it to write notes down, a pencil case, ruler, and more.

Even though Lauren was excited that she was being taught by Clara herself and was finally going to get a taste of what she was like in class, she had to mentally prepare herself for sitting through a whole school period again. Lauren really didn't like school, she was happy when it was over.

Lauren groaned inwardly at the thought of having to sit through Pride and goddamn Prejudice.

Clara began talking about the book and recapping what they were doing and learning for Lauren's sake since she was new. Lauren followed and nodded her understanding. She wondered as they flipped through the pages of the book trying to find the spot they left off last time, of what episode she was in.

She knew this was series 8. So the Doctor will be Peter Capaldi, the twelfth. Lauren will admit that she would prefer seeing the tenth since he was her favourite and her childhood Doctor. However she did like twelve very much, she liked Peter as the Doctor it was just if she could choose which Doctor she could travel with first, it would have been ten.

So the question was which episode in series 8? _Pride and Prejudice_ did ring a bell in an episode…

 _The Caretaker_!

Of course! Clara and the Doctor disagree with the published date of the book. Which means the Doctor will soon be appearing through the back window…

Well, she was right about her feeling of meeting the Doctor in the school.

So she was over halfway, no, Lauren thought, _I'm exactly halfway in series 8. Why halfway, why not put me at the beginning or something._

Lauren sighed and began to concentrate on the book as Clara selected students to read certain parts. She hoped Clara wouldn't ask her to read, she hated reading out loud in class. Lauren silently began counting down the minutes until when the Doctor would make his disruptive appearance.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly half an hour later when the Doctor made his appearance at the back window of Clara's classroom. A boy named Kelvin was currently reading a section of the book when the Doctor could be heard moving up on the ladder and to the opened window. Clara and Lauren were the first to look up from their books to stare at the man pretending to be a caretaker.

Lauren felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of finally seeing the Doctor for the first time in the flesh. She couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on her face. Although Clara on the other hand looked less than pleased, having had immediately got up from behind her desk and began walking towards the Doctor.

"You all right, Miss Oswald?" Kelvin asked.

"Yes, Kelvin, I'm fine. You carry on," Clara said dismissively, more concerned on what the Doctor was doing here.

Kelvin continued from where he left off as Clara slid a spare chair over to stand on to talk to the Doctor.

"Can I help you, Mister Smith?" She asked with a fixed smile.

"Wrong." The Doctor simply stated looking at the board.

"I'm sorry?" Clara said taken back.

"On the board. Wrong. Wrong."

 _Oh, here we go,_ thought Lauren.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You don't do this. You are the caretaker, this is not what you do."

"Just taking care," the Doctor brushed her off.

"Not your area!" Clara screeched, clearly annoyed at him.

"Jane Austen wrote Pride and Prejudice in 1796," the Doctor stated in a matter of fact tone.

Clara cleared her throat then addressed the class, "This is Mister Smith, the temporary caretaker, and he's a bit confused.

The Doctor just continued explaining why he was right, "Not in 1797, because she didn't have the time. She was so busy doing all."

Actually they were both right Lauren mused to herself. _The two dates are correct._

But Clara finally snapped. "Oh, What? I suppose she was your bezzie mate, was she? And you went on holidays together and then you got kidnapped by Boggons from space and then you all formed a band and met Buddy Holly."

Lauren tried to contain her laughter, the two were ridiculous.

"No, I read the book. There's a bio at the back." The children giggled while Lauren out right laughed, drawing a few glances in her direction.

"Get down," Clara ordered clearly having enough.

"Boggons?"

"Go!" she ordered again, the Doctor complying this time making his way down the ladder just as the school bell rings signalling the end of class. Thank god!

Clara quickly rushed to collect her things just as Lauren did the same – packing and taking her school bag that appeared with her, planning on following Clara to the Doctor. Her next course of action.

"Right, that's it. Well done, Kelvin. Get going. See you all in a couple of days. Thanks very much," Clara hastily said walking out the door only to pause as Kevlin asked about homework.

"Who asks for homework? Amateur." And with that Clara was off.

And that was also her cue to leave and follow, Lauren hot on her heels lugging the school bag down through the corridors behind Clara to meet the Doctor.


	3. First Day of School

Chapter 3

Thankfully Clara didn't turn round or notice her following steadily behind. Too focused on finding the Doctor. Clara made a right into the next corridor and stopped; looking down the rest of the way and then to her left where you could see through the windows to the courtyard garden just outside. Lauren spotted the Doctor before Clara did, knowing already he'd be there working on a junction cabinet.

Lauren then swiftly moved forward and passed Clara making her way out into the courtyard knowing Clara will be stopped by a tall boy asking about football and leaving class early, and then by the Headmaster who wanted a word.

She breathed in deeply the fresh air, in and out of her lungs as she felt a surge of excitement from seeing the Doctor again. He was stooped over the cabinet, poking through it while conversing with Danny Pink and the man who was eleven's human lookalike, another teacher – Adrian was it?

Everything looking exactly like it did from the show, except she was here.

Lauren slowly moved forward enough to be of ear shot to hear their conversation but not close to draw any notice of herself. She carefully sat down on the picnic bench which sat in the middle of the plants so everything was in full view to her; watching the Doctor in front of her.

Clara emerged from the corridor and into the courtyard garden only then to be stopped again, this time by Courtney Woods. Clara quickly got rid of her but not before Courtney made a remark, "Ozzie loves the Squaddie."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Courtney shrugged and walked off. Lauren smirked.

Lauren tilted her head slightly down hopeful to avoid Clara's eye as she walked directly by her taking a watering can from a boy to pretend to water the plants as an excuse to overhear the conversation.

Lauren listened to the Doctor's talk, remembering it as much from the episode, Adrian introducing Danny as a sergeant and his useful experiences while the Doctor claims to be fully qualified just as he creates sparks coming out of the junction. She silently giggled at that.

The sound of glass could be heard breaking somewhere behind them and Adrian leaves shouting at the boy who apparently caused it, leaving the Doctor with Danny. Which was never a good idea to begin with, but they didn't know that just quite yet Lauren thought.

The Doctor was having trouble understanding how a soldier could also be a maths teacher, "How does that work? What if the kids have questions?"

"About what?" Danny asked slightly confused.

"Maths." He answers as if it were obvious.

"I answer them. I'm a maths teacher." Danny confirmed.

"But he said you were a soldier."

Lauren rolled her eyes at that. She remembered not understanding why the Doctor turned into a bigot in this episode, he may not like soldiers but the Doctor was beginning to talk and behave like a bigot. _I mean how long was the Doctor friends with the Brigadier? And all his time spent with Unit during his third self._ Lauren was fairly annoyed and more so now seeing it played out in front of her.

Thankfully Clara eventually interrupted the conversation, "Er, excuse me. Mister Pink, I think class 9M4 are waiting."

"Yes, you better run along, Sergeant. That ball isn't going to kick itself, is it?" the Doctor pipped in, getting up to put the screwdriver in the toolkit bag.

Danny was still confused at the Doctor's behaviour, "I, I'm not a PE teacher, I'm a maths teacher."

"Nope, sorry. No, I can't retain that. I've tried. It's just not going in."

Lauren sighed while Danny left. Now Clara speaks to the Doctor trying to hint at the similarities between Danny and Orson Pink; the Doctor claimed not to remember.

Lauren watched as the Doctor quickly placed a small round shaped gizmo with green lights in the cabinet, locking it up before Clara could see what he was doing. However Clara got suspicious again and asked what he was up to as they began to walk back the way they came.

The Doctor was about to change the subject until he did something that _did not_ happen in the episode as Lauren remembered. Instead of walking straight passed discussing Clara's boyfriend, the Doctor had suddenly stopped just slightly behind where she was sitting.

"What, what is it Doctor?" Clara said looking to him. Lauren frowned in confusion not understanding this change in dialogue. She could only see Clara's face which was turned sideways to look at the Doctor. She wondered what the Doctor was thinking.

The Doctor in question sniffed loudly and titled his head back to look at the sky before turning back to Clara. "It's nothing." And he began walking again; talking about if Clara's boyfriend was here before Adrian came back to talk to Clara.

Lauren watched relieved as they did and said everything from the episode the same again. The Doctor was stupidly believing the idea of Adrian being Clara's boyfriend because of his resemblance to his former eleventh self. The Doctor followed them as they talked with a smug smile on his face into the corridor.

Lauren also got up tossing her school bag on and quietly walked behind the Doctor, stopping just as she entered the corridor again; waiting until the Doctor would walk in the opposite direction.

Lauren shook her head fondly as she saw the Doctor whisper "Oh, Clara," and snigger to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor wandered off to continue his work as Lauren kept a fair distances behind him. She knew the Doctor could easily tell if someone was following him, so she had to keep her wits about her. She watched him place more of the green light gizmos in the corridors while occasionally actually cleaning the school.

A part of Lauren just wanted to go up to the Doctor and speak to him, but what would she say? Please help I'm not meant to be in this universe, take me back in your TARDIS? He wouldn't believe her. It's not every day you travel between universes and if she tried to convince him by telling him everything she knew of him, he would freak out. Really freak out. What would the Doctor really think of a strange girl who knew almost everything about him, honestly? He would most likely think she was a human sensitive to timelines or something like that, and the Doctor believing she was that may not be such a good idea, he probably wouldn't like her for it. The Doctor would never in his life believe in another universe where he was a TV show. And this regeneration was a trickier than his last, that bit darker in personality, she loved this version of him really, but he could easily perceive her as a threat, something not to be trusted, a trap to get into the TARDIS.

But she had to do something. She must. She was brought here for a reason she _had_ to be. Lauren knew she needed to speak to the Doctor, needed him to understand her in a way so he could help her… Or maybe she could help him. Convince him to take her with her, if there was no chance she could go home, she would beg to travel with him.

Lauren quickly ducked behind a corner as the Doctor turned and stared where seconds before she was standing. That was the third time he almost seen her, each time Lauren had to awkwardly duck behind something. A few passing students gave her strange looks.

She heard the Doctor shuffle on the spot and sniff loudly before the familiar sound of his sonic screwdriver could be heard. Was it her imagination or was the sound of his sonic getting closer to her?

Lauren gasped as she realized he was walking down towards her and he will find her, and she really couldn't think of anything she could say without melting under his gaze. Fortunately a teacher walked passed and she heard the sonic stop as the Doctor pocketed it away pretending to be normal.

Lauren in a split panic ran down the corridor as quietly as she imagined she was and made her way to the playground so the teacher couldn't make her go to class nor the Doctor couldn't catch her stalking him.

"That was a close one!" Lauren panted.

Lauren couldn't face the Doctor yet, she didn't know why but she was a tiny bit scared of properly meeting him. It's like always wanting to meet someone who was your hero and you imagine what it would be like to meet them, creating scenarios and reactions in your head then if the real thing happened you might not react the way you imagined you would, you suddenly get nervous.

"No, I must talk to him soon, before all the drama starts. Don't be a chicken Lauren," she whispered to herself, determined.

The school bell rang and students began leaving there classes and filling the corridor and the playground. Was it lunch time? No, maybe it was break, just everything felt like it was going slowly for her. Lauren slumped against a wall as she looked around trying to get her whereabouts. She wasn't halfway through the episode yet was she? No it was still early. She just had to think what would be the Doctor's next move.

Lauren saw the playground had a large chessboard mat on it with corresponding sized pieces, (she secretly wished her school could have had that) two boys where playing football on it. The football knocking over a rook, then she heard Clara scold the boys, "Hey, I said you could play chess, I did not say you could play football on the chessboard. Jack, Morgan, come on, help me out, clear it up."

"Ah," Lauren said, now if she remembered correctly the Doctor should have also made his way here in the playground as well, putting in another gizmo…

Sure enough Lauren turned to see the Doctor whistle ' _we don't need no education'_ at Clara. She was staring at him just as he turned to her direction. She was going act natural until a football suddenly smacked her square in the face. This caused her to stumble and lose her balance. Lauren was vaguely aware of falling to the ground. It all happened so fast for her to fully understand what happened for a second.

The first thing she registered was the stinging pain on her face and her left palm which she tried to break the fall with. As she rolled off her front and to her side she felt something wet and sticky trail down the side of her cheek. Blood.

Her nose was bleeding. Yet all she could think about was everyone who seen her get hit and fall, no doubt it was a laugh to them.

As first days go this was turning out rubbish…

Lauren groaned as she felt a pair of strong hands wrap round her underarms picking her up off the ground. "I, I'm okay really…thank you," she grasped hold of the arms that kept her steady as she stood.

"No problem, I'm the caretaker and I'll take care of that nose spillage you've got."

Lauren jerked her head up at the sound of a familiar Scottish accent, a few droplets of blood dripping down her front, but she didn't realize because the pain seemed to hurt less as she stared up wide eyed at the Twelfth Doctor himself.


	4. The Doctor, Just taking Care

Hey there guys, thank you again to all the follows, favs and reviews. Keep the reviews coming they are really motivating. I like to know what people think so far of Lauren Raven's story and my writing because i'm dyslexic so sorry for any mistakes.

Anyway here is chapter 4 enjoy! Again I own nothing apart from my OC.

Chapter 4 The Doctor, Just taking Care

Having always dreamed of meeting the Doctor this should have been a dream come true for Lauren. Except she didn't think it would happen because he was fictional, but now she knew he wasn't she was currently mortified. She just meet the Doctor up close and personal with her face now red and puffy with blood pouring everywhere from her nose. This was not how she imagined meeting her hero.

Four words could sum this up:

This. Was. A. Disaster.

But maybe a disaster was what Lauren _needed_ , she just had to wait long enough to understand an event's important.

"Where are we going?" she asked even though she knew exactly where he was taking her, his storeroom but she wanted to keep up appearance and behave normal; and behaving normal in front of the Doctor (well what he seen as normal for humans) was behaving clueless and asking questions.

"The caretaker's storeroom," the Doctor replied. Leading Lauren by the elbow and ushering her through the big red doors, she was greeted by the sight of a really big and cluttered room.

But she didn't have to look twice to see what she was looking for as she laid eyes on the TARDIS for the very first time sitting cosy in the corner. She had to refine from gasping and fangirling at the sight.

 _Hello old girl_

She felt a warm buzz flow through her mind.

"There's a big blue box in the corner. Why do you have a big blue box?"

"It's my caretaker box, ask no more." The Doctor pulled out a stool. "Sit there and don't move, don't touch anything." Lauren did as she was told, setting her bag down while the Doctor grabbed a pack of paper towels from a shelf.

"Here take some to stop the bleeding," Lauren took a handful mumbling her thanks. She pressed firmly on her nose feeling the papers become damp with blood. The butterfly feeling returned in the pit of her stomach.

The Doctor took some more paper towels, set the rest of the pack down and ran water on them under the sink located off to the side. He rinsed the extra water out of the wet towels before moving back toward her.

Thankfully the bleeding had eased and bits were beginning to dry and crust to her skin. Her face still stun though and the throbbing numb feeling across her nose persisted.

"I'll just remove the rest of the blood here, then you'll look less like you've been mauled by a bear," the Doctor explained as he sat on another stool in front of her and slapped the damp cold paper around the side of her cheek, starting to wipe away the bloody mess.

"Ow!" She hissed at the pain. "Sorry," the Doctor mumbled.

"I don't look that bad." Even as she said it Lauren knew she must have looked a state for the Doctor to even offer help.

"That's right, keep your spirits up," the Doctor continued to remove the rest of the blood until it was gone, leaving her face and tip of the nose only a raw pink colour – the stinging eased slightly with the cool water.

"There. More normal-ish," the Doctor smiled, pleased with himself. Lauren smiled shyly back, meekly thanking him. The Doctor took hold of her wrist, "The last bit," he washed the dirt off the cut skin of her palm. "You might also want to change, you've got blood all down your shirt. It isn't a great look for you." He gestured a hand at her now ruined uniform.

"Yeah. Um, thanks Mister…"

"Smith."

"Mister Smith for helping me, I know you must be busy and I'm wasting your time." Lauren was glad for the help but the Doctor should have been busy with the business of the Skovox Blitzer and Courtney Woods should be entering soon. She didn't want to ruin the flow of the episode. "You could of just taken me to the nurse like." She didn't think caretaking involved dealing with bloody noses.

"Just doing my job, taking care besides the nurse is on lunch, school nurses always seem to be on lunch when you need them. Anyway! I have some free time now and I wanted to talk to you," the Doctor stood up thrusting his hands into his brown coat pockets, looking at Lauren steadily.

Immediately Lauren had tensed at the need to talk part but she masked her features to show what she hoped was indifference, but she had a feeling the Doctor could see right through her. All the emotions: confusion, curiosity, fear, hope and joy.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

" _Why_ were you following me earlier?" the Doctor shot back bluntly. An eyebrow raised in question.

Lauren looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Busted…

"Um, I, I wasn't ah –" _Oh god, think Lauren!_ "Ah, you aren't really a caretaker are you?! I thought I'd follow you because you were strange and…and you had a strange glowing device that made a high pitched noise. I wanted to find out who you really were." _What am I even saying?_

The corners of the Doctor's lips quirked up in a small smirk at her answer. However it quickly disappeared as his face grew more serious; he didn't believe she was telling the whole truth. He tilted his head to the side and considered the girl before him.

"You need to work on your stealth skills. I _sensed_ you in the courtyard then you began following me through the corridors watching me. Saw you three times then you legged it before I could confront you, so I decided to follow _you_ to the playground."

Lauren really didn't know what to say to that.

The Doctor continued, "I'll tell you what, I'll answer your questions only if you answer mine first, truthfully. Sound fair? Yes, deal."

The Doctor gave no room for her to say no. Although filled with trepidation, Lauren knew this was her chance and she needed this, this was in her favour if she played her cards right. She waited for his first question.

"You're not local, I guessed that much from your accent, but you are new here I take it?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Irish. And it's my first day here." The Doctor nodded.

"Have you been living in England long?" He asked.

"A few months." In her own world she had been in England for four months at university so she was technically not lying.

"So, you moved country a few months ago and now to this new school correct?"

"…Yes." Lauren could see the Doctor calculating something in his head.

"You're not happy about it though, are you? I can see from your eyes that you are even surprised to be here at all," the Doctor frowned at her.

"N-no, I'm not, well, I don't know. But yes you could say that." Lauren started to fidget slightly with her skirt.

"So, everything is strange and new to you, and you're scared, I can see. What you would normally do is fit in, act normal and follow some basic rules, but you didn't," the Doctor leaned in closer to her, eyes now level with hers. Then he whispered, "So why didn't you?"

He continued in a low voice, eyes boring into hers. "First days can be tricky but by following me you missed classes and you didn't seem to care. Now, you wouldn't just do that because you found me or my device _strange_ , you wouldn't follow me because that was your first impression of me. You don't know me, _shouldn't_ know me. You would get on with your day like everyone else." He raised a finger at her, "Yet you didn't and you look at me right now as if you've seen me before, maybe you have, maybe not, and I will admit I'm a bit rusty on faces and had to delete the boring ones. But most importantly you look at me with a look I've seen on many people's faces."

Lauren gulped. It was impossible to avoid his gaze as she finally spoke. "What way do I look at you?"

"The same way everybody looks at me, when they want help." The Doctor explained. "Go on, it your turn now, give me your question." He gave an encouraging nod.

"Will you help me?" She whispered. There, she said it.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm lost."

The Doctor frowned at her answer, those attack eyebrows doing some serious work. He looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind; settling on something else, "Well then, I'll see what I can do about that but later I'm rather busy. For now toddle along, I've got work to do and you've got class," The Doctor stood to his full height and made a shooing motion. Lauren got up uncertainly wondering what to do now.

"What's your name by the way?" he asked as if it only occurred to him now, it probably only did.

"Lauren Raven."

"Good to meet you, just call me the Doctor," Lauren felt a trill run through her as he said that.

"I thought you were a caretaker?"

"Part-time." They shook hands, then, just like with Clara, an electric shook came from their connected hands running up to her shoulder.

"Ow, not again," Lauren gasped in pain.

They both jerked away from each other, hands held in the air between them.

"Interesting," the Doctor breathed, rubbing his sore figures together and rolling his shoulder blade. His gaze became even more intense upon her. _Almost like static electrically except in a bigger dose._

There was a moment silence as they just stared at one another. Until the Doctor broke it.

"Run along _Lauren Raven_ , I'll see you _soon_."

And Lauren didn't have to be told twice, his intense stare was enough to make her do as she was told. She quickly exited the storeroom.


	5. The New Development and The Argument

Hey guys! Welcome back to the fifth chapter, keep the reviews, follows and favs coming this way they are much appreciated. The next update might take a little longer as I have work and exams to do, but hopefully it will take no longer than a week. But for now enjoy and continue on Lauren's adventure.

Chapter 5 The New Development and the Argument

It was a couple of minutes later when Courtney Woods arrived at the storeroom looking for paper towels. Lauren watched her go in before deciding to eavesdrop in on the conversation. She had nothing better to do, and she didn't want to go to classes.

Lauren quietly entered the storeroom, she saw the green glow come from the TARDIS and Courtney slowly make her way forward. Good, nobody seen her. Lauren darted along the wall keeping to the shadows.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most dangerous of them all?" the Doctor could be heard muttering from inside the TARDIS. The green light then stops.

"There's been a spillage in Geography, I need some paper towels," Courtney explained looking curiously at the box.

Lauren managed to find a small spot to hide in behind some clutter which kept her concealed just as the Doctor emerged from the ship looking annoyed. Unfortunately from her awkward crouched position she couldn't see anything unless she risked glancing over the top, but then the Doctor would see her. So, she just had to sit, wait and listen.

This was going to be a long day…

"Can't you read?" the Doctor bellowed.

"Course I can read. Read what?"

"The door. It says, keep out."

"No, it says, go away humans."

The Doctor checked the door sign, "Oh, so it does. Never lose your temper in the middle of a door sign."

The Doctor and Courtney had their banter for the next few minutes, until the Doctor told her rather bluntly to get lost. Clara enters as Courtney went to leave, thankfully neither seen Lauren in her hiding spot.

"Hello, miss. Love to the Squaddie."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Clara asks confused, Courtney smirked and walked out the door not answering. Clara turned and walked over to the Doctor, "What was she doing in here?"

"Paper towels. Now, I imagine you have many questions. Fire away. I won't answer any of them." Said the Doctor.

Lauren listened to the familiar dialogue, or actual conversation she should think, this was more than a story now, she mused. This was real life.

"What were they like?" asked Clara.

"What were who like?"

"The others before me. Did they let you get away with this kind of thing? This school is in danger."

"Well, it's lucky I'm here, then."

"From you."

"Me?"

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't an alien threat nearby. Your strategy for dealing with it involves endangering this school."

"You don't know that." The Doctor scoffed.

"I don't know anything because you haven't told me anything, which means I wouldn't approve, which means you are endangering this school." Clara did have a point.

Lauren heard the Doctor activate his sonic screwdriver, showing Clara a green glowing globe.

"What's that?" Clara asked, not understanding what he was showing her.

"It's a scanner. I'm scanning. Why do I keep you around?" He said exasperated.

"Because the alternative would be developing a conscience of your own. Scanning for what?"

"Any alien technology in this vicinity should show up. I used to have a teacher exactly like you."

"You still do. Pay attention." Lauren silently giggled at her retort.

There was a pause as Clara studied what was the image of the Skovox Blitzer. "What the hell is it?"

"A Skovox Blitzer. One of the deadliest killing machines ever created. Probably homed in here because of artron emissions. You've had enough of them in this area over the years. There's enough explosive in its armoury to take out the whole planet."

"Then leave it alone." Clara began fearing for the school and children.

The Doctor tried to reason with her. "Sooner or later it will creep from its hidey-hole and some military idiot will try to attack it. The world is full of PE teachers."

Lauren heard a beeping noise, presumably coming from the scanner. Odd, that didn't happen in the show, the Doctor and Clara were meant to continue their conversation in the TARDIS if her memory served her correctly and she was normally very good at remembering things.

"What does that mean?" Clara asked.

 _Yes Doctor, do explain_ , Lauren thought.

"A new development has occurred." The Doctor didn't sound that surprised.

"What do you mean new development? Please don't tell me something worse is happening."

"I wouldn't say worse, more interesting perhaps. She appears non-threatening anyway."

" _She_? Doctor, explain." Clara booked no nonsense.

"Yes, she, well, all the _evidences_ point to that it's her or something around her. There's a new student, Lauren Raven –"

"Wait, the new girl? She was in my class I _know_ her. The one you helped just there, but what about her, what has she got to do with anything?"

"I am not sure. She's human anyway from the results of the scan, but she's not normal. You see here, all that wavy stuff, that's artron energy. Background radiation. She's full of it, like you and I are, the result of travelling through the time vortex."

 _WHAT?_

"But Doctor, how can she be?"

"I don't know, but the TARDIS picked up the rift activity this morning, something new, that wasn't here before and this girl is involved somehow."

"Hang on, you said this Blitzer thing was attracted here because of all the artron energy right? But what if it could be her leading it here, whether she realizes it or not but what if she is a trap?" Clara asked.

Lauren wasn't believing what she was hearing. All of this, it was wrong.

"No, the Skovox Blitzer was here a while before she ever arrived. She's just like an _extra_ slice of cake you didn't realize there was, and when you do, you _take it_."

"You don't think she's dangerous but in danger?"

"She's scared Clara. Right now, she's caught up in the crossfire, she's more of a target. I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt for now. Because I've got more important things to worry about, this Skovox Blitzer for a start."

The Doctor and Clara made their way into the TARDIS.

"So, your insanely dangerous plan is?" Clara asked before she closed the doors behind her, the rest of their conversation cut off then.

Leaving Lauren sat there in silence as she numbly progressed this new information. She didn't dare move from her spot and wouldn't until a long while after. Everything was too much for her in one day, so Lauren found her eyes growing heavy and her thoughts slow down. Her mind blissfully going blank as darkness engulfed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren woke with a start. The first thing she became aware of was the numbness of her legs and the pain in her lower back. Such a stupid place to sleep, what was she thinking? She stretched her arms and hulled herself up off the ground, accidentally knocking a box with stuff over with her elbow.

Lauren shook the pins and needles from her legs as she looked around the now darkened storeroom. The TARDIS was gone! How long was she a sleep for? What did she miss?!

Lauren exited the storeroom trying to keep the unease in her chest down. It was night time. She was out for hours.

 _Damn, I must have been tired…_

But never mind that, where did the Doctor go? A small part of her imagined he'd left for good. However that thought was quickly diminished.

 _Ok, its night time, so the Doctor should be out trying to lure the Skovox Blitzer into the empty hall of the school, and it will go wrong because Danny removes one of the devices, and Clara comes in and everything is revealed and no one is happy._

 _So, got to find the empty hall the Doctor set up as a trap._

Lauren set off in a sprint across the now silent, dark and empty playground. The cold air hitting her face and sending shivers down her body.

A few minutes later Clara comes calling, looking for the Doctor in the storeroom, having no luck she walks off in the same direction Lauren went. A few moments after her, Danny arrived and knocked on the doors calling for Mr Smith. Instead he found another gizmo now flashing red.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren really wished she checked where the location of the hall was. That was something she could have done but she didn't think then. She came to a panting stop in a corridor she knew she'd ran down once already. Ahh, trying to find your way in an unfamiliar school was always a struggle.

Then she heard the noise, the commotion.

She heard the sound of the Doctor running and the Blitzer scuttling around after him. Lauren suddenly saw the Blitzer blaze through the corridor next to her. Lauren pressed herself to the wall in fear, waiting until it was a good distance away before following, not wanting to be blown to pieces.

"Gangway! Not far now. Come on." The Doctor could be heard shouting. Lauren had to remember he was invisible with that watch.

"Nine stop parsing data pursue," the Blitzer said.

"Bingo."

"Target reacquired."

The Doctor entered the hall, turning off the invisibility watch. His smile faded as he saw the gizmos flashing red on the circle of chairs. "What? Red? Red. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Blitzer stormed into the hall, "Range one point four nine scan complete, problem, problem."

The Doctor began to panic, holding his arms out in a non-threatening gesture, "Listen. I'm unarmed. I'm peaceful. Don't you understand? I, I know that you shouldn't be on this planet but I can help you with that, I –"

Lauren suddenly burst into the hall at this moment, she looked to see the Doctor's shocked face and the Blitzer turn to her. _Oh dear_ …

"Nine stop query scan, temporal disruption detected," the Blitzer said pointing its guns at her.

Danny suddenly walked into the hall, "I want a word with you," the Blitzer turned to him.

"Problem solution destroy." Aiming at Danny.

"Get back you two!" the Doctor shouted.

The Blitzer started shooting as Danny ducked, throwing himself to the floor while Lauren darted across the floor towards the Doctor; he caught her outstretched hand and pushed her behind him. As Danny dropped to the floor he also dropped the chronodyne gizmo, which slid across reaching the ones on the chairs, they all turned flashing green.

Using his sonic screwdriver the Doctor activated the gizmos into creating a vortex within the circle of chairs. The vortex was golden orange, large and blowing strong winds around the hall, Lauren pressed herself to the ground trying to stay in one spot, the Blitzer however was being sucked towards it, as was Danny who was also too close.

"Temporal disrupt. Warning, warning. Temporal failure."

Then Clara finally entered, immediately shouting and running toward Danny to grab him, "No! No, no, no, no! Doctor, stop! Doctor!"

"Warning system failure. Abort. Abort." The Blitzer finally got sucked into the vortex. The Doctor quickly deactivated the vortex with a grunt, falling sideways slightly. The harsh winds stopped.

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief, shakily getting to her feet. The Doctor had immediately bounced onto his picking up the gizmo Danny had, looking furious.

 _Oh, heard we go. Time of argument and reveals_ , Lauren thought. Wondering how much she was going to affect this.

"Oh, oh, well done, PE, brilliant work," the Doctor said in a very sarcastic manner. "What's this? A chronodyne generator? I'll just deactivate that, shall I? I've got a swimming certificate so that qualifies me to meddle with higher technology. Never mind that some people are actually trying to save the planet. Oh, no. There's only room in my head for cross-country and the offside rule."

Lauren just stood there staring awkwardly her feet, hoping she wasn't going to be shouted at, the Doctor was fuming.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Clara said upset.

Danny's mind was reeling over what he saw, "I was checking up on him. He's been up to something, fiddling with the electric, but what the?" he paused, looking uncertainly around him and to the Doctor, Clara and Lauren in front of him.

"No. What? Did you see that thing? Tell me you saw that thing. And there's a student here, she could have been hurt." Danny pointed to Lauren. "She is hurt!"

Lauren suddenly remembered she had blood down her shirt. To Danny this must look bad.

"No, no, it's okay. This has nothing to do with…this, I got kicked in the face with a football and fell," Lauren gestured to her nose and then the blood over her uniform.

Clara nodded, "It's true she wasn't hurt here, I seen her fall in the playground, and I saw the thing, yeah," She turned to the Doctor, now more interested in the problem at hand, "Doctor, are we safe? Is the planet safe? It's gone?"

The Doctor began to explain that it was gone for the moment however because of Danny moving the chronodyne generators, using his sonic, he measured that the vortex would open in three days. Three days to think of a new plan. Well less than three days Lauren knew.

Danny still wasn't coping with what he had just witnessed. He questioned Clara if she was from space, and Clara, who looked very much like she would rather have been sucked into the time vortex instead at this very moment, blurted out a very pathetic attempt to convince Danny none of this was real, but rather a play. Thankfully the three of them weren't paying any attention to Lauren anymore.

They just continued to argue and Lauren briefly considered stepping in when the Doctor didn't believe Danny was Clara's boyfriend and sort things out since she knew what was happening. However she quickly decided against it as Clara accidentally blurted out she loved Danny to the Doctor, which caused an awkward silence and a shocked looking Danny, and a hurt looking Doctor.

Yeah…Lauren was going to say out of this mess. Emotions are running high here…

As Danny wanted Clara to explain the Doctor to him, the Doctor decided to show him the TARDIS, and she too apparently, as Clara explained. "And it's bigger on the inside than the outside."

"Voila," the Doctor said opening the TARDIS doors. Danny leans in to take a look. "Come on Lauren, you too might as well have a look now."

And it was beautiful. She gasped at the sheer size within. She wanted to run inside and look at everything, every detail, every lever and button. It took all of her willpower not to. At this point Lauren zoned out of the rest of the conversation the others were having, she knew it already, she was content to just stare at the beloved ship.

And there it was again, that warm buzz flowing in her mind. Lauren felt giddy. She placed a hand on the wood of the door and she felt the vibrations under her palm, she giggled and Ian's words came into her head _'It's alive!'_

Then the Doctor snapped the doors closed and she blinked, the spell broken.

The Doctor was still angry with everything and Clara quickly tried to get Danny out and home to explain everything properly.

"And when this is all over, you can finish the job." The Doctor said staring at Clara leaving.

"How do you mean?" Clara asked confused.

"Well, you've explained me to him. You haven't explained him to me."

They stared at one another for a moment, before Clara glanced at Lauren and back to the Doctor with a question in her eyes, the Doctor gave a curt nod – which seemed to answer her question as she nodded and left with Danny.

Lauren was impressed with their communication without words, even if she didn't know what they were thinking, but it was about her she presumed. She started walking down the stage and was hoping to go outside for a bit of fresh air, but the Doctor wasn't going to let her leave.

Lauren yelped as the Doctor grabbed the scruff of her collar. "Doctor! What are you doing, get off!" Lauren tried to swat his hand away but his grip remind firm. His fingers were really cold.

"You are staying with me, can't have you running around, I've enough trouble as it is," the Doctor said with gritted teeth. He then, rather roughly if you asked her, shoved her into the TARDIS.


	6. Can You Help Me?

Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating. I have a lot of work to complete and I've had the most horrible week to make things worse. But anyway to cheer myself up here's the next chapter and excuse me if there is any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who left reviews and favs and follows. If you have any questions so far about the story just ask and I will answer with the next update.

And finally I don't own Doctor Who all rights go to the BBC.

Chapter 6 Can You Help Me?

Lauren sat awkwardly on the stairs leading down into the lower section of the ship into the corridors and rooms beyond the console. She stared with her head resting in her hand, unblinkingly at the corridor, imagining what lay inside many of the rooms. The wonders of this magnificent time ship. She wondered how many rooms this ship actually had but thinking of that gave her a headache so she started to imagine what types of rooms there would be. Obliviously there was a kitchen, probably several, but what did they look like though? She heard the TARDIS had a greenhouse, and there's a library and swimming pool somewhere. Was there outdoor places inside the rooms like a garden? Not forgetting the Eye of Harmony. This ship was endless. It might be best if Lauren didn't dwell too much on it.

It had been half an hour after the argument between Clara, the Doctor and Danny. Half an hour after the Doctor dragged her inside here and told her to shut up, sit in the corner and not to bother him until he spoke to her again. He hadn't since. Lauren though was content to gaze around the TARDIS, to feel it hum and vibrate beneath her palms and feet. The warm buzz was in her head again; stronger than before, a calming force to sooth her nerves. Lauren Raven was inside the TARDIS! Internally she was screaming and fangirling, in the TARDIS with the Doctor!

Well, it would be perfect if the Doctor wasn't in such a bad mood and would actually talk to her rather than ignore her. She knew this regeneration was rude, but he could at least say something! Not to mention she isn't allowed to touch anything, it was the first thing he told her to do, or rather not to do. Lauren could hear him working behind her. Banging and tinkering along with his mumbling's at his table. He'd better hurry Lauren thought, he doesn't have much time until the Blitzer returns.

The Doctor coughed loudly, clearing his throat. "Could you pass me the black wire in the blue box under the table?"

Startled by the sudden sound of his voice Lauren jumped slightly before slowly making her way to him. He hadn't bothered to turn around to look at her, or when she finally came to a halt just beside him in his chair. Lauren took one casting glance to him and his work before scooping down and retrieving the small blue tool box. She retrieved a coil of the black wire and passed it to his waiting hand.

"Thank you." Well, he did have some manners.

There was a short pause as the Doctor soldered the black wire into place on his contraption and connected the other end to another wire. "You never said the words."

Lauren blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Normally people say the words when they're here for the first time." The Doctor said sounding slightly disappointed at not hearing his favourite words.

Lauren frowned slightly but it only took her a few seconds to realize what he meant. "You mean that it's bigger on the inside. This place."

"Yeah that's the phrase. I like it when they say that." There was a fond smile on his face as if he was remembering all the times people said that.

"If it helps I'm saying it eternally," the Doctor lips quirked at that.

"And how are you coping? Eternally?" He paused in his works, looking up at her for the first time in half an hour. "With all of this?" he gestured with a wave around the ship.

"I'm OK. It's scary but exciting."

Lauren didn't elaborate on that, when the Doctor realized she wasn't going to he just nodded and continued. "You said you were lost. You wanted my help."

"Yes, I shouldn't be here, I need you to take me back in your ship if you can."

 _Oh god please say you can._ Lauren felt her heart ache at the thought of her home, so far away…

"Depends." He simply stated as he got up from his seat and went to the monitor. "I would like to know how you knew to come to me first. We haven't met before have we?" The Doctor looked back at her with a puzzled frown.

"No, I've never met you before." From her perspective it was true, she never met the character physically like she has today. Lauren shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, she could see a part of him didn't trust her.

He didn't trust her she thought. Lauren suddenly grew bold, she met his gaze in equal measure. She never personally met him but she knew him. Well. So she can face him. "What does it matter how I knew to go to you? I just want to go home! You don't need to trust me for that, just take me to where I need to go and be on your way. That's all I want. Please, Doctor help me." Lauren's eyes pleaded with his. The Doctor couldn't say no to a cry for help, she knew.

The Doctor crossed his arms, letting out a breath of annoyance, huffing. The next few seconds where followed by a staring contest. The Doctor internally debated with himself before grumbling, "Where do you need to go?"

Now Lauren averted her gaze, her confidence fading, a feeling of embarrassment and fear sat in its place. "Well, here's the thing, I ah, I kinda am, from…"

"Spit it out I haven't got all day."

Lauren took a deep breath, "Another dimension."

The Doctor's eyebrows arched dramatically, eyes wide in barely concealed surprise. Despite the moment Lauren felt proud at making the Doctor surprised at something.

"Really?" The Doctor cocked his head. "How'd you manage that?"

Lauren just stared at him, "This isn't a joke! And if I knew then wouldn't I just go back from the way I came?"

"I didn't say you were joking, and no, the way you came is not necessary the way to get back. Hoping through dimensions is not something done on a regular basis, not anymore." Lauren frowned, considering his words.

The Doctor moved around the controls. Flipping levers and pressing buttons. "So different dimension hey? Haven't dealt with that in a very long time. But forgive me if I don't believe you."

"It's true!" Lauren said beginning to feel frustrated.

"If it is then how did you travel here? Whatever it is you used give it to me now," the Doctor was serious and Lauren was starting to panic, how can she get him to realize she doesn't know anything, that she wasn't a threat to anyone.

"I don't know!" she shouted. "That's my problem I just appeared here! I didn't use anything, you've got to believe me, I don't have anything on me, scan me if you want."

 _Please just believe me. Please help me._

The Doctor was now becoming frustrated. "OK then, where did you appear? Here in this world, where did you arrive exactly?"

"Clara's classroom. I just woke up there wearing this uniform this morning. The last thing I remember was going to bed in my world."

The Doctor frowned at her words. "That's impossible." He tapped on the keyboard and images Lauren didn't understand appeared in the monitor.

"Leave the impossible to Clara hey," Lauren said under her breath. The Doctor briefly paused and stared at her. _Damn his Time Lord hearing_. Now he probably mistrusts her even more.

Thankfully he decided not to question her little comment. He was studying the monitor intently waiting for the scan results. It was then he had an idea.

"Hold on, let me check something! I should still have a pair," he said before suddenly disappearing down the corridor.

"A pair of what?" Lauren shouted down to him, confused. There was the sound of boxes being moved and items being tossed and rummaged through before a triumphed 'Ah Ha' sounded from the Doctor who made his way back up to the console.

"This!" The Doctor said gleefully. "I knew I had a pair and if I'm not mistaken I think it's the same one." He held out a pair of 3D glasses, the same type that the tenth Doctor wore in Army of Ghosts and Doomsday, in fact they were the same pair as he said.

"Now, travelling through dimensions is a tricky business, however when you travel through dimensions or universes you pass through the Void. The Void is the space between spaces, between dimensions. In the Void there is no light, no dark, no mass, no up or down, right or left, it is just the Void. Keeping up?"

Lauren nodded. "Good. But there is Void stuff, as I call it, is what remains coated on a person who has travelled through it to other parallel worlds. These 3D glasses are a good way to see the Void stuff. If what you say is true then…." He put the glasses on. "Bingo! You're full of it!"

"Here. See for yourself." He took off the glasses and put them on Lauren.

"Wow!" Was all she could say even if she was expecting it. The Doctor moved closer and wiggled his head around like his former self did with Rose so she could see the green particles move around him. She tried to grab some near his head but they moved around her hand instead, her own arm was covered in Void stuff. She let out an excited squeak as she tried to control her inner fangirl moment. "It's amazing."

"I know," he grinned and took the glasses off her and pocketing them. It was then they both remembered their situation, or rather hers.

"Do you believe me now?" Lauren asked hopefully.

The Doctor admitted his defeat, "Yes." Lauren let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Thank you." She sighed.

The Doctor returned to the monitor looking suddenly worn out which Lauren found odd. Maybe because his day wasn't going that great and she wasn't helping matters she wondered.

"That explains the readings coming from you, and the rift activity, I was right it was you the TARDIS picked up on."

However there was something Lauren still didn't understand, apart from how she appeared in this world. OK she didn't understand anything at the moment but maybe he could answer this question. "Why did I get shocked by you when I shook your hand? It happened with Clara as well."

"Static electricity. You're full of left over charge, coming into contact with other travellers like Clara and me it created a spark shall we say." The monitor started beeping. Results in.

"Right, well, whatever way you came here its not there anymore. TARDIS scan, no wormhole, crack in the walls, or temporal disruptions in Clara's classroom, or within the area ignoring the business with the chronodyne generators. But there is traces of one that was there, the TARDIS has been picking it up all day. How could I miss something like this, I'm going to have to look into it."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair studying the readings. "Whatever way you came, I fear it's sealed itself. Which is handy in a way, saves me the trouble of closing it and prevents other things coming through…" The Doctor trailed off when he looked up and caught Lauren's eye. She looked so lost at the thought. "Sorry." He whispered. Lauren gave a small nod.

There was a pause.

"Not your fault," She said quietly and after a moment, "Is there any other way? I mean you said the way to get back isn't always the way you came."

"I don't know. The walls of reality have long since sealed and they should stay that way, it would be my job to ensure that they are. Unless by luck there is another tear in reality leading from this universe to yours, but the odds are slim. There are many alternative universes, parallel universes, finding yours would be a needle in a hay stack."

The Doctor stepped away from the controls, bowing his head slightly and sticking his hands in his trouser pockets. Seemingly in defeat.

 _No_ , Lauren thought. _The Doctor can't give up that easy, that's not his style_. Before she knew it tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks. No, she can't cry, not in front of the Doctor, not now.

The Doctor just stood there awkwardly. Lauren looked like she was about to cry and he didn't have a clue what to do about that. She really was lost. Human emotions weren't his strong point. _If only Clara was here, she would know what to do with the child_. The sudden thought of Clara made the Doctor frown again. Her and PE. It made him angry and he didn't want to admit why. The thought of them also brought the Doctor back to his main problem. The problem he came to solve in the first place. The Skovox Blitzer.

He internally groaned to himself. Here he thought he could get the job done easily. Count on Humans to ruin everything. He needed to sort things out. "Right OK. Cut out the crying please I have work to do. If I can I will get you home. But I can't promise you anything. Just. Just for now, you can stay here and be quiet while I do this."

Lauren watched as he sat back at his work bench, continuing his work. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She never felt so helpless. After a few moments she decided she was going to sit on the Doctor's armchair in the upper level. It looked the most comfortable place in the console room. Screw it if he didn't like her to. He didn't protest when she walked up the stairs, or when she sat down and curled up in his chair. The position of the chair made it so that all the Doctor had to do was tilt his head to look up in front of him to see her there curled up. Naturally Lauren faced the other way so her back was to him. A few more tears escaped and to her shame she let out a strangled sob which she worked to silence, Lauren didn't make a sound after that. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and sleep took over her.

The Doctor listened until he knew she was asleep. He sighed heavily, not pausing in his work. If she was from a different planet he could drop her off, a different galaxy light years away, past or future it didn't matter he could take her home no problem but different dimension? That was something else entirely. Maybe if the Time Lords were here but even he can't find them in whatever part of space, or dimension or pocket universe they ended up in. He can't help them, he can't help her.

Another impossible person. Clara was enough, the Doctor mused. People don't just appear in another dimension. But she didn't travel here herself, she couldn't have but she didn't possess technology he feared to do so. TARDIS scan showed she was a harmless human. It also showed Lauren Raven didn't exist in this world. No birth record or family, no medical data, no photos of her, no school records, she simply didn't exist.

"Oh, Lauren Raven what I am going to do with you?"


	7. Can I Stay?

Hey guys I'm back! Bit late on the update but I've have essays due which i've been writing so that took primary concern. Here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy. Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting this story :) I love reading reviews.

Chapter 7 Can I Stay?

It was the shouting that woke Lauren up this time. She didn't open her eyes immediately as reality decided to loudly make itself apparent around her. In fact she refused to open them. In a vain attempt to ignore the argument below and focus on the blissful state of sleep, she burrowed herself even further into the armchair catching the scent of, she presumed, the Doctor. Apparently crossing universes whatever way she did drained one's energy levels. Lauren never felt more tired in her life.

It was the Doctor, Clara and Danny arguing. Clara snuck Danny in using that invisibility watch. Lauren gave up after thirty seconds of ignoring (listening to) them and opened her eyes. She had moved during her sleep and was now facing the console. She didn't bother moving or doing anything else, simply just watching the scene unfold at an angle due to her head positioned on the fold of the armrest. God they argued a lot in this episode.

Eventually Danny and Clara left, albeit unhappily. The Doctor stepped out of the door muttering to himself, Lauren could just about still see him standing outside. Then the voice of Courtney Woods was heard. Lauren only saw her when she poked her head through the door to see the inside of the TARDIS, she sat up straight as Courtney laid eyes on her. Before Courtney could saying anything to Lauren the Doctor pulled her back from the TARDIS by her collar.

"Who's that girl?" Courtney said loud enough for Lauren to hear.

"A lost student who shouldn't be here. Lauren Raven, taking her home." The Doctor said briskly

"Oh Rena was wondering where you got to!" Courtney shouted to Lauren who heard her loud and clear.

Oh Rena! The nice girl she first spoke to here. _She was friends with Courtney? Okay._ Lauren smiled at the thought of her wondering what happened to her. "Tell her I'm ok, I'm with a friend and thanks for asking." Lauren called back.

The Doctor and Courtney finished their small talk and the Doctor came back inside and closed the door. "Two days. I can do it."

"Yes. Get a move on." Lauren said even if the Doctor said it more to himself rather than to her. The Blitzer was going to arrive very soon.

" _Afternoon_ sleepy head." The Doctor said with emphasis on the word afternoon as he got back to work. Lauren yawned an afternoon in return and stretched in the chair. Her feet hit something in front of her. Lauren looked down in puzzlement as she saw her school bag sitting there.

"Clara found your bag." The Doctor said without even looking at her to know what she was wondering.

"Well it's not even my school bag, it just appeared with me I think. Anyway I've already finished school to begin with." Lauren said. The Doctor said nothing. He did however take a mental note of what she said and filed it to the back of his mind for later thought as he continued on with his work.

"Though it does have my name on it," Lauren murmured as she looked at the white tag on the back of the bag with her name written on it. _Whose handwriting was that?_ It was not hers she was quite sure of it. "More to the point who has their name written on their school bag? I certainly never did!"

It bugged her because something was off about this. There was something else going on she felt it, then her stomach rumbled. Or maybe it was just her stomach she considered. "Doctor? Got any food?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was around two hours later when the scanner started bleeping. The Doctor who was carrying his tool box suddenly stopped and turned, staring in shock at the scanner. "No, no, no. No! No, no, no, no, no!" He hastily shouted as he grabbed his ghostbusters style backpack and stuff. Lauren tossed the book she was reading aside and ran down to him.

"I'll fetch Clara for you." It was less a question more of a statement. She wasn't going to miss out on all the fun, she wanted a distraction if she was going to be suck here. Anyway she had an advantage of knowing what was going to happen. Lauren ran out of the TARDIS with the Doctor hot on her heels.

The Doctor quickly guided them to the hall where parent's evening was currently being held. Clara was seated in view of the doors, the Doctor started waving through the glass trying to get her attention. She was busy talking to a girl's parents and Lauren decided it would be easier to just walk in, she was wearing the uniform after all so she wouldn't stand out.

"Let me," she said walking into the hall. Danny noticed her first. Lauren made a face at him, darting her gaze to Clara, indicating for him to get her attention. Danny coughed loudly and Clara looked up to him then to Lauren. "Miss Oswald?" She said in a polite voice. "Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow you? It's urgent."

Clara got up and Danny looked like he was about to follow suit. "Yes, of course Lauren." She turned to the girl and her parents, "Sorry won't be long. Student needs me." They made a bee line to the doors and out into the playground where the Doctor was standing with his backpack. "What's happening?" Clara asked.

"Clara, the vortex is opening." The Doctor explained urgently.

Danny came out to them and was being for the moment unhelpful. "You said Thursday night. Right, hall, quick."

"PE, shut up! Clara, it'll scan the area. If it gets to parents evening, it'll kill them all."

"We've got to evacuate." Danny cried.

The Doctor and Lauren both had enough, "Shut up!" they screamed in unison.

"Quickly," Clara cut in, "What do I do?" The Doctor explained to her what to do with the sonic screwdriver to distract it. Danny unhelpfully remained the Doctor his gadget wasn't ready. They had two minutes the Doctor explained, Clara left with sonic in hand and the Doctor told Danny to leave them alone as they left to go to the storeroom.

A minute later Clara burst into the storeroom just as the doors exploded behind her, the sound of the Blitzer's robotic voice rang, "Destroy. Destroy."

"Doctor, now! It's got to be now!" she yelled. But the Doctor needed a bit more time. Clara dodged the weapon fire and helped the Doctor with his backpack while Lauren crouched behind a table shouted "Hey! Blitzer remember me? What am I?"

The Blitzer turned to her guns blazing and she suddenly realized the danger. "Nine stop query scan. Temporal disruption." The Blitzer repeated.

The Doctor got the time he needed and used his backpack to give the Blitzer its orders but of course the final input code was missing. It was going to self-destruct. _Cue Danny please_ she thought as the Doctor and Clara began to panic. "Come on Blitzer I'm full of artron energy!" Lauren desperately tried to stall it until Danny arrived, it looked like it was working, except it was working too well as it fired at her, screaming she avoided the hit and ran behind Clara.

Finally Danny called the Blitzer before appearing from thin air as he turned off the invisibility watch before doing an impressive flip over the Blitzer who fired at him. The Doctor got the final input code in, confirming override of self-destruction. The Blitzer powered off, and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Clara and Danny were overjoyed and hugging each other, Lauren after catching her breath smiled at the happy sight. Good start Danny you did something useful. The Doctor finally admitted Danny did well after it, turned out he was protective over Clara, he feared Danny wouldn't be good enough for her. Lauren found it endearing, he cares for her even if it doesn't always look like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The world was safe from the Skovox Blitzer. Everything happened as it should have, Clara and Danny left to go back to her flat happily and the Doctor took Courtney and her in the TARDIS to watch the Blitzer float harmlessly in space. After he dropped Courtney back and the mess she made was cleaned Lauren sighed contently at the console. She patted its edge and the TARDIS hummed in response. The time ship seemed happy with Lauren's presence here. Lauren pondered if the old girl knew if she was going to arrive today, if she always knew this would happen; the TARDIS could see the future after all. Lauren heard the door close and the Doctor stepped up to stand by the console on the opposite side of her. He was back wearing his usual outfit again. Lauren had fangirled at the sight of him back in his trade mark costume much to the confusion of the Doctor.

"So…" Began Lauren.

"So?" Said the Doctor.

"What happens with me? You're not going to leave me on my own are you?" Lauren tried for what she hoped was a strong tone of voice but it caught at the end.

He pressed a switch and flipped a lever, typed on the keyboard. "Like you would survive in a world that is not your own, I'd give you a week tops out there." The Doctor set the ship back to drift in the vortex.

Lauren allowed herself the smallest of smiles, hope spreading in her chest. "So can I say? Here, with you? And Clara? This ship?" Her heart began to race at the thought, all of time and space with the Doctor. She wanted this. Hell, this is her dream and if she could travel with him she would be too distracted to think about her family, friends, and the guilt it would cause.

The Doctor looked to her and took in her hopeful gaze. He mentally sighed. The lost girl he mused, so very far from home. He wasn't looking for a new companion although with Clara with PE having another one wouldn't hurt he reasoned. She did prove useful in the end.

"I'd said I would help you didn't I?" He said after a pause. Immediately as the words left his mouth the girl beamed with happiness, she was grinning from ear to ear, so big he thought it would crack her face. Before he could protest Lauren had bounded towards him and captured him in a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and head resting on his chest.

"No, no, no, no. No hugs!" He pried her off him though she managed to take hold of his arms instead. "Rule one no hugs! If you want to travel with me you have to stick by my rules."

"Yes. Thank you, thank you Doctor!" The Doctor gave a small brief smile in return. "Though I can't promise the no hugging rule. Can I pick a room? If I'm going to stay I need a room."

"Of course. There are many rooms pick your favourite. Go down that corridor, turn left, keep going straight then turn right. Should be a few there. Try not to get lost."

Lauren quickly left down the corridor to find her room. She followed his directions and began trying a few doors. The first door she tried was locked. The second door she tried was also locked. And the third and the fourth doors was also locked. She was being to get confused then she found it. Her door. Lauren looked to her right to see a dark rich wooden door with beautiful patterns carved into the wood. Gallifreyian patterns. Her name was carved near the top. Yup this was the door to her room. The door was a standard size and the wood stood out in stark contrast to the metal walls of the ship. Most doors were metal. Perhaps bedroom doors were made of wood for a more warm welcoming feeling, or maybe it was down to personal preference. She must preferred the beautiful wooden door.

"OK what have you got in store for me on the other side?" The TARDIS hummed encouragingly for her to enter and see for herself. Lauren turned the knob and stepped into her new bedroom and gasped.

It was bigger than any room she had before. Yet it appeared just as cosy as it did spacious. It was the ceiling she had gasped at, instead of boring and plain as she was expecting, the ceiling was full of stars and galaxies. An image of the deep space was projected like a hologram by the TARDIS, galaxies and clouds moved softly like real space would and the stars twinkling. Lauren watched in awe as a shooting star passed. It reminded her of the scene in Closing Time with the eleventh Doctor and Stromageddon. It was beautiful, so real looking yet as a projection it held an artistic flare to it that made it look like a masterpiece. The image took on a blueish purple tone. There was a double bed in the middle with sheets that were the colour of the night sky covered with white dots representing stars. The rest of the walls was like the ship itself and the floor was carpeted.

Opposite the bed was a large TV screen mounted into the wall, to the left side of the bed closest to the door was a small stand of drawers with a lamp sitting on top. By the wall over on the far right at the end of the room was a grand Victorian wardrobe with a mirror on the door, and a matching dark wooden chest of drawers sat off from it. The desk and chair was keeping with the apparent Victorian theme of the furniture. The desk was elegant standing on its four nimble legs.

Lauren laughed as she saw the desk also had a three way mirror like Clara had in her flat. The Doctor wouldn't understand the need for three mirrors. There was an attached ensuite. What Lauren found impressive though (apart from the space ceiling) was the upper level above the wardrobe and the ensuite along the wall. The spiral stairs beside the chested drawers lead to the upper balcony which was like a small library like the console room. Rows of books sat across the selves from one side to the other, complete with a very comfy looking chair like the Doctor's.

"Oh my, old girl this is amazing! This is beyond any normal room, any room I could imagine thank you so much!" Lauren jumped happily around the room like a child in a toy store.

The TARDIS hummed loudly clearly impressed with herself, as she should be Lauren thought.

Lauren looked to the mirror on the wardrobe and realized she was still wearing blood splattered uniform. She was a mess. She quickly got changed into a pair of pyjamas found in the drawers and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Emerging from the bathroom Lauren flopped straight into the bed and nested herself under the covers. Hopefully her energy levels should be back to normal tomorrow. The lights dimmed and the girl thanked the ship.

Sleep captured her before thoughts of her life before became too sharp in her head, because of this Lauren's first official night on the TARDIS was the most peaceful. The rest of the many nights that would eventually follow would not be so kind to her. Tonight though the girl was contently resting in a blanket of stars and under the watchful gaze of the galaxies of outer space above.


	8. The Letter to Clara

Hey guys i'm finally back! Thanks everyone for the support, I've finally finished all of my exams and essays so i'm officially free for the summer. Woo! Now I can focus more on this story. Keep the reviews, favs and follows coming in :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8 The Letter to Clara

Lauren had woken refreshed and feeling ready for what the day would throw at her. The blissful seconds of unawareness after waking from deep sleep fogged her mind, she saw the image of space above before she remembered where she was. The TARDIS not her university dorm. She sat up straight on the bed feeling fussy. She never thought she would miss her university halls. _Don't think about them_. She could see their faces smiling at her but she refused to think their names, who they were, the people she left behind. Lauren took a moment to compose herself, rubbing her hands over her face. She palmed her eyes to wipe away the sleep and the tears gathering. _You can do this! You're going on an adventure._ She got changed into jeans and a grey jumper with a pair of converse shoes that the tenth Doctor would be proud of. She was brushing her long black hair when someone knocked at her door.

"Hello Lauren? You up yet?" It was Clara.

"Yes. Come in."

Clara poked her head around the door, "Hey you!" She smiled warmly, "Oh, nice room," she stepped inside. "Heard you were staying a while, thought I'd come and say hello properly."

"Hello." Lauren said shyly. This was still going take some getting used to. Clara sensed her nerves.

"Come on don't be shy." She sat down on her bed and patted the space beside her for Lauren to sit. Lauren complied. "That's better. Don't worry I don't bite and I am currently not in teacher mode."

Lauren laughed, "I never really was a student of yours anyway."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway first things first," Clara turned towards her and extended her hand, then hesitated, "I won't get another shock will I?"

"Only one way to find out." They shook hands and nothing happened. The girls smiled at each other.

"Come here," Clara said before suddenly pulling Lauren into a hug. Lauren in turn immediately stiffened in her arms, frozen, unable to understand the familiarity of Clara's actions. Clara however quickly noticed the lack of response from the other girl and frowned, releasing the startled looking Lauren from her grasp. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Why are you shy all of a sudden?"

Lauren really didn't know what to say. "I, um, well, I've only just met you…" _Why was her heart hammering in her chest?_

Clara's eyes went wide. The Doctor was right about her eyes. "What?" Clara voice was a slightly higher pitch now. Lauren just stared back at her wide eyed not daring to speak. She knew Clara was a friendly hugging type of person but why was she acting conformable around her? Unless she was trying to comfort her. An awkward silence passed between them until Clara cleared her throat. "OK. Well, um, right…" she trailed off. "How old are you?" Clara suddenly asked.

"Twenty, definitely not a school student." She confirmed.

Clara smirked. "You could get away with it though," Lauren feigned mock offence. Clara's face grew serious again. She was studying the girl in front of her, looking into her eyes almost as if she was trying to find something. Clara sighed, clearly not finding what she was looking for and Lauren felt sad for some unknown reason. As if she was a disappointment. Clara decided to start from the beginning. "OK the Doctor explained a few things there, you're from a different dimension, must be quite a shock. Sorry do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"No, its OK." Said Lauren and she began to explain what happened from her view from just waking up in her classroom to now. She grabbed her school bag and showed it to Clara. "Appeared with this, has a copy of Pride and Prejudice if you're interested. But see, that's not my handwriting."

Without missing a beat Clara said "So if that's not your handwriting, then someone must have put it there…and if someone put it there then they knew this was going to happen!" _Exactly!_ Thought Lauren. "Don't want to think about the uniform though…"

Lauren shook her head before delving a hand inside the bag to see what else was there. She pulled out a letter. _Wait a letter? How did I not notice that before?_ "Clara? This appears to be for you…"

The words: _To Clara Oswald only, Open on September 28_ _th_ _2014_ was written neatly on the front. OK, that definitely _was_ her handwriting.

Clara took the letter. It was today's date. She looked between the letter and Lauren and back to the letter before carefully opening it. Her eyes darted across the page reading the first few lines but she abruptly folded the paper and pocketed it.

Lauren frowned at her. "Sorry better to read this alone," said Clara, smiling apologetically. "Time travel Lauren it's very complicated and you don't want to know."

A feeling slowly began to sink in, Clara's behaviour and now this letter with her own handwriting. _Time travel Lauren it's very complicated_ …such a strange comment, did Clara mean what Lauren thought she was hinting at?

"Clara who sent you that letter?" she asked, scared of her answer.

"I think you already know," Clara replied slowly.

"That was from me? A future me, I'm right aren't I?" Clara nodded slowly. "Clara, why would I send a letter to you? What's going on?"

"So this really is your first time? Your first time here? You haven't met me or the Doctor before?"

Lauren blinked rapidly. "WHAT?!" She didn't exactly mean to shout, the shock of what Clara said, well, shocked her.

"OK that proves it!" said Clara looking startled, moving slightly away on the bed doing the thing with her eyes again.

"I've met you and the Doctor before?! I've only just arrived here!" Lauren was nearly approaching hysterics.

Clara rested her hands on Lauren's shoulder, trying to reassure the girl. "OK, calm down. It's alright. I probably could of said that less bluntly sorry. But I wasn't sure…" she trailed off trying to find the right words. "OK I am going to tell you straight. Yes, I have meet you before. Twice."

Lauren finally calmed down enough to think logical thoughts. Always be logical. "Wait hang on, if that's true were you and the Doctor pretending not to know me the whole time?"

"No actually, the Doctor doesn't remember you. It was a long time ago from his perspective, _a life time ago,_ but give him time I reckon and he probably will remember you." Clara fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves as she gave Lauren a thoughtful look. "I did though. Recognize you that is, when I saw you. The Headmaster told me there was going to be a new student called Lauren Raven but I didn't realize it was going to be you. Anyway I was too busy to question your motives for appearing as a student, more worried about what the Doctor was up to."

Clara took a breath debating how much she could tell the girl in front of her. "What I mean is the times I met you, you came out of nowhere, you knew of me a lot more than I knew of you, and I would normally go along with it, you were a friend of the Doctor. I thought this was one of those encounters again you told me I would see you again. I was waiting for you to explain your appearance as you did the last times but...now I understand you can't."

There was a pause as Lauren considered her words. Clara could see her mind running through a thousand thoughts per second and felt empathy for her. This must be a really scary situation, she would be frightened and a nervous wreck if what happened to Lauren happened to her. The Lauren that she met twice was confident, wasn't shy around her like this one, she had a purpose. The one in front of her didn't.

"You never even told me you were from a different dimension, I didn't know this would happen, meeting in the wrong order, god I'm sorry I'm just finding it hard to believe."

Lauren let out a shaky breath, "You and me both."

 _Time travel. I time travel in the future and somewhere along the line I meet the Doctor before his current face? How? And why wouldn't I tell Clara this though? Warn her about meeting a younger me?_

Clara reached out and gently took Lauren's hand in her. "Hey Lauren don't worry, looks like we're on the same page, well, more or less. We can get to know each other properly. Anyway I'm positive we'll be best friends."

"Let me guess my future self gave that last part away didn't she?" She laughed as Clara giggled.

"Yeah, we have a lot of fun together according to her. And speaking of fun, the Doctor has a planet in mind for us to visit today. And since this is your first trip out he's out to impress." Clara got up off the bed and began to head to the door. "Well come on! He said it has a purple sky with an ocean that lights up at night. And the locals are known to have these amazing festivals and markets."

"Sounds like an adventure." Lauren said following Clara out to the console room, barely containing her excitement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I step out now?" Lauren said shaking with excitement. Her first official trip out with the Doctor and Clara! And it wasn't going to be an episode so she didn't know what to expect; which was all the more fun! If not completely terrifying at the same time.

"Hold on don't go barging out!" the Doctor said from the console.

Clara giggled at the other girl's enthusiasm, remembering her first time stepping out onto Akhaten with the Eleventh Doctor right behind her. It was a moment Clara will never forget. "Before you go out first close your eyes." Lauren did so as Clara stood behind her holding onto her arms ready to guide her out, echoing the same thing eleven did with her. "Remember you did this with me Doctor?" She grinned over her shoulder at the Doctor, part of her nostalgic, part of her hoping to see the connect from his new face to his younger face. The younger face she still caught herself missing sometimes, and his affections but she was warming quickly to this grumpy face of his.

The Doctor allowed himself a smile, "How could I forget Clara?" He walked to the doors and opened them for the girls to slowly walk out.

"Lauren Raven are you ready?" Clara whispered to her ear. Lauren nodded. She removed her hands.

"Open your eyes now," said the Doctor eager to impress.

"Oh my god…" Lauren gasped. The sky was indeed a deep purple and the stars were different, other worlds could be seen from the sky and the landscape was different: she was on an alien planet. She was standing on an alien planet! And there was markets everywhere with aliens walking through and viewing the stalls. The air smelled of food and fumes rose from some of the tents giving off strange smelling aromas in the air. The first thing that hit her was the noise, the sound of many conversations spoken in different alien languages, some seemed to grunt and speak in strange vocal noises, and the verbal languages were being translated into English which was an overwhelming thought. Lauren made a mental note to remember to ask them how the aliens suddenly 'speak' English, ask the obvious questions so they don't get suspicious that she knows things she shouldn't.

"I'M ON AN ALIEN PLANET! NEVER MIND DEEP SPACE!" Lauren began shouting and bouncing between the pair.

"Lauren and Clara welcome to Yavon, half way across the universe you're a long way from Earth. The people are known as Yavonions and with all the culture and parties there are many other lifeforms as you can see who come to celebrate with them."

The Doctor led the way as they followed him into the heart of the market place.

"You think this is impressive wait till night time and the ocean lights up like electricity, glowing like fire when the sun sets which only happens once a year so the locals throw a party to their Gods for good fortune for the new year and the changing seasons." He explained. "Look!" The Doctor suddenly pointed to an alien and leaned towards the girls, "That is the native Yavonion."

The said alien he pointed to was a humanoid who was rather tall with pale greyish skin, this one had what appeared to be tribal patterns painted on its skin as did most of its kind. They had big violet eyes with looked slightly too big for their heads, thin noses and normal looking mouths and their limbs were slender and they had dark hair. The Yavonions wore colourful robes and garments rapped around their bodies which reminded Lauren somewhat of the style of Roman Emperors. The one the Doctor pointed to turned out to be a male who politely bowed when passing them giving a small smile, however when he smiled it showed a glimpse of very small but sharp looking rows of teeth that made Lauren jump, taken back. She could tell these Yavonions were rather beautiful and soft in their appearance so when she saw the sharp rows of teeth she flinched at the contrast – wondering what type of food they eat that requires such teeth, or if they ate humans she thought darkly.

"Try not to stare too much at the aliens some won't like to be gawked at," the Doctor warned.

But it was hard not to stare at all of the aliens, they were just so different. What was it the Doctor once said to Rose…culture shock? Yes, she was having culture shock. Even Clara was having a hard time not staring at everyone and everything, she too was just as in awe of her surroundings. Lauren wished she had several eyes just to take everything in.

"Why are the aliens speaking English?" Lauren asked.

"TARDIS translation. The ship translates alien languages inside your head, they're not speaking English you just hear it and vice versa, consider it a gift from her." The Doctor explained.

"Come on Lauren lets go over to the stall that's the size of Big Ben. Doctor you coming?" Clara asked.

"Nah you two go ahead for a bit I'll catch you up. But remember don't go wandering too far, don't get into fights, and don't do something stupid." The Doctor handed them credits, their money he clarified to buy whatever they wish. Unlimited credits he gave apparently.

"I think you need that advice more than we do Doctor," Clara smirked before pulling Lauren with her through the crowds.

"Meet here in an hour!" The Doctor shouted, turning to go then turning back again shouting, "Almost forgot don't eat or drink any of the blue stuff! Poisonous to humans! Blue bad!"

Clara signalled through the crowds she heard him before they could no longer see each other as Clara and Lauren disappeared in blur among the crowd of aliens. This was without a doubt one of the best experiences of her life Lauren thought as she and Clara buzzed through the place grinning madly as her beginner traveller excitement rubbed off on Clara.

And like any traveller, she wanted to take some pictures. Poking her hands into her pockets she came to the realization she didn't possess a phone. "Clara can I borrow your phone to take pictures? I don't have mine." Lauren asked. There was so much to see and memorize, she wanted memories and she wanted photos to prove it. Living the experience is the best way to do things but having photos of the experience were also invaluable in her view.

"Yeah sure. Knock yourself out just don't look at my photos they're embarrassing," she fished out her phone from her back pocket and handed it to Lauren.

"Cheers." Lauren unlocked the home screen and tapped on the camera icon quickly beginning to snap pictures of the aliens in the stall selling. The items they sold from the stalls ranged from food to pretty stones, gems, jewellery, clothes, space ship parts, stuff that looked like junk but could have been valuable, weapons, there was a tent selling alien birds for pets. Lauren snapped pictures of the aliens and the various items on sale; the glowing stones catching her attention. She and Clara picked a few up inspecting them as a creature with horns and a snout with bore teeth and snakelike looking eyes dressed in robes gestured, encouraging them to buy what they fancied. The creature was a female. Apparently certain stones and gems changed colour based on your mood and came with a description of the colours and their meaning – unlike the ones on Earth these little gems actually worked and didn't change colour purely on your body heat.

"The red one," Clara said pointing to the one on Lauren's left. "Pick the red one." Clara grinned at her. OK red one it was Lauren thought as she dropped the light blue mood stone that matched her eyes in favour for the red.

"Any particular reason?" Lauren asked.

Clara smirked at her mysteriously before saying, "You always wore a mood stone that's neutral colour was red." Lauren paid for the red stone wasting no time in putting it around her neck. The stone pulsed red, then, slowly they observed its core turning yellow. Clara looked at the colour guide. "Hmm, yellow, basic terms are warm, friendly, happiness, joy, and energy. Feeling any of those?"

"All of the above." Lauren grinned.

They continued to make their way through out the market, heading to the one tent that towered over everyone else, the one Clara had nicknamed Big Ben because of its shape and size. Turned out it was a make shift temple to worship and pray to the Gods before the festival.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours had passed and the trio were contently sitting on a small cliff edge overlooking the setting sun and the locals and other life forms currently partying and celebrating on the beach below the end of the year, welcoming the new. The Doctor was right, this was the best spot to catch the beautiful view before them and the sight of people having fun, without missing anything or getting too immersed in the crowds. Lauren watched a creature on stilts breathing fire to gasping and delighted onlookers. The noise and excitement was thick in the air and the beating of big drums from the drummers caused the ground to shake, so much so that even up on their cliff edge above they could feel the vibrations beneath them where they sat.

"It's close now," the Doctor said in a half shout for the girls to hear him over the noise of the drums. Lauren, Clara and the Doctor looked out as the sun slowly began to set below the ocean line. The people became more ecstatic compared to what they were which Lauren didn't think was possible for them to do so. There was dancing and the drum beats quickened, causing the ground to practically pulse and Lauren felt the ground buzz through her body – her palms tingling and she grinned at the sensation and the sheer wonder she was experiencing.

If this all turned out to be a dream then she didn't mind dreaming forever.

Then, suddenly, as the sun disappeared behind the sea and darkness fell, there was a brilliant flash of electric blue that streaked across the waves, so quick you had to double check if you really saw it or not. The drumming had stopped, and so did everyone in the crowd. Silence. Everyone including the Doctor, Clara and Lauren appeared to hold their breath until another flash of brilliant bright light stretched across the waves, and another, and another, and another. The ocean was alight, glowing electric blue dots across the waves flashing in the night and the aliens erupted into cheers and laughter as they began their ritual dances and the drums sounded up again. Lauren and Clara both whooped and cheered and started clapping along – completely immersed in the moment joy. The Doctor smiled and watched their reactions, the wonder in the eyes of his companions that made the whole experience ten times better; seeing through their eyes.

"Happy New Year and good luck to the Yavonions!" Lauren cheered raising an arm out dramatically and blowing on a party blower the Doctor had had in his pockets as Clara laughed.

"Thank you Doctor this really was amazing!" Lauren said, moving to hug him as he protested.

"There was a no hugging rule! Hug Clara she's obsessed with them," the Doctor whined. Lauren let go of him. "You're welcome by the way."

Lauren hugged Clara who gratefully accepted it unlike the Doctor. They took a selfie together and she could practically feel the Doctor roll his eyes at that. And just to annoy him she subtlety snapped one of him unaware, it turned out to be a pretty funny shot of him making her burst into fit of giggles.

"It was a lovely day out Doctor. Surprised nothing bad happened, no world crisis or getting chased by an alien," Clara commented after a bit.

"One of those rare adventures. Enjoy it but don't get used to it though." The Doctor warned casually.

Clara's mouth quirked, "Wouldn't dream of it Doctor."

"We'll be heading back to the TARDIS soon but for now enjoy the party and the view," he said as he relaxed more and lay down on the ground. "And no more photos of me." He added under his breath.


	9. Kill The Moon

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, took me a bit longer to write it when I was in a bad mood for the past couple of days. However I've improved and finished this chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. In this chapter (and in the last) I'm interested in exploring what happens in between episodes, especially since there was a gasp between the Caretaker and Kill the Moon. I should add Kill the Moon is not a favourite episode of series 8 of mine, it dragged in parts and I was not fond of the forced pro life message it showed and it will show in the character of Lauren.

But without further ado,

Chapter 9 Kill the Moon

The Doctor and Lauren burst through the TARDIS doors and quickly slammed them shut again, both of them panting, leaning against the doors as angry shouts and stones could be heard hitting the wood behind them. The Doctor and Lauren suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lauren gasped between her laughter.

"He deserved it! Pompous pudding brain." The Doctor grinned which was a delight to see in this incarnation of him. He made his way to the console, flipping the lever and taking off from the forest planet they were on. Lauren remained at the doors, trying to steady her breathing. Her lungs and legs ached with all the running, she was never a running type of person and now suddenly she had to be. She was sweating and the adrenaline high she experienced was lowering, making her realize how much pressure she actually put on her body. Never mind a casual drug high she thought, she could understand Clara getting her kicks out of adrenaline and the danger.

Lauren finally calmed her racing heart enough to speak again, "Yes but he was their King of course he was going to be pompous! Anyway there was no call to insult him then push him down their sacred well in front of his whole tribe, which might I add, was well over a hundred people."

"I did not push him, I _accidentally bumped_ into him when I tripped over his stupid long cloak. Which he didn't need, he looked ridiculous."

 _No, but you did once have a ridiculously long scarf at one point, surprised you never tripped over it_ thought Lauren though she loved his scarf.

"Hmm, whatever you say. I'm going to change." Lauren left to head to her room to get out of her sweaty clothes.

It had been a few days since she arrived in the Doctor's world. She still wasn't use to the whole thing. Her first adventure with the Doctor and Clara went surprisingly well, nothing remotely dangerous happened while they were on Yavon, though she felt the Doctor was secretly disappointed at the fact. Her second went less smoothly with them but didn't get too out of control. And as for her third, well, the Doctor pushed a tribe King down a well while they were investigating the monster plaguing the village. Turned out the creature came from a crashed spaceship on the planet and was injured after men kidnapped it from its natural habitat to sell for profit, attacking anyone who would get too close to it. They found the kidnappers who were promptly arrested not before getting the creature back to its world, and running again for their lives as the angry tribe people wanted their heads after the Doctor disrespected and injured their King.

It was a lot to take in within a few days. Already it felt as if she met the Doctor weeks ago. The adventures kept her busy which she supposed was a good thing. She had yet to experience another episode since the Caretaker one but she knew there was at least some time gap between that episode and the next, if only she could remember what the next one was. Clara still had that once a week schedule she was desperately trying to maintain so there was a lot of in-between time never explored onscreen. Lauren had yet to decide whether being part of the in-between adventures was a good thing or not. Pros: she gets to see things no Doctor Who fan ever will, it was new and exciting, she gets to know the characters better. Cons: she had no future knowledge which meant she was in real danger. Lauren had no idea about what was going to happen this morning on her adventure which was why she shuck to the Doctor like glue throughout the whole thing.

As she got to her room and changed she felt the ship land. He must be gone to get Clara again. Lauren grabbed her journal she kept in the drawer beside her bed and began writing down a summary of her adventure. She decided she was going to keep a journal after her adventures as well as to write down her feelings; she needed a place to vent them. It wasn't even her idea, it was the Doctor's idea of all people who suggested that she should keep her human emotions as he said, in a book after he caught her moping over her lost family. Lauren cried on the second night in the TARDIS and even more the next night. Clara assured her she could always come to her if she needed to talk or just want some company but Lauren didn't want her to see her cry like that. She didn't want to be vulnerable, she would not be weak in front of anyone. You know when its okay to cry and you would often tell others its okay to do so but when it came around to yourself you suddenly find yourself unwilling to even say you're not okay? That was what Lauren was currently doing even if she knew it was stupid.

She finished her entry and made her way back to the console room. The Doctor wasn't there but in his place was Courtney Woods. Wait, what?

"What are you doing here?" Lauren demanded.

Courtney looked at her startled before remembering she was the other girl with the Doctor. "Oh it's you. What's your name again?"

 _Thanks for remembering…_ "It's Lauren."

The Doctor stepped through the doors followed by Clara who didn't look too happy. He spots Courtney is inside at the console and runs over to her, "Oi! Give over!"

"I got stuff to clean up with," said Courtney holding up paper towels.

"What?"

"And I got these from the chemist," she adds, showing the bracelets on her wrists. The Doctor looked down at them in confusion.

"Vortex manipulators?" he asked.

Courtney frowned at him, "No travel sickness"

"Good. Because I don't like people being sick in my TARDIS. No being sick. And no hanky-panky. And that goes for you as well Lauren." The Doctor said pointing to her as he moved around the console.

Lauren looked offended, crossing her arms. "Excuse me but I haven't done any of that."

"You haven't done any of that _yet_. I'm saying don't do it at all."

Clara was still not happy about something. "Doctor!"

"Sorry, that's the rules." He clarified thinking that was the problem she was having. Clara stepped towards the Doctor and looked at Courtney.

"Look, Courtney, you're not going to be needing those because you're not going to be doing any travelling." She leaned on the console and continued to the Doctor in a lower tone. "Doctor, will you just, just tell her?"

He looked down at her still confused. "Tell her what?"

"Yeah what's going on here?" Lauren piped in not understand what was going on. Was this part of an episode? Courtney was here so it could well be she reasoned but if so, what episode was it again?

Clara almost exasperated, "Tell her that she's special."

"Have you gone bananas?" This was clearly the most pointless conversion the Doctor thought he was having. While Lauren was just getting more confused.

"Okay, who the hell is special?" _Can someone please answer my questions?!_

Instead of a direct answer to her question, this time Courtney spoke up and she was clearly upset. "Do you really think I'm not special? You can't just take me away like that. It's like you kicked a big hole in, in the side of my life! You really think it? I'm nothing? I'm not special?"

The Doctor looked at Courtney then flicked his gaze to Clara who was standing by the railings with her arms crossed. Clara held her ground, she wasn't going to help him, she gave him a definite look that said ' _this is your doing, you started it, you damn well fix it and fix it right.'_ The Doctor narrowed his eyes and scoffed, turning away from them briefly.

 _Wait, hold on did the Doctor say to a fifteen year old girl she wasn't special? Wtf…_

"Wait let me get this right, Doctor did you tell Courtney she wasn't special? You told a teenage girl that she was not special?! Doctor you do not say that to people, especially to people that young. Even by your standards that's cruel." Lauren glared at him. She couldn't believe he would say that let alone to a fifteen year old girl. She was now rather angry at him.

"Yes, thank you Lauren that is my point exactly." Clara said

The Doctor was outnumbered and rebuked by his two companions. He looked at the three of them judging him before he mumbled to himself, "God." Then he turned back to Courtney and in a softer voice, "How'd you like to be the first woman on the moon? Is that special enough for you?"

Courtney immediately brighten and smiled, "Yeah, all right."

"Okay. Now we can do something interesting." He sets the TARDIS flying and the ground shakes beneath them.

Clara turned around suddenly realizing what the Doctor was doing, "Hey, Doctor!"

Ooohhh! Lauren suddenly remembered this was an episode. This was the next episode _Kill the Moon_. She got excited then she remembered it was _that_ episode and her excitement diminished. The one she wasn't particularly fond of. The one with spiders (and Lauren really, really didn't like spiders) and the moon being an egg and that awkward pro-life message that was really unnecessary and was handled poorly in the episode. And of course the Doctor leaving Clara to deal with it. Yeah she had a lot of conflicting feelings over this episode and judging from fan reviews of the time she wasn't the only one this story pissed off. Lauren didn't remember must of the dialogue if not at all, only the main events, she remembered more of the reviews rather than the story itself.

Once the TARDIS landed the Doctor sent everyone off to get the orange space suits to wear. Lauren wondered how many of these suits the Doctor actually had and if the TARDIS duplicates them. The orange suits where cool but turned out to be a pain to put on and when the helmet went over her head she discovered it was rather claustrophobic.

Once everyone was suited up in their spacesuits they stepped out of the TARDIS into a storage area filled with various cylindrical objects, pieces of equipment, racks of objects sacked, labelled and there was a US flag hanging on some. The area was futuristic and stereotypically silver and white in colour.

"This isn't the moon. Where are we?" said Courtney from first stepping out of the blue box.

"On a recycled space shuttle. 2049, judging by the prototype version of the Bennett Oscillator." The Doctor said taking off his helmet, the others following his lead and removed theirs. Lauren let out a relieved sigh as she held her helmet – she wouldn't call herself claustrophobic but she hated to be confined. "Where's the gravity coming from?" he wondered. The Doctor walked around surveying everything around him from the sack of boxes and equipment piled together.

"What are they?" Clara asked.

"About a hundred nuclear bombs."

An alarm suddenly blared causing everyone to look around them startled as the floor rumbled. The Doctor looked out through the airlock window. Lauren did likewise and gasped. "Ah. We're on our _way_ to the moon." The Doctor realized as the floor began to shake. "Check that. We're about to crash into it!" He ran back to the others, "Hold on! Hold on!"

Everyone quickly grasped onto the cargo nets hung on the wall before the shaking worsened and things went flying around them. "Why didn't you just tell her you didn't mean it?!" Clara shouted over the noise hanging on for dear life.

Lauren with her eyes strewed shut and knuckles turning white from holding on tightly, felt her stomach churn and she fought the urge to throw up as the space shuttle dissented at a sickly alarming rate before belly-flopping onto the surface of the moon and skidding to a less than graceful halt. Everyone lay slumped against the wall and the floor while Lauren went flying forward and unceremoniously hit the ground. She lay in a heap on the floor and all she managed to do was make a sound of muffled pain. Lauren really hoped she wasn't going to make a habit of falling face first into things. The Doctor give Lauren a hand getting up quickly assessing her and Clara and Courtney were fine.

The door of the storage room opened with a whoosh as three crew members entered, led by a woman, their captain, who were all dressed in the same white bulky spacesuits.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the woman demanded, anger laced her voice as she looked at the four of them in distrust.

The Doctor however was unfazed by the woman's angry demeanour or demand. Instead of a response he asked the question that was more important in his mind, "Why have you got all these nuclear bombs?"

"I'm not going to give you another chance." The woman warned. You could tell from her face she was itching to just throw them out the airlock and be rid of them or just plain shoot them.

Again, the Doctor was unfazed and didn't take seriously her warning. "Oh? Well, you're just going to have to shoot us then. Shoot the little girl first." The Doctor pulled a startled looking and protesting Courtney to the front to stand before the woman and her crew. "She doesn't want to stand there watching us getting shot, does she? She'll be terrified. Girl first, then the other girl, then the teacher, and then me." Courtney walked back from everyone and sat on the floor, sulking.

"You'll have to spend a lot of time shooting me because I will keep on regenerating." The Doctor began moving and walking in a strange way. Testing the gravity Lauren thought but his display was rather amusing. "In fact, I'm not entirely sure that I won't keep on regenerating forever."

"Doctor, what are you doing?" asked Clara watching the Doctor make slow steps backwards and forwards.

"Gravity test. So, it'll be very time consuming and messy, and rather wasteful, because I think I might just possible to be able to help you," He started doing bunny hops as he speaks, "You see, I am a super intelligent alien being who flies in a time and space. Are you going to shoot me?" He now stopped hopping and stood directly in front of the woman.

The woman sighed heavily, "No."

The Doctor asked about the nuclear bombs before deciding the easier question to ask was what was wrong with his yo-yo. Just like the Fourth Doctor he took out his yo-yo and used it to do a gravity test.

"It goes up and down which it shouldn't be able to do here." Lauren beat Clara to the answer.

"Bingo. Correct Lauren. It shouldn't." Lauren smiled at the praise even if it was cheating since she knew the answer already. It was like taking a sneak peek at a test before doing the test. The penny finally drops for everyone else. "Ah ha. We should be bouncing about this cabin like little fluffy clouds. But we're not. What is the matter with the moon?"

The captain explained that nobody knew but the Doctor remarked the moon has put on weight; he began listing several ways it could that made no sense to Lauren whatsoever. But they knew one thing it was something alien.

"Must be causing chaos on Earth. The tides will be so high that they will drown whole cities." The Doctor stated.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing about it?" he sounded exasperated. The captain took a case from the pile. The Doctor looked confused. "This?" he asked.

"That's what you do with aliens, isn't it? Blow them up?" There was slight menace in her voice and Lauren felt a feeling of dread in her stomach. This was not going to be a fun adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren watched through her helmet, breathe fogging her view on every exhale she made, the airlock opened with a hiss revealing the moon's surface. "Never thought I'd be on the moon." She whispered in awe. _Never thought you'd be travelling with the Doctor_ , the voice in her head supplied. Courtney had the honour of stepping out first, only to then ruin Neil Armstrong's quote. The captain, Lundvik her name was, summed it up perfectly, so much for history.

The group made their way from the space shuttle onto the moon's surface which crunched under their feet. Shortly after they came to a modular settlement in a nearby crater. Captain Lundvik explained things as they walked. "There was a mining survey, Mexicans. Something happened up here. Nobody knows what. That's when the trouble began back on Earth. High tide everywhere at once. The greatest natural disaster in history."

They approached the entrance, the airlock was wide open and covered in cobwebs. "Cobwebs?" Clara questioned. Lauren shivered. One of those spider things was in there. She was redundant to step inside.

"Henry, go back and prime the bombs." Lundvik ordered.

Henry the middle aged astronaut, looked very unsure of himself, in fact, he looked unsure of everything at the moment. "Er, is there any instructions?" he asked uncertainly. Clearly this wasn't his area of expertise.

Lundvik sighed in annoyance, "There's a switch on each of them. The light goes red."

"They won't go off?" he asked nervously. Lauren felt sorry for him.

"No, not till I fiddle with this thing." She explained trying to control her frustration at her rather useless colleague.

A worried looking Henry turned around uncertainly and slowly began to walk in the direction they came, and Lauren's chest tightened. _He's going to die. He's going to die_! The thought repeated in her head as her breathing increased.

"Shall we?" Lundvik gestured.

"Is that the best you could get?" the Doctor observed.

"Second hand space shuttle, third hand astronauts."

The rest of the group made their way into the base, while Lauren just stood frozen, staring at Henry's retreating form. Guilt. If she didn't do anything that's what she'd feel. If she doesn't even try to save him. She could though, save him. There was a chance she could. This man surviving would have no effect on the overall plot of this story. The question was how would she do it? Without raising suspicion from the Doctor and Clara, but the Doctor especially.

"Lauren?" Clara called. The girl in question jumped slightly.

"Yup, sorry coming!" Lauren said too quickly. Earning a questioning stare from Clara. Lauren hastily entered behind them, the other astronaut man named Duke closing the airlock door behind her. The sound of its heavy thud shut made her wince. _I need to go back out there and save him!_ She was beginning to get very distressed. The Doctor gave a brief glance in her direction but she pretended not to notice. The cobwebs hung everywhere across the walls and ceiling, adding to her unease and guilt. The place was dark save for the flashlights.

The others began talking about the facts of this place but she wasn't really listening. She wanted to leave and run to Henry, make him turn back. She hated spiders, she didn't want to be here. She needed out. Lauren was panicking. Suddenly Courtney screamed and everyone rushed to where she was.

"Courtney!" Clara shouted and was the first to reach her. Courtney stumbled upon a spacesuit hanging in a cocoon in the cobwebs. "Oh, my god. Doctor, tell me there wasn't anyone inside that thing?"

The Doctor approached the cocoon and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver, "I could, but it wouldn't make it true."

Lauren let out a gasp as she seen what was left of the man's body. She wanted to vomit, the world felt like it was tipping over. She felt light headed. A dead body. Worse, this was the fate of Henry, going to _be_ his fate if she didn't do anything. Lauren couldn't take it anymore. What was the point of her being here if she couldn't change anything? Before she realized what she was doing, she was running down the corridor to the airlock door. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears as she struggled to open the heavy door. Using all of her strength, arms straining, clumsily spacesuit clad hands making the task even more difficult – she finally turned and pulled the door open with a grunt.

Lauren ran out the door before the others could realize she wasn't with them, in pursue of Henry.


	10. No Regrets

I'm back with another chapter woo! I just had trouble there uploading my chapter to the doc manager, no idea way. I know this is late, took me a while to write it and be happy with it and i do have a social life so blame that also for the delay in updating. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep following, favs and reviewing hopefully that will get me to update quicker :)

Chapter 10 No Regrets

She ran in the direction she last seen Henry's retreating form. Everything looked the same on the surface of the moon. Dark, grey and rocks everywhere; in the horizon she could see the Earth in half-light hanging in space with the stars surrounding it, and it was beautiful. Maybe if people could see the Earth like Lauren could now, they would appreciate it a bit more and take care of it. Lauren heaved a breath as she walked up on the moon's equivalent of a hill which was actually the crater the settlement was in with the others still inside. She pondered how long it would take them to realize she disappeared and what excuse she will now have to come up with to explain her actions. Small rocks crunched under the boots of her suit, some rolling down behind her every step, causing dust to float around her ankles. Besides her heavy breathing, her footsteps were the only noise she heard. The moon was silent, well, that will soon change, but at this moment it was unnerving.

Once she reached level ground she had a good view of everything, including the crashed spaceship they landed in which wasn't very hard to miss, and there not far in the distance heading towards it was the white moving form of Henry against all the grey.

"Henry!" Lauren shouted. He didn't appear to hear her, either it was his middle age or that bulky spacesuit he wore that reduced his hearing. She began running towards him. "Henry!" she shouted again louder, this time he heard her. Henry turned around looking rather startled at the girl in the bright orange spacesuit running towards him.

He stood looking confused as the young girl finally came to a panting stop just before him a few minutes later. "Did the Captain send you as back up?" He asked sounding slightly hopeful.

"What?" The girl replied confused, "Why would she send back up when all she asked you to do was flick a switch or something?"

"Oh." Henry looked sheepish. "Then why are you here and not with them?"

"Er, she's changed her mind she doesn't need the bombs primed, not yet anyway," she lied. It wasn't the best lie and one that would certainly get her into trouble once she met Lundvik again. But judging by Henry's nature so far it wouldn't take much to get him to turn back, hopefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the modular base Duke went to see if he could bring the power back on so they had light. Clara had guided Courtney away from the body as the Doctor cut it down, examining it.

"Hey. Look. Look at me. Look. It's all right if you're not," Clara held the girl's shoulders assuring her student was okay.

"I'm fine. What did it?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe something trying to find out how you're put together. Or maybe how you tasted," the Doctor answered her removing the cobwebs from the corpse, getting a closer look.

"Do we have guns?" Courtney looked around nervously.

Lundvik who was looking down at the body providing light from her flashlight for the Doctor to see replied, "Not unless you brought some."

"Chicken, apparently," the Doctor remarked offhandedly as the lights finally came on, revealing a room cluttered with equipment. Shelves of research notes were shacked to the sides, leaving a clear space in the middle of the room with a table haphazard with more notes and photos of findings with a computer console off to the side of it. There was more cobwebs hanging to the top corners of the ceiling and the only natural light seeped through the metal strips of a circular window onto the table, all of which added to a more eerie feeling to the base.

"Save the air," said the Doctor as he took off his helmet, as did the others. He walked to the computer console and surveys the records, while Clara looked around suddenly realizing who was missing now the lights were on. "They didn't find anything," the Doctor looked puzzled at the readings on the screen.

"Doctor!" Clara called looking over at the Doctor in concern.

The Doctor immediately jerked to face her at hearing that particular tone in her voice, "What's wrong Clara?" He took in her worried expression, his eyebrows furrowed at the sight.

"Lauren's gone!" Everyone looked around them and the realization that she wasn't standing there with them suddenly hit them. "Doctor where is she? Lauren?" Clara called out looking down the corridor hoping for a response that she was there. No reply. "Where did she go, she can't have gone outside can she?" She chewed her bottom lip worriedly.

"Clara calm down. We'll find her I promise," he held a reassuring hand out in Clara's direction.

"Duke is Lauren with you? Have you seen her?" Lundvik asked the man through her comm device.

"I thought she was with you," came his reply through the comm.

"If she's not here then she's outside, your foolish friend may have gone back to the shuttle," Lundvik informed them trying to contact Henry on the comm.

"Why would she do that though? Leave without telling us?" Clara asked pacing around on the spot.

"Maybe she didn't like it here. This place is creepy," Courtney added.

The Doctor ran a hand across his face warily before moving over to study the photos scattered across the table. "The only place she can go is back to the TARDIS so she is safe there," he said leaning over the table looking down at the photos, "Unless she decided on an impromptu walk on the moon then I need to lay down the no wandering off rule more thoroughly." The Doctor shook his head disapprovingly.

"They didn't find anything," the Doctor repeated softly.

Lundvik stopped what she was doing, now curious over what the Doctor found. "Eh?"

"The Mexicans. They didn't find any minerals on the moon at all. Nada," he picked up a photo and examined it, then another. "Oh." He said seriously as he looked at the photo which showed cracks on the moon's surface.

"Oh?" Clara echoed him coming up beside him to look at the photos.

"Lines of tectonic stress," the Doctor explained.

"That's the Mare Fecunditatis. It's been there since the Apollo days. It's always been there," Lundvik clarified.

"No, no, no. These are much, much bigger. Sea of Tranquillity. Sea of Nectar. Sea of Ingenuity. Sea of Crises."

"Meaning?" Clara asked not quite getting the point the Doctor was on. The lights started to flicker causing everyone to look up.

The Doctor looked back down, the lights continued to flicker wildly, he sighed, "Meaning, Clara, that the moon, this little planetoid that's been tagging along beside you for a hundred million years, which gives you light at night and seas to sail on, is in the process of falling to bits."

The moment the last words left his mouth a loud bang sounded through the air like thunder and the base shook violently as the surface of the moon stirred and cracked beneath their feet. Proving the Doctor's words true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren yelped and stumbled to her hands and knees as the ground shook and cracked liked an earthquake. Or should it be called a moonquake? Henry fell sideways onto his knees, fortunately it passed as quickly as it started. The pair got to their feet, dust floated everywhere before disappearing in the air.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yes. Come one lets go back!" She said urgently.

Henry tried to use his comm, pressing a black button on the front of this spacesuit, "Hello, Captain? Captain? Captain?" There was no reply, just static. The quake must have knocked out the signal he needed to reach her. Or he was simply too far way.

Lauren began walking back to the direction of the base. "Come on, you can speak to her when we see her," she called.

Though when they would reach the base Lundvik will probably shout at her for telling Henry to not prime the bombs and sending him back. Not to mention what would the responses of the Doctor and Clara be at the fact she suddenly left them only to tell Henry something she had no business to say? It was definitely a suspicious move she just pulled and she was going to have to face the consequences. The Doctor's companions wandered off all the time, so she imagined his reaction would simply be cross and a telling-off then move on with the adventure. She hoped that would be it.

A screech and scuttling was heard somewhere near them in the ground. Henry turned to face it, wondering what the cause of it was as Lauren froze on the spot, a shiver ran down her spine.

 _Germ spiders…_

"Henry come with me now!" Her voice was urgent, terrified.

 _This is the moment…_

Henry turned to her nervously.

"But what was that sound?" He asked as the hissing and screeching sounded again, only louder this time, more scuttling from the sound of _many_ legs coming from a slit in the ground. Henry foolishly moved towards it taking out his torch and shining it into the gap, the flash of many little red eyes and legs caused him to gasp and stagger backwards onto the ground.

Lauren shouted his name, running to him and dragging him up just as one jumped out. She screamed, hands gripping Henry and pulling him back with her. The great big spider germ screeched and bared its teeth and pincers.

"RUN!" Lauren screamed at Henry as they staggered into a sprint, Henry lagging behind Lauren. More spiders emerged from the slit in the ground and some began to chase them. Henry was too slow she realized as one was gaining on him. She skid to a halt, turned back to reach for Henry just as it jumped towards him, and in a moment of sheer panic and hysteric she ran forward and kicked and crashed into the spider, it hit her hard. Lauren fell forward and felt and heard the spider hiss followed by the sickly crunch it made underneath her body weight and suit as she hit the ground with thud.

"Oh god get it off!" Lauren screamed again. Henry picked her up, parts of the now crushed spider stuck to her suit. The crushed spider appeared to still be alive, screeching in pain, its limbs grotesquely twitching. "Eww! Spider bits everywhere! Get it off! I hate spiders! And more coming!" She barely gave herself a chance to breathe between each word and the helmet was not helping. Lauren grasped his hand and pulled him with her into a run back to the base, putting good distance between them the spiders, they would give up eventually, they had to. Sunlight shone and the rest of the spiders fled back into their dark hole of a nest away from the light.

The distance to the modular settlement seemed longer than before, but then she wasn't getting chased or attacked by germ spiders then.

"Come on, come on, nearly there!" The young girl heaved the man along with her. They reached the crater to the base, Henry steadily made his way down, while Lauren practically threw herself down, sliding down the crater. Rocking tumbling down with her leaving a trail of dust behind her, dirtying her suit and ensuring there would be bruising on her legs in the morning.

When they reached the door and finally stepped inside shutting the door in case of the spiders returning, Lauren immediately took off her helmet with a relieved sigh. "Proper air!" She gasped. She looked to Henry behind her and smiled proudly. "I did it! I saved you!"

However she didn't get a chance to savour the moment because she realized the place was dark, the lights where off, if Henry didn't have his torch she wouldn't be able to see a thing. Something was off, something wasn't right. Then she heard it. The sound of voices, of the others, the Doctor, Clara and Lundvik.

Lauren walked down the corridor, she could see them huddled and hiding behind the table. Then she remembered, another spider was here, she just escaped the rest only to walk straight into another one. She'd forgotten after trying to save Henry, or rather, she hoped by the time she came back this scene would have already passed, but evidently it had not. It was then as she reached the end of the corridor into the room they were in did she realize her mistake too late, even as the Doctor whispered her name perplexed then so again in alarm.

The spider sensed by movement and she moved too much and too noisily, it was all too easy for it when it jumped out at her. She let out a piercing scream as she felt it cut and tear into the skin of her neck. Her arms flailed around wildly as she fell to the floor dropping her helmet. In the back of her mind she could hear the others shouting, screaming, or was it the sound of her own screams in pain? She couldn't tell. All she was aware of was the spider latched onto her chest, crushing the air from her lungs and clawing at her neck and face.

The creature was going to rip her apart, it was too strong for her; she couldn't fight it off as it easily teared into her. She can't die like this, not when she was only starting in her new life with the Doctor. It was unfair. This was like one of her nightmares she just stepped inside of, dying suddenly at the pincers of a monstrous spider. Except she wasn't going to gasp wake in her bed after dying, would she see darkness or white light? Or did it matter, everything would just stop, and her family would never know what happened to her. She would breathe her last breath and they wouldn't know.

She could hear herself scream for Henry who was closest to her, scream for Clara, scream for the Doctor to help her.

Henry picked up her helmet and with strength that even surprised him, angrily swung it and knocked the spider off her. It wouldn't stop it but it gave Henry enough time to help Lauren up and make a break to the group on the other side as Clara tried to get the door open. The Doctor grasped Lauren and pulled her protectively behind him just as the spider reappeared from the shadows.

"Duke!" Came Lundvik's frightened whisper. It was at this moment Duke made the same mistake as Lauren. The giant spider leaped onto him as he came in from another corridor. Duke cried out. Lauren covered her ears.

"Duke!" Lundvik shouted.

Suddenly the door they need to escape by opened.

The Doctor wasted no time in trying to get everyone out, "Run! We have power. Run!" He ensures Lauren goes before him. Clara, Lundvik and Henry make it in.

"Quick, it's shutting," Clara calls just as the Doctor steps in behind Lauren as the door slams shut, however Courtney is on the wrong side, caught up as her feet no longer made contact with the floor.

"Miss!" Courtney shouts. Clara presses herself up against the window of the door, banging her palm against the glass shouting desperately at Courtney.

"Miss!" She shouts louder, she sees and hears the spider attacking Duke and is terrified.

"Courtney! The power's gone again." Courtney is now floating in mid-air.

"It's killed him. It's coming in here! Doctor, it's coming in here!" Courtney calls to them in terror.

The Doctor is by the door trying to remove the glass pane, "You'll be okay!" He shouts trying to reassure her as much as himself that she will be okay. "Courtney, look at me. Look at me! Courtney! Try and get to the door! Try and get yourself down here."

Courtney however was powerless to push herself forward without leverage.

Luckily the Doctor manages to remove the glass plane with his sonic screwdriver. "Courtney, grab my yo-yo!" He throws the yo-yo hoping she will catch it so he could pull her to them to the door.

Courtney catches it just as the gravity returns in the room and she drops to the floor. The spider emerges and rears over her, she screams and the Doctor and Clara shout her name, but she reaches for the cleaning product she brought with her and sprays the stuff at the spider. The cleaning spray is effective against the germ spider, killing it. The door finally opens again allowing everyone back in.

"Kills ninety nine percent of all known germs." Courtney boasts proudly.

The Doctor and Clara reach her side first, Lauren, Lundvik and Henry entered more slowly. Lauren knew Courtney was going to be okay, herself on the other hand well… She felt blood trickle down her neck and collarbone, it was painful and the air was stinging it badly. Lauren swallowed hard, she couldn't see the damage so she didn't know how bad it was or how noticeable. Her long black locks of hair and wide collar of the orange spacesuit she wore which was getting more ruined by the minute obscured her injury from view for the most part. She thought she was going to die there for a second, she was so afraid of those spiders she'd let her fear get the better of her, but it was a close encounter.

"Good stuff Courtney. Just don't try that at home, okay?" He warned with a wave of his sonic but he was clearly relieved she was okay.

"You all right?" Clara asked Courtney who nodded. Clara then when over to Lauren grasping her shoulders tightly, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You gave us a scare, don't do that again! Where did you go?" Clara clearly in her teacher mode asked her quick fire around of questions noting with concern the other girl was shaking and altogether looked spooked.

Lauren could only answer with a nod and a less than reassuring yes she was fine, failing to answer the pressing question of why she left. She batted off any of Clara's attempts to check for injuries or hug her, she didn't want to be touched readily after that thing touched her.

Clara looked slightly hurt at Lauren's rejections but she had to remind herself it was early days for the girl. Lauren was less open compared to the future one.

"Why did I just fly? This is nuts." Courtney asked.

The Doctor scans the remains of the spider which was nothing more than a pile of hissing and steaming ash, with his screwdriver. He made the connection of germs to the creature, scanning it to reveal that it was indeed a germ. Courtney admitted she was scared, Lauren didn't blame her she was the same. Lundvik and Henry looked mournfully at what was left of Duke. Henry turned away as Lundvik explained with tears in her eyes that he just had his first granddaughter, he was her teacher. Lauren looked at her feet in regret at his death. She didn't get to save him.

"Which way to the Mare Fecunditatis?" the Doctor asked, trying to move on despite the happenings that just occurred.

Courtney spoke up, "Please can I go home now? I'm really sorry, but I'd like to go home." Clara looked to the Doctor and he looked resigned at her request.

"OK," said the Doctor quietly until he laid eyes on Lauren and suddenly remembered something. "Where did you go?" He pointed the screwdriver accusingly in her direction. "You wandered off without permission and come back only to nearly get yourself killed."

Everyone stared at her, she could see Henry's expression being different than everyone else's, he was confused but then he always seemed to be like that. Lauren was a dear in the headlights, the situation reminded her of when the Doctor questioned her in the storeroom but this was worse.

"I was with Henry," was all Lauren said. She didn't elaborate which didn't help matters. The Doctor looked to Henry then back to Lauren.

"Oh, and that explains why you decided to wander off?" The Doctor said rather crossly. "Well that explains a lot," he remarked in a sarcastic voice. Lauren winced.

"Doctor!" Clara warned.

"Travel with me you follow my rules, otherwise I can't help you every time you get in trouble!" He spoke heatedly to Lauren, ignoring Clara.

Clara had enough of the whole situation. She crossed her arms, "Doctor! That is enough! Can't you see she scared and shaking? I think it's safe to say she learnt her lesson but she's not going to answer you properly until you both calm down."

The Doctor decided to remind silent. Clara led Courtney and Lauren out first before the Doctor took the lead. As he passed Lauren caught the look in his eye, the subject was dropped for now but he wasn't finished with her yet. He was still distrusting of her. Lauren sighed, fogging the glass of the helmet she had on again. She decided to not tell them of her rather painful injury. Call it stupidity but she didn't want to approach the Doctor and further prove his point correct. She didn't regret her decision, she saved Henry, and to her that was a good start.


	11. Not My Earth, Not My Moon

Sorry for the delay in updating, this chapter is the longest I've done so far. I hope to finish Kill the Moon in the next chapter and move on as it's not a favourite episode so it was harder for me to enjoy writing about. That, and I spent my time editing a YouTube video for my channel, got no sleep. Can't wait to write about the Mummy episode next, I have a fair idea about what I want to do with that one, but not quite certain yet.

I am curious to know everyone's responses so far to the story. How are you enjoying it so far (or not)? I'm interested in opinions over characters, am I writing them Ok? And is there any thing you would like to see in this story or any questions about the character of Lauren that I can explain regardless if it not related to the story?

Anyway to answer a Guest question: Why did Lauren say she was fine when she was bleeding, and why didn't Clara or the Doctor notice?

Well, I wrote in the last chapter Lauren didn't allow Clara to check for injuries and she used her long hair and the collar to hide most of it from view. The cut is low down on the neck, and trust me, I once had quite a big cut on my neck from an accident in that area and back when I had long hair I used my hair as a curtain (combined with high collar clothes) and nobody noticed at all even when it bled. As for why she said she was fine, well basically she's a stubborn idiot and has yet to learn. She doesn't want to prove the Doctor was right in that she shouldn't of wandered off. Kinda like a child who went against the wishes of the parent then gets hurt but asking the parent for help means revealing what they did wrong.

Chapter 11 Not My Earth, Not My Moon

They walked across the surface of the moon in single file with the Doctor taking the lead. Lauren hovered at the back behind Henry, she smiled. Him still being here and alive made the whole nightmarish experience for her worth it, and it was easier to ignore the stinging pain at the side of her neck just where it met her collarbone. The bleeding had stopped for now. Still, she really wanted a nice warm shower right about now. Or maybe a bath. A bath would be nice, she could spend more time relaxing with bubbles. Lauren sighed at the pleasant mental image of relaxing in a bubble bath with just the right temperature of water to make her feel good and comfortable. However her image was quickly shattered as she was forced to snap out of her musings when Lundvik enquired if Henry primed the bombs. This was a moment she was personally dreading, now she had to cover her tracks.

Lauren jumped in quickly before Henry had a chance to reply, "We were on our way but we got caught up with more of those spider germs, we panicked and made our way back to you guys. Isn't that right Henry?"

 _She wasn't exactly lying_

Lauren who had moved to walk beside Henry, shot him a look that said _'roll with it!'_

Poor Henry fumbled, "I, well, I'd thought you told –" He tried to speak before Lauren nudged him and sent him another look that was both pleading and glaring. ' _No trouble'_ she mouthed at him for good measure. Finally Henry seemed to take the hint, he did owe his life to her, and so did she when she thought about it. "Yes, Captain. Those creatures tried to attack me, I owe my life to Lauren if she didn't step in."

The others shot the pair various looks. Lundvik surprised and grateful, Courtney was curious, Clara too gave her a curious if slightly confused glance, but Lauren couldn't read the expression on the Doctor's face before he turned back to look ahead again.

"Then I thank you for saving my colleague," Lundvik said sincerely to Lauren. Having lost Duke she was thankful not to have lost Henry too, no matter how useless he was at certain things.

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief, the topic was dropped and she got away with it for the most part. That was easier than she thought, maybe too easy said that little voice in her head which she shushed.

Clara started up a conversation with the Doctor, or rather informing him the situation was dangerous now, she feared for the safety of her student. The Doctor scoffed, remarking the situation had always been dangerous and compared normal day life to be just as risky. Clara reminded him she had a duty of care, of course the Doctor knew what that was before guessing Courtney's age painfully wrong. Thirty five? Really Doctor?

 _Maybe he just sees everyone as they would be on a Time Lord age_ she thought. _Was a thirty five year old Time Lord or Time Tot, whatever they were called, the equivalent to a fifteen year old human?_ _The tenth Doctor remarked still being a child at the age of ninety_. Lauren made a mental note to ask the Doctor about the ages of Time Lords compared to human growth development, when he isn't cross with her that is.

They reached the shuttle safely and the Doctor opened the TARDIS door to allow Courtney in.

"Now, don't touch anything." The Doctor warned.

"You got any games?" Courtney looked around the ship realizing she will probably get bored quickly.

"Oh, don't be so stupid!" He breathed, fed up.

"Can I get reception up here?"

Instead of answer the Doctor ordered her to get in. He turned to Lauren noting her clouded expression which she seemed to have since they stepped out from the TARDIS in the first place on the moon. "Do you want to join her?" He asked, the girl shook her head. "Wander off again and you'll be sent straight back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said roughly before shutting the door.

"Got it," she replied with gritted teeth.

 _He's only cross because he cares_ she mentally repeated to herself.

She moved away from the Doctor and Clara and stood by the small airlock window on the door, Lundvik began setting the triggers on the nuclear devices showing Henry how simple the task was. Lauren carefully removed her helmet to avoid her cut, she didn't need it at the moment; everyone else had theirs removed so she just looked weird with hers on. The only problem was having her helmet on meant nobody had a chance to see her cut, by removing it there was a chance and she didn't want all the fuss. She slowly took it off her head, keeping her long hair as a curtain over her injury. She deliberately messed with her hair to rest and cover over her neck and held the helmet up to her collarbone to block the area from further view even if it looked slightly silly holding it so high up her body that she could practically rest her chin on it. She was like one of those children that held their teddy bear to themselves.

Lauren feared that if they see the injury the Doctor may just force her to stay in the TARDIS for the rest of the trip. Though she debated if that was such a bad thing if she really didn't like being part of this adventure. But she wasn't the type of person to just leave, especially when the Doctor was going to leave Clara to make the decision by herself. A good companion would never try to leave or give up! The Doctor can give her a quick medical check when everything was over. Simple. Anyway she didn't want to prove him right on the whole don't wander off debate. She didn't want to be treated like a child, it was her own doing, no regrets, and she will take it by herself. Lauren stared out of the window lost in thought, absentmindedly listening to the Doctor and Clara's conversation at the back.

"Why are you shutting her in? We don't need to stay, do we?" Clara asked looking up at the Doctor with a frown.

The Doctor turned to her, "Eh?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? The moon doesn't break up."

The Doctor leaned down so his eyes were more level with hers, "How do you know?" He said in a way that made Clara pause before walking away from her.

Confusion and many questions floated through Clara's mind as she tried to understand the situation. However she responded confidently, "Because I've been in the future, and the moon is still there," Clara followed him, staring at his back as he walked and stopped just short of where Lauren was standing by the window. Clara continued in a less confident voice this time, "I think." She said more to herself.

The Doctor didn't respond to her at first, he stared out briefly at the moon's surface from behind Lauren's form which blocked most of his view of it. Clara decided to ask him directly.

"You know the moon is still there right?" She was clearly hoping the answer was a yes.

The Doctor turned around to face her again, "Maybe it isn't the moon. Maybe it's a hologram or a big painting, or a special effect. Maybe it's a completely different moon."

Clara closed the distance between her and the Doctor. She stared up at him, knowing he would know more than he would let on. "But you would know." It was a statement not a question.

Lundvik glanced at the pair in their unusual conversation while she set everything up.

Lauren finally pulled her gaze away from the moon and towards the Doctor and Clara, only to jump slightly because they were suddenly right in her space. _God when did they move so close?_ She thought, griping her helmet tighter. Clearly she should never zone out around these two or they'll just invade her personal space or sneak up behind her in future.

"I would?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"If the moon fell to bits in 2049, somebody would've mentioned it. It would have come up in conversation. So it doesn't break up. So the world doesn't end. So, let's just get in the Tardis and go." Clara said making her way towards the blue box intending to leave and go home until the Doctor stepped forward and spoke up.

"Clara, there are some moments in time that I simply can't see," he called to her seriously, hoping his words hit their mark, which they did. Lundvik and Henry paused in their work to look at the Doctor, Clara had stopped abruptly in her tracks; turning her head sharply back, look at him in uncertainty, and if Lauren didn't know any better, a part of Clara looked afraid.

The Doctor spun on the spot away from the eyes of the others, but Lauren could still see his face looking almost lost in thought, concentrating, as if he was trying to connect to the Vortex itself. "Little eye-blinks. They don't look the same as other things. They're not clear. They're fuzzy, they're grey. Little moments in which big things are decided. And this is one of them." He paused and his blue greyish eyes met Lauren's light blue ones. "Just now, I can't tell what happens to the moon –"

 _Liar_

She stared right back at him.

" – because whatever happens to the moon hasn't been decided yet. And it's going to be decided here and now. Which very much sounds as though it's up to us." He concluded, still staring at her, frowning slightly at the look she was giving him.

 _You're lying_!

She wanted to shout that at him. At the end of the episode he reveals he knew more. _Eggs don't destroy their nest…_ When he discovers the moon is in fact an egg he deliberately doesn't tell Clara that the Earth will be safe if it hatches because it won't destroy its nest. Because he believed Clara would make the _right_ choice. And for what? What point was he trying to make by leaving and putting her through a horrible decision like he did, or was going to in this case.

Lundvik finally spoke up, breaking the staring contest Lauren and the Doctor had going. "Neither one of you are going anywhere. I've lost Duke. We are the last astronauts. This is the last shuttle, these are the last nuclear bombs. We're the last chance for Earth, and you're staying to help me."

The Doctor looked to Clara. "Decision made."

Clara swallowed the lump forming in her throat, trying to settle her unease, "Yeah." She whispered. She was no longer certain about anything, she was definitely out of her comfort zone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone now minus Courtney made their way across the moon again. Lauren began calculating how many times she had walked across the same path. There was a lot of walking to and fro. Until they began to take a slightly different path now, looking down on the Mexican's survey and sample equipment left around. The Doctor was trying to work out what was killing the moon. They continued on down further to get a closer inspection, Lauren immediately spotted more cobwebs near crusts and holes in the ground and froze just when Lundvik spots three spacesuits covered in a cocoon of cobwebs near a crack which was home to more spiders.

"Oh my…" Henry mumbled at the sight.

The Doctor walked ahead examining the large slit in the crust, home to the spiders.

"Is it those germ things then? Are they like cockroaches? Is it, is it an infestation?" Clara asks looking at the body closes to the hole, noticing Lauren back away out of the corner of her eye.

The Doctor crouches near the gap, looking into the darkness, "Well, I've only seen one of them, however Lauren and Henry claim to have run into more, but it would take an awful lot _more_ to cause the moon to put on one point three billion tonnes." He remarked just as a giant germ spider came out from the crack and jumped onto him. He yelled in surprise.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted quickly getting the disinfectant spray and trying to use it.

"It's vacuum. It won't work!" Lundvik explained as the two women tried to get the spider off the Doctor by force. Sunlight suddenly seeped across the ground. The germ spider scuttled back into its little lair.

"Well, that makes two," the Doctor joked holding up to two fingers to count as Clara helped him up. Lauren tried not to freak out in the background with Henry. The whole thing gave her flashbacks.

"Sunlight," Clara stated to the confusion of Lundvik. "If they're germs. My nan says it's the best disinfectant there is." She clarified.

"Shine your light down there," the Doctor ordered.

Lundvik did so revealing more little red eyes and legs, they hissed at the light. Lauren refused to even look in that direction. "Where have they come from?" Lundvik asks.

"Maybe they're been there all the time. It's warmish. They're multiplying, feeding, evolving…" the Doctor deducted.

"Nope!" Lauren suddenly said before darting up the rock path before anyone had a chance to resister that she did so. It was like one of those cartoon characters who would suddenly run away leaving an outline of dust in their wake as the only indication they stood there in the first place. The others were not far behind her though as they left rapidly.

"Arachnophobic I see." The Doctor commented.

"Nooooo! I wonder what gave that away!" Lauren's voice dripped with sarcasm as she walked ahead of them.

"Doctor, if the moon breaks up, it'll kill us all in about forty five minutes." Lundvik explained.

"I agree. Unless something else is going on." The Doctor took out his yo-yo and swings it down into a fissure, it comes back up wet. Amniotic fluid Lauren knew. The Doctor began firing orders to stay safe before grabbing the cleaning spray off Clara, taking a run up he jumped down into the fissure much to the surprise of Clara, Lundvik and Henry. Lauren however, watched and tried to remember the dramatic music that played over that scene in the show.

"Doctor!" Clara had her arms raised in surrender as Lundvik asked if he will come back. She lowers her arms, sighing. "If he says so, I suppose he will."

The group travelled back in the direction of the shuttle and Lauren was losing patience with all the walking when everything looked the same. She felt like they were going in circles even though they weren't. It was a miracle she even found Henry that quickly in the first place. Courtney was now communicating with Clara through the speaker, posting pictures on Tumblr which made Lundvik laugh, remarking how her grandmother use to put pictures on Tumblr. Lundvik's comment made Lauren feel like that parent that is told by their child their old and not update on things. But at the same time it was rather amusing.

Suddenly there was another moonquake and everyone staggered.

Clara looked across at the shuttle not far away but this time there were large cracks on the surface of the moon surrounding it, and most pressingly it was now on the opposite side of a ravine that opened up that was not there before as the moon began to fall apart, or rather hatch. New cracks formed before their eyes as more moonquakes tore through the surface, causing Clara to hop to one side to safety as the ground split in half under her feet. The shuttle began to tumble into the currently widening ravine.

"Courtney!" Clara shouted the girl's name in terror, the quakes didn't stop.

The Doctor suddenly appeared from another fissure behind them. Good timing. "Today's the day, humankind." He declared with a mad grin despite the chaos around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren, the Doctor, Clara, Lundvik and Henry were back at the modular base again. Courtney was watching through the monitor the Doctor created via the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor explained that the spiders were _tiny_ bacteria on something very, very big. Something growing. He used his sonic to display an image of the creature (that Lauren always thought looked like a dragon) curled up inside the moon, or its eggshell it should be called.

The more he explained the more the Doctor seemed to get excited. "The moon isn't breaking apart. The moon is hatching!" He could barely contain himself Lauren noted.

"Huh?" Clara looked up from where she was crouched in front of the image of the creature, she couldn't understand the idea of the moon hatching and Lauren didn't blame her. This was where Doctor Who decided to abandon Sci-Fi at the current moment.

The Doctor braced himself before responding almost looking and sounding embarrassed, "The moon's an egg," the corner of his lips quirked as he clasped his hands together fidgeting, which appeared to be a nervous twitch of his. He was eager to see everyone else's reactions.

 _And here is the moment Doctor Who went from Sci-Fi to fantasy in a single sentence. Throwing all logic out the window_ Lauren sighed _._

It broke the rules and logic of science and Sci-Fi which some Doctor Who fans didn't like and didn't believe it for being too silly, and on the other end of the stick some fans completely bought the idea of the moon being an egg without question. Then of course there were the fans stuck in the middle who decided to turn a blind eye and roll with the idea of the moon being an egg even though they recognize it's a ridiculous notion and can criticize it. Lauren was surprisingly one of the fans in the middle group who turned a blind eye and rolled with it despite being such a logical person.

However now that she was in the episode and experiencing it for real she just wanted to bang her head against the wall. But that wasn't a really good idea especially in her condition. She was leaning against the far wall away from everyone else, remaining silent despite her inner conflict.

She will admit though Clara's reaction to what the Doctor just told her was priceless. "Has it, er, has it always been an egg?" Her facial expression was the exact same as her own when she first watched the episode.

"Yes, for a hundred million years or so. Just, just growing. Just getting ready to be born."

Clara tried to wrap the idea around her head, "Okay. So the moon has never been the moon?" She said slowly, frowning.

"No, no, no, no. It's never been dead. It's just taking _a long time to come alive_." The Doctor explained eagerly.

Lauren decided to remain silent as the conversation slowly began to descend into more darker and political territory when Lundvik steered the topic into how to kill it, kill the moon. And this was the beginning of the arguments, Lauren tried to bottle up her political views regarding pro-choice and pro-life. However trying to do so was harder the more they just kept arguing with stupid points.

A feeling crept over her. Lauren didn't notice at first until she realized she was sweating. She tugged at the collar of her spacesuit, fanning herself, she was suddenly very warm. Did the room suddenly become warmer? Lauren used the back of her clammy hand to wipe across her brow feeling the sweat and heat come off her.

Lauren really wasn't feeling that good. She felt a heaviness in her head and stomach. She blinked rapidly and shook her head slightly, as if willing the movement to shake out the strange feeling. It didn't. She took a deep breath and focused herself to her surroundings and the others arguing. This would not be a good time to be sick everywhere.

"So what do we do? Doctor? Huh? Doctor, what do we do?" Clara asked. She was desperate for the Doctor to have a plan, to help sort everything out.

The Doctor was sitting down on a stack of equipment boxes as a make shift seat, looking worn out from everything. He absentmindedly chewed on his thumb before directing his gaze towards Clara. "Nothing." He said.

 _No, not this moment…_

"What?" Clara said, shocked.

" _We_ don't do anything." He waved a hand between them, "I'm sorry, Clara. I can't help you." He said bluntly.

Clara stared at him not believing the words that came from his mouth, "Of course you can help." She said. The Doctor always helped people how could he say that?

The Doctor brushed her off, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "The Earth isn't my home. The moon's not my moon. Sorry." He said as if that was a valid statement to make despite his long involvement with Earth for centuries.

 _The Earth is your second home Doctor. You adopted it as such_.

By that logic Lauren should just leave with him. This Earth was not her home, her Earth was in a parallel dimension. This moon was not her moon. Why should she care?

Because Clara is scared that's why. Being a friend means she'll stand by her when she's scared.

"Come on. Hey." Clara tried to coax him, there was a hint of desperation laced in her voice.

"Listen, there are moments in every civilization's history in which the whole path of the civilization is decided. The whole future path. Whatever future humanity might have depends upon the choice that is made right here and right now." The Doctor stood and walked to get his screwdriver before turning to Clara. "Now, you've got the tools to kill it. You made them. You brought them up here all on your own, with your own ingenuity. You don't need a Time Lord. Kill it. Or let it live. I can't make this decision for you."

"Yeah, well, I can't make it." Clara shot back, trying to control her emotions.

"Well, there's four of you here. That's _plenty_."

"Well, yeah. A school teacher, two astronauts, and a university student."

"Who's better qualified?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know! The President of America." Clara shouted in frustration.

The Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh, take something off his plate. He makes far too many decisions anyway."

"She." Lundvik corrected.

"She. Sorry. She hasn't even been into space. She hasn't been to another planet. How would she even know what to do?"

"I am asking you for help." Clara pleaded at him.

"Listen, we went to dinner in Berlin in 1937, right? We didn't nip out after pudding and kill Hitler. I've never killed Hitler. And you wouldn't expect me to kill Hitler. The future is no more malleable than the past."

"Okay, don't you do this to make some kind of point." She breathed shakily.

"Sorry. Well, actually no, I'm not sorry. It's time to take the stabilisers off your bike." The Doctor said rather harshly.

 _Such a horrid thing to say to anyone, cruel even!_

"It your moon, womankind," he faltered then, realizing Henry was in the room. "And man. It's your choice," he recovered swiftly.

"And you're just going to stand there?" Clara remarked bitterly.

"Absolutely not." The Doctor stated coolly as the sound of the TARDIS engines filled the air before the blue box materialised in the corridor leading out of the room. Courtney bounded out more eagerly than when she first left the box in the beginning, unaware of the tension in the room.

"Doctor?" Clara questioned with her arms firmly crossed. She looked on the verge of tears. Angry, scared tears.

"A teenager, two astronauts, a schoolteacher, and a university student."

For the first time in the whole conflict Lauren decided to speak. "If you're not going to help Doctor then why should I? This is not my Earth nor my moon by your logic I should leave too," Lauren said coldly, challenging him to see if he would answer her or simply walk away.

To her surprise the Doctor actually considered her statement. "Do you want to?"

Clara turned to her, eyes misty with unshed tears, silently telling her to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just making a point." She stared the Doctor down. She felt a bead of sweat trail down her temple. The room was still uncomfortably warm.

"Hang on a minute. We can get in there, can't we? You can sort it out with that thing." Lundvik accused him.

"No. Some decisions are too important not to make on your own." And he made his way to the TARDIS.

Clara was now crying, a few tears ran down her cheeks, "Doctor. Doctor?" Her bottom lip trembled yet she refused to completely give in to them. "DOCTOR!" She shouted as the final tears fell against her will.

The Doctor didn't turn round or look back at Clara once before he shut the door and the ship dematerialised away.

"Oh, what a prat." Lundvik spat. No matter how much she loved this Doctor, Lauren agreed with her.

The lights flickered and the room shook as another quake hit.


	12. The Fight

Finally happy enough with this chapter. Thank you to the reviews, follows, favs keep them coming. I'll be going on holiday on the 10th of July to the 15th to Florence so no update until after that, unless i write a short chapter to post before a go.

(That awkward moment when Jenna Coleman landed in Florence a week before my holiday, hopefully she's still there or i can bump into her at the airport.)

jh831 - your question, in chapter 8, yes Lauren does know the TARDIS translates alien languages and only asked for show, read i few lines above from when she asks, she was planning to ask it.

Without further ado, and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, chapter 12.

Chapter 12 The Fight

"I'm going to detonate the bombs, agreed? Agreed?" Lundvik asked and when nobody answered her she made a move to do so. Before Lundvik even got a chance to do so however, a porthole suddenly broke under pressure and the air began rushing out. Everyone in the room desperately tried to grab onto something stable as not to be sucked out by the vacuum.

"Hang on tight, there's been a breach!" Lundvik shouted over the sound of the air being sucked out as she clung to the table.

By sheer luck, the vacuum sent a large piece of metal flying across the room until it hit the hole, effectively sealing it. Any objects that were in the air dropped with a clang; research papers and the photos lay scattered everywhere. The room was now a mess. The group manged to get their breath back and right themselves; Clara though was the quickest and immediately got down to business before anyone had a chance to argue back.

"If we let it live, what would happen if the moon wasn't there?" She demanded, arms braced on the table in front of her, determinedly staring at the Captain.

"Listen, we haven't got time for this." Lundvik replied trying to keep her cool.

Clara on the other hand was decidedly less cool about the whole situation. "We're discussing it! What would happen if the moon wasn't there?"

"I have a physics book in my bag. There's this thing on gravity?" Courtney piped in trying to be helpful although her knowledge was vastly limited.

"Super. Is there a word search?" Lundvik said in tone that embodied both sarcasm and despair.

Henry hadn't said a word so far but Lauren suspected as much. He didn't serve much in the plot of this episode which meant saving him didn't really affect anything, but that meant he wouldn't end up being a source of help during these moments. He probably wouldn't provide anything useful given his track record. It was rather obvious Henry would take his Captain's side on this affair, also given the fact he's seen the effects on Earth this creature slowly hatching has had.

Clara lightly slapped her palms down on the table, "Okay, there would be no tides. But we'd survive that, right? They've knocked out the satellites. There's no internet, no mobiles. I'd be fine with that." Her facial expression on the other hand was the opposite of fine as she spoke.

Lauren finally decided to give some of her insight into the topic, however her information wasn't going to help Clara or her emotional dilemma but she felt a need to say it. "True there would be little or no tides as the ocean would shrink in size however, without the moon the nights would become darker, and the days would become shorter. The gravitational force of the moon slows down the Earth's rotation, otherwise days would pass in a blink of an eye, imagine how many more days of the year we would have! Another important reason is the axis of the Earth, without the moon Earth's axis can tilt over time to various degrees and this would cause extreme weather and seasons or it might not tilt at all leaving the Earth with no seasons at all."

 _Yes, I will admit I did research after the episode aired_ Lauren thought to herself rather proud she remembered it. _And I'm glad I did, I feel very much informed._

Although her input to the situation made Clara look even more stressed and ready to break. Clara looked like she could burst into tears at any moment which was very uncharacteristic of her. Lauren felt guilty, she should be trying to make the whole thing easier on Clara without making it obvious she knows too much that even her natural knowledge of the moon and its effects can't even excuse.

"It's not going to just stop being there, because inside the moon, Miss, is a gigantic creature forcing its way out. And when it does, which is going to be pretty damn soon, there are going to be huge chunks of the moon heading right for us, like whatever killed the dinosaurs, only ten thousand times bigger," Lundvik explained equally as stressed as Clara.

"But the moon isn't make of rock and stone, is it? It's made of eggshell," Clara tried to reason.

Lundvik sighed in frustration, "Well you heard all the stuff Lauren said that would happen without the moon!" She gritted out before exhaling roughly, "Oh, God. Okay, okay, fine. If, by some miracle, the shell isn't too thick, or if it disperses, or if it goes into orbit, whatever, there's still going to be a massive thing there, isn't there, that just popped out. And what the hell do you imagine that is?"

"Loads of things lay eggs." Courtney said which didn't help one bit.

The Captain closed her eyes briefly in annoyance, "It's not a chicken," she said slowly.

Courtney looked slightly offended, "I'm not saying it's a chicken. I'm not completely stupid."

"We have no idea if it will harm Earth or not when it hatches," Lauren said.

"No we don't but I would not rather take that risk. It's already harming Earth never mind when it hatches." Lundvik argued.

Even though Lauren knew the outcome Lundvik did have a good point. If a woman is pregnant but the pregnancy starts to affect her health and poses a risk to her life, she under doctors' orders can get an abortion to save her life. It's logical to put the life of the mother first, logical to put the many lives on Earth first before this creature.

 _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…_

But this wasn't going to be this case, so Lauren argued further, she glanced towards Clara.

" _True, but when birds hatch they don't destroy their nest as far as I'm aware…"_ Lauren hinted at Clara, hoping she would take that small but important piece of information that the Doctor failed to tell her.

Clara stared back at her, brow furrowed trying to read the expression in Lauren's eyes. She noticed the way Lauren said that, almost like a secret to her. Clara silently tossed the girl's words around her head.

"It's an exoparasite." Lundvik continued her argument.

"A what?" Courtney asked confused.

"Like a flea. Or a head louse."

Clara was shaking her head, eyes glassy with unshed tears, "I'm going to have to be a lot more certain than that if I'm going to kill a baby." She countered Lundvik, glancing back at Lauren. Clara could feel the girl knew something, something important, she recognized that expression of hers. Clara had seen that expression on Lauren's future self, she was hiding something. If Lauren knew something or could help her out in any way to make the right choice Clara would ensure that she will damn well do so.

"Oh, you want to talk about babies? You've probably got babies down there now. You want to have babies?"

"Wha-"Clara looked taken back, "Well yeah."

"Mister Pink," Courtney teased in a sing song voice to her teacher.

"Shush!" Clara silenced her, having none of it.

"Okay. You imagine you've got children down there on Earth now, right? Grandchildren maybe. You want that thing to get out? Kill them all? You want today to be the day life on Earth stopped because you couldn't make an unfair decision?" Lundvik asked Clara harshly.

Clara bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to break or give in to what she felt was wrong. She looked on the verge of another breakdown of tears and she was with all her will power trying to hold herself together. The Captain continued.

"Listen, I don't want to do this. All my life I've dreamed about coming here," she looked to Henry for his agreement, he nodded solemnly. "But this is how it has to end." She finished bitterly before setting the trigger on the bomb to start the count down.

Courtney protested.

"I've given us an hour. There's a cut-out here. If anyone has any bright ideas, or if he comes back, that stops it. But once it's pressed, it stays pressed."

"And if he doesn't come back?" Clara asked quietly.

Lundvik and Henry glanced at each other, "I didn't expect to survive anyway." She replied softly.

Courtney still tried to maintain hope in the Doctor. "He's going to come back, though, right? Isn't he, Miss?"

Clara managed a small, weak smile. "Hey, why don't you call me Clara?"

Courtney immediately looked uncomfortable with the suggestion of calling her teacher by the friendly term of her first name. "I prefer Miss, Miss. We just need to make up our minds, that's all." When Clara didn't response, Courtney said, "Well, you know him."

"I think he really might just be leaving it to us."

The communications system on the computer console suddenly hisses as the screen came to life before them revealing a man at the other end wearing a headset sitting behind what looked to be an office desk.

"Can anybody hear me?" The man on the screen asked urgently. "Come in, please. Can anybody – "

Lundvik stepped into view of the screen and identified herself. The man was from ground control, his haircut giving that part away according to Lundvik. "How are things down there?" She asked.

The man hesitated, "Pretty bad. Yeah. Pretty bad. Listen, we're patched in to one of the TV satellites. We haven't got long. How are things up there?"

Clara stepped up to the screen having an idea, "Can we broadcast on this?"

"Who are you?" The man asked baffled at the unknown woman's presence.

"School trip. Can we broadcast on this?" Clara asked again.

The man on the other end recovered from his surprise, "Well, yes," he answered.

Clara braced herself, uncertain but nonetheless in command as she spoke, "Hello Earth. We have a terrible decision to make. It's an uncertain decision and we don't have a lot of time. We can kill this creature or we can let it live. We don't know what it's going to do, we don't know what's going to happen when it hatches. If it will hurt us, help us, or just leave us alone. We have to decide together. This is the last time we'll be able to speak to you, but you can send us a message. If you think we should kill the creature, turn your lights off. If you think we should take the chance, let it live, leave your lights on. We'll be able to see. Goodnight, Earth."

Clara ended the transmission. The base began to rumble and shake again as the quakes worsened, the creature closer to hatching by the second.

Lauren took a shaky breath in, trying to steady herself. The shaking of the base churned her already protesting stomach.

Clara takes Courtney's hand and leads her out, Lauren, Henry and Lundvik taking the trigger case with her follow down the corridor. The shakes continue, lights flickering madly as something gives way and explodes into flames behind them, they enter another room with a view of the Earth; its lights still visible.

They watch silently as the minutes ticked by. Only half of the Earth is facing the moon, therefore only half can turn off their lights to vote. It was rather unfair, but it appeared to be the only option they had. Half of the world just missed out on voting.

It was while waiting that Clara dragged Lauren off to the side out of ear shot from everyone else.

"Is this right? I don't know if we're doing the right thing?" Clara asked her.

Lauren frowned at her, formulating the best way to respond to her question. Clara cut her off before she could.

"Don't reply with I don't know, or let them decide. I am asking you as _my friend_ please help me because I know you know something!"

"What do you mean by 'I' know something? What could I possibly know?" Lauren whispered trying to ignore the rising pounding in her head.

 _How could Clara possibly be suspicious? Am I that easy to read?!_

"For a start you're more knowledgeable on the facts apparently. And second your face. I recognize that expression. You know something, you had that same knowing look you have had before with Bow-Tie – " Clara stopped abruptly.

 _Same facial expression?_ Her future self clearly isn't doing Lauren of the now any favours…

 _Wait, did she mention Bow-Tie? As in the 11_ _th_ _Doctor?_

Lauren was too lost in her wandering thoughts to realize too slowly why Clara suddenly stopped talking. Clara was staring at her neck, more precisely at her injury. Of course Clara had gotten too close not to notice.

"Oh my, your neck! Lauren why didn't you say you're hurt!" Clara demanded in shock, looking between her and the injury noticing how pale and clammy she looked. She placed a hand over the girl's forehead. "You also burning up."

"Deal with me after –"

Clara ignored Lauren's protest. "Courtney? Did you bring any wipes or medical stuff from the chemists than just stuff for travel sickness?"

Courtney, eager to help in any way searched her spacesuit pockets.

Clara gently pulled Lauren's curtain of hair out of the way to get a better look at the damaged skin, some of the hair was sticking to the wound. Clara winced seeing the dried blood around a small but nasty looking bite mark, several scratches surrounded it.

"Ow!"

Clara had lightly slapped Lauren on the arm. "Idiot! Bloody idiot you are," she scolded her. Lauren had the decency to look sorry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want a fuss, I don't like people fussing over me. Anyway we were kind of busy and I was going to get the Doctor to look at it, when he comes back that is."

At the mention of the Doctor's name Clara's expression hardened ever so slightly. "If he comes back," said Clara quietly looking at the timer counting down to their demise and the lights on Earth still shining, for now anyway.

Courtney came up to Clara's side holding a few items in her hands, "I've some Ibuprofen tablets, baby wipes, and a bottle of water," she held them out to Clara. "Oh my god are you alright?" Courtney caught a glimpse of her bite wound.

"She'll be fine don't worry. I'll take those thanks, you go and watch for the lights, we haven't got long left." Clara smiled reassuringly before turning her attention to Lauren.

"Take the tablets," Clara ordered. Lauren did so in one gulp of water, watching her take a baby wipe and gently start to remove the dried blood around the injury careful not to disturb it.

Lauren hissed, the area was extremely sensitive. Clara prodded more carefully for the next few minutes, alternating between the wound and wiping away sweat from her face trying to cool her down.

"Will she be okay?" Henry came over all concerned.

"She'll be fine," Clara promised him.

"It's not your fault I went after you Henry so don't fuss," Lauren smiled reassuringly at him, "Anyway you prevented it from being worse."

"I felt I owed you." Henry smiled back gratefully. He left them to it knowing she was in good hands and sensing they wanted to be alone.

Minutes passed with neither talking as Clara continued cleaning the wound hoping it wouldn't become infected, looking at it she thought there was a chance.

"He will," Lauren broke the silence between them. "Come back that is."

Clara stopped in her movements. "You seem confident," she remarked.

"And you don't?" It was an honest question.

Clara dropped her hand to her side, the blood was mostly gone now, the injury didn't look half bad now compare to before. The baby wipe though was stained red where once it was white. She looked directly at the younger girl.

"You think you know someone, then they do this and you question it all," she sounded sad. "I mean I try to understand him, I try my best to help him, stayed with him when he needed it the most and now he does this. He seems to be pushing me away a lot lately...What is he trying to prove?" Clara looked very tired. Well she did have a double life.

"Honestly? I think this is one of those moments where an idea was better sounding in his head than in practice," She earned a small smile from Clara with that comment, "I think he's trying to prove a point but doing it badly. He makes choices all the time, not all of them good…"

"Yeah and this is one of his not so good choices running away like that," Clara grumbled.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Clara's shoulders in a much needed hug, Clara hid her face as the Doctor would have said when it came to hugs.

"I feel like a child having to impress an adult by, I don't know, completing an impossible maths question for a gold star sticker," Clara mumbled into Lauren's hair, Lauren being slightly taller of the two.

Well that's one way to feel, thought Lauren as the mental image of a child version of Clara popped unbidden into her head trying to impress an overly grumpy, grey haired Doctor, only for child Clara to stick a gold star on his face. Lauren started giggling.

"What?" Clara asked looking up at her confused at the sudden change of mood.

Lauren laughed louder causing Lundvik, Henry and Courtney to stare at them. "Sorry," Lauren mumbled, "Just what you said gave me a funny image of a little you trying to impress the Doctor before sticking a gold star on his face because he needed to brighten up a bit."

Hearing this Clara laughed too. "If only I was that sassy as a child."

Pause.

"Stop the trigger," Lauren said suddenly, laughter subsided. "Let it live. The world needs hope."

Clara stared at her opening her mouth to speak but only to close it again, changing her mind.

"That's my answer to your question," Lauren clarified. "Anyway, I've _already_ told you what _you need to know."_ She hinted.

 _Figure it out clever girl_ Lauren internally begged, _I'm trying not to be too obvious here to keep my secret and clearly failing if you can read my face like a book._

Lauren could see the gears turning in Clara's head, she was starting to work something out, trying to hold onto her gut feeling. Without a word Clara walked back to the others, taking the binoculars off Courtney, looking out at the Earth.

Back to watching and waiting.

At eighteen minutes left of the timer lights go out across the world, at five minutes left the planet is dark, all lights off. The Earth had made its choice.

"Night, night," Courtney whispered sadly.

Clara was still internally debating with herself. If she wasn't going to press it, Lauren would but she knew Clara would do it.

Clara looked to Lauren who nodded for her to press it. Like a light bulb Clara realized what Lauren said earlier, when birds hatch they don't destroy the nest, Earth was the nest. There was a chance. Hope. Clara in one determined stride hit the cut-out switch aborting the detonation with a minute to spare.

At that exact moment the TARDIS materialised and out popped the Doctor. "One, two, three, four, five, into the TARDIS," he said.

"What's happening?" Lundvik demanded.

"Let's go and have a look, shall we?" The Doctor beckoned them all into the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor landed them on a beach to watch the creature hatch, the pieces of the moon eggshell disintegrates, and the chick flies away, harmless. The Doctor made his epic speech on the fate of the human race on this one moment that changed history. Then it laid a new egg but Lauren was determined to completely ignore the voice in her head saying how illogical that was and just try and enjoy the moment instead for once.

Clara was brooding, realizing she was potentially just lied to by the Doctor.

Back inside the TARDIS Lauren quickly removed the ruined orange spacesuit and changed clothes. It wasn't long before the same strange feeling returned again. Her headache was back, she probably needed more of those tablets again. She tried to find a mirror to see the result the spider did to her neck as Clara and Courtney headed pass her to the console room.

She managed to find a small mirror and winced at what she saw, a nasty looking spider bite mark. Better get that properly checked out she thought when she poked at the surrounding skin delicacy causing a stinging sensation. She made her way to the console room climbing up the stairs just as the scene between the Doctor and Clara was unfolding.

 _Uh Oh._

She stood firmly on the top step, hand on the railing looking quite frankly nervous to take one more step as if they were a mine field.

This was the big scene.

The talking point of this episode.

The Fight.

Between the Doctor and his companion. Never have they been at more odds.

"Tell me what you knew." Clara asked with barely contained anger pulling the lever back.

"Nothing. I told you, I've got grey areas," The Doctor made a vague gesture to his grey hair.

"Yeah. I noticed. Tell me what you knew, Doctor, or else I'll smack you so hard you'll regenerate," Clara threatened.

The Doctor merely quirked an eyebrow at her. Was it in amusement at her threat? Lauren couldn't tell. "I knew that eggs are not bombs. I know they don't usually destroy their nests. Essentially, what I knew was that you would always make the best choice," he finally admitted to her, leaning a hand on the console looking down at her, "I had faith that you would always make the right choice," he smiled at her trying to be sweet, not realizing how upset she truly was.

Instead he was making Clara more enraged by the second. "Honestly, do you have music playing in your head when you say rubbish like that?"

"It wasn't my decision to make. I told you," he shrugged before picking a pile of books up and setting them on the row of steps with others in an order that only made sense to him.

"Well, why did you do it? Was it for Courtney, was that it?"

The Doctor set another book down on a pile on the top step to the upper level. "Well, she really is something special now, isn't she? First woman on the moon, saved the Earth from itself, and, rather bizarrely, she becomes the President of the United States. She met this bloke called Blinovitch –"

"Do you know what? SHUT UP! I AM SO SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU!" Clara had finally snapped. All that rage and anger, that fear, came crashing to the surface of her normally controlled exterior.

The control freak out of control. All those weeks of the Doctor's insults to her and pushing her away since his regeneration combined with the stress of what she just went through pushed Clara into a breakdown.

She was crying freely now and Lauren wanted nothing more than to run over to her and hug but she was rooted to the spot, not daring to breathe even when her chest started to ache painfully.

The Doctor was frozen in shock. This was not the Clara he knew, he's never since her like this before. He began backtracking, realizing he's done something seriously wrong. "Well, I didn't do it for Courtney. I didn't know what was going to happen. Do you think I'm lying?" He made his way down the stairs to her.

"I don't know. I don't know. If you didn't do it for her, I mean." She tried to gather herself, then the rage she held returned. "Do you know what? It was, it was cheap, it was pathetic. No no, no. It was patronising. That was you patting us on the back, saying you're big enough to go to the shops by yourself now. Go on, toddle along." Clara almost screamed this at him.

The Doctor tried to argue his point of view, "No, that was me allowing you to make a choice about your own future. That was me respecting you."

"Oh, my God, really? Was it? Yeah, well, respected is _not_ how I feel!" Clara began sobbing, face red with tears, breath hitching.

The Doctor was at a loss of what to do or say. "Right. Okay. Er," he stuttered.

"I nearly didn't press that button. I nearly got it wrong if it wasn't for Lauren," Clara pointed to her by the stairs being acknowledged for the first time throughout the whole heated argument. "That was you, my friend making me scared. Making me feel like a bloody idiot."

"Language."

"Oh, don't you ever tell me to mind my language. Don't you ever tell me to take the stabilisers off my bike. And don't you dare lump me in with the rest of all the little humans that you think are so tiny and silly and predictable," Clara stalked closer to him, "You walk our Earth, Doctor, you breathe our air. You make us your friend, and that is your moon too. And you can damn well help us when we need it!"

"I was helping." Was all the Doctor said standing completely still, keeping is facial expression as neutral as possible.

"What by clearing off?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, clear off!" Clara shouted at him. "Go on. You can clear off. Get back in your lonely, your lonely bloody TARDIS and you don't come back," Her voice cracked, throat constricted, she marched to the doors.

"Clara. Clara," The Doctor called not believing she was going to do this.

Clara turned to him, breathing more under control as she spoke, "You go away. Okay? You go a long way away."

"Clara don't go please!" Lauren had finally found her voice but it was too late.

Clara had slammed the door shut behind her. The Doctor having immediately, angrily, slammed the lever down making the ship dematerialises as far away from her as she wanted.

Lauren just stared at the door. She thought watching this scene on TV was tense, but this was something else. It was even worse now that it was real, happening before her. Every emotion was real, not acted. That was hard to watch. She didn't make any effect on this outcome. She was emotional herself, her head was pounding, her breathing heavy.

"You go back right now and fix this! You say sorry, bring her back!" Lauren shouted stalking up to him.

"You heard what she said," The Doctor growled, "She told me to clear off and that's what I'm doing." He roughly pressed several buttons, the ship swung through the vortex, he yanked the monitor towards himself not wanting to look at her – he couldn't deal with another shouting, emotional companion.

Lauren got in his personal space. "This is your fault! You pushed her too far! Why are you such a jerk?"

"Oh, don't you start. Go to your room and mope!" He growled pointing in the direction of her bedroom. "Or leave too if you can't take it."

He faltered then. Lowering his arm slowly, "Are you alright?" His voice suddenly changed demeanour from angry to concern.

Lauren was alarmed at the change in his attitude until she realized her breaths were coming out short, she swayed on the spot, stomach protesting and there was a strange ringing in her ears.

Before the Doctor had time to react Lauren's eyes went wide as she clapped a hand over her mouth, but that didn't do any good when she suddenly lurched forward and vomited all over his shoes.


	13. Sick and Needing a Friend

Just a quick chapter before I go on holiday. It was meant to be longer and more things happening but that's till next chapter.

But hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 13 Sick and Needing a Friend

The Doctor had never looked more shocked and disgusted in his life.

Never in his long life of travelling through time and space has a companion of his been sick over him. Hands flapping in the air comically, his instincts kicked in as he stepped out of the puddle of vomit, grimacing as he did. His perfectly clean shoes were ruined and the bottoms of his trousers were sprayed with sick also.

The TARDIS groaned in disapproval at the mess on her floor. Lights briefly flaring.

 _You and me both_ thought the Doctor. First Courtney now Lauren.

His ship continued to beep in what he assumed were worried tones.

The Doctor looked at the girl in front of him who stood doubled over, one hand holding onto the console for support, the other clutching her stomach.

"Are you finished?" He asked in disgust.

"Err…" Lauren mumbled as a small tremor ran through her body. Subtle, but the Doctor picked up on it.

Eyes wide in the realization she was going to be sick again he acted fast this time, quickly discarding his vomit coated shoes so not to spread it everywhere he walked, he grasped the girl by the shoulders turning her around, and pushed her forward with him to the stairs. The Doctor got her down the steps onto the lower level and to his desk that was situated just off from the corridor, a bin sat beside the desk which was the Doctor's target. He got her to the bin just in time as she gagged and spilled the contents of her stomach into it.

It was official. Hearing someone being sick was the most awful and cringiest sound in all the known universe, the Doctor summarized.

While Lauren was being sick into the bin the Doctor had the courtesy to hold her hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Lauren whispered hoarsely when her stomach decided to stop turning itself inside out.

The Doctor did not reply, instead Lauren heard the sonic screwdriver buzz annoyingly close to her. She glanced up to see the sonic aimed at the bite wound on her neck. Lauren dared a glance at his expression noting his eyebrows drawn together in a scowl, making the lines more prominent on his face. He tutted and mumbled to himself as he studied the readings, bringing the sonic close to his face as if he was physically reading off it.

"Can you heal it?" Lauren asked hoping he had some super advanced healing gel from the future for it.

"Yes." The Doctor said curtly, holding the sonic screwdriver to his ear now listening to the different pitches; he sighed before pocketing it. "But it's infected. Or rather I should say you're infected." He said dragging the girl by the upper arm to the direction of the med bay.

"What?" Lauren said in alarm. "Slow, slow down please my legs can't keep up," she protested, her legs shaking.

The Doctor slowed his pace for her but luckily the TARDIS helpfully placed the med bay closer for them. He opened the door leading her into the room as he explained. "You didn't just get bitten by a spider, it was a germ, bacteria. Bacteria that you have never encountered in your life and therefore your immune system has no defense for. Already it's got into your system and is making you ill. Nothing too serious but you'll be suffering cold like symptoms for at least a week."

The Doctor gestured for her to sit on the patient bed on the right as he turned on the computers beside it. The room was white and sterile as imagined but smaller than Lauren expected. Smaller compared to some other rooms Lauren found such as the room with the swimming pool, the pool itself was the same size as an Olympic one with large marble pillars holding the ceiling up. The med bay seemed to have only two main patient beds on opposite sides of the walls, each with three computers set up for accurate data results and what appeared to be an overhead medical scanner for studying the patient she presumed. Cupboards lined the walls and down at the end of the room was a table for surgery for more serious injuries. Hopefully she'll never have to use that part of the room.

Lauren hopped onto the bed, swinging her legs idly as she waited for the Doctor. All three computers lit up, the Doctor typed various commands for them to perform in the background while he reached a hand above to the overhead medical scanner.

"What's that called?" Lauren asked curiously as he positioned the point of the scanner to face her. It was easily movable with the ability to extend out and the scanner could swivel to point in any direction.

"Advanced Diagnostic Terminal or ADT for short. A scanner and computers system to study and monitor the patient or anyone on board. And it can be programmed for other species such as Humans." He answered.

"Anyone on board?"

"Yes, if need be I can run the ADT programme on anyone regardless of where they are on the ship from the console room." He then began rambling on, "Information is fed through to the monitor or a holographic projector can show a humanoid image, usually me, of the ADT programme though the voice interface mode."

"Interesting." It really was interesting to her, however, the wave of nausea and increasing headache were making it hard for her to concentrate especially if he was going to ramble into a long winded explanation for things. Which the Doctor tended to do. The brightness of the room wasn't helping, Lauren found herself squinting and black spots kept appearing in her vision.

"Don't move," the Doctor ordered as the machine scanned her from top to toe. He looked to the screens waiting for the results he already knew but needed confirmation on.

"It was when you got attacked by the spider inside the base?" the Doctor asked even though it sounded more of a statement than a question.

Lauren nodded.

The Doctor shook his head, "Wandering off and getting yourself attacked by dangerous germ spiders. Why did you do that?"

Lauren remained silent. She didn't know how to answer him. She hoped he'd have let the subject drop after the fight with Clara.

Lauren stared at the floor suddenly becoming interested in the Doctor's feet. It was weird seeing him in his socks they quickly became a source of amusement for her. Being mortified at the fact she just vomited on and in front of her hero she didn't notice them until now. He had question marks on his socks. Green with bright yellow question marks. It was funny, and quite frankly a little bit adorable. The girl realized she could use this to her advantage.

Lauren smirked finally looking up at him.

The Doctor frowned at her amused look. What was so funny? He was asking her a serious question.

"Nice socks. Question marks? Is the question why are you wearing those socks?" She joked hoping to distract him.

The Doctor blushed slightly.

 _Wait, is he actually blushing?!_

"Are you blushing? That's adorable." Lauren laughed.

"Stop it. It's not adorable. There just really comfy," He scowled giving her his best anger face with those eyebrows.

"Doctor Question Mark! Doctor Who?" Lauren dared him. "That's the question and you like it when people ask you it, but you're never going to answer it."

"And you don't want to answer _my_ question," the Doctor countered having had enough of her bantering.

 _Damn it_

"I told you the rules. You wouldn't be sick now if you didn't decide to run way."

Lauren was getting annoyed, "I didn't _run_ away I went after – " She faltered then, realizing her slip up.

The computers bleeped as the results of her scan came. But the Doctor ignored it for the moment.

"After Henry, yeah you said before. Why on Gallifrey did you _decide_ to _run_ after him?" The Doctor asked perplexed. "What was so important that you disappeared without telling us, to follow him?"

"Nothing," Lauren mumbled.

"Nothing? Really? You're a very bad liar Lauren." The Doctor sighed in frustration at the stubbornness of the girl in front of him. Why did he always pick the stubborn ones to travel with him? Why couldn't she just give him a reason? Didn't she trust him?

The Doctor decided to lay down the ground rules firmly. "Listen I'm trying to understand here. I'm trying to help you but I don't want to keep telling you to do as you're told. In future if I say to do something you do it, if I say not to do something you don't do it, otherwise I can't always help you if you get yourself in trouble. Anything that happens to you falls on me, so I need you to trust me."

"Yeah well you broke Clara's trust!" Lauren almost yelled at him.

She trusted the Doctor with her life but she couldn't tell him the real reason why she went after Henry. _The Doctor can't, must, not know her secret_. She realizes now how subtle with her knowledge she has to be in the future. Already she's caused conflict between them and this is not what she wanted. Lauren can understand his frustration, his annoyance and need to understand her actions. He's scared if she gets hurt. This version of him hides behind a rude, indifferent exterior but the Doctor will always care about his companions no matter how short a period he's known them for.

Lauren doesn't want any more arguments today but she's angry. Angry at the fact she can't tell him why she ran off to Henry, angry he'll distrust her more for giving no explanation, but at the same time she's angry over his behaviour with Clara, with all of them really.

"You talk of trust and running away but you ran off too! Clara was crying and you ran off and left us to make a decision between killing an innocence creature and/or risking the lives of every innocent person on Earth. But either way each choice would have resulted in death for us on the base regardless." Lauren was breathing heavily now, feeling very light headed. The words were just tumbling out of her mouth.

"You didn't need to leave to prove a point Doctor. Earth is your home too, you made it so. All Clara needed, we, needed was for you to act like a friend. Friends don't run away, friends stand beside one another when faced with tough choices. If it wasn't your choice to make Doctor, you could have at least explained that to her while still supporting her. Clara had always stood by you has she not?"

The Doctor looked at her stunned at her outburst. He didn't argue back this time.

 _Clara stood by you when you were on Gallifrey, about to press that button to end it all, she even helped you make a better choice. That wasn't her decision to make, it was your home world Doctor, but Clara helped you realize who you chose to be, a Doctor._

Lauren wished she could say those words out loud to him but she wasn't meant to know those facts now. Her temper made her headache worse. She felt like she was burning up and her vision was going blurry. The Doctor must had noticed judging by his expression and checking the computer screens.

"Lauren calm down please," the Doctor order with a hint of panic in his voice.

Lauren didn't calm down, everything was spinning. "Is that how you repay your best friend Doctor?" She asked with one last breath before she felt the world around her go dark.

The Doctor managed to catch her in his arms just in time as she fainted and fell off the bed towards the floor.

"Lauren Raven you're certainly a work load." He whispered into her hair before gently laying her down onto the bed. Using his hand on her forehead he took her temperature, "I'll act a better friend, I promise." He said softly. Something he probably wouldn't have said if she was awake.


	14. Apology

Sorry if there's spelling mistakes I uploaded this straight after I finished it. Enjoy.

Chapter 14 Apology

Lauren woke groggily. Her eyes felt heavy. After a moment of struggle she managed to open her eyelids, only to immediately shut them again due to the blinding bright light in her vision. She heard a voice somewhere above her. It was muffled, as if the voice was far away but close by at the same time. She couldn't make sense of what the voice said but whomever was speaking sounded familiar. Lauren heard a faint hum in the background and felt vaguely the brightness of the room turn down behind her eyelids. She sighed in relief.

"Doctor?" She asked sleepily.

"Here." The voice of the Doctor replied much clearer than before.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, eyes still closed, her mind drawing up blanks. The last thing she remembered was arguing with him.

"You fainted," his voice directly above her now. Lauren finally opened her eyes.

She blinked several times as the grey haired, owlish face of the Doctor came into focus, staring down at her.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked in a professional tone.

"Like I'm coming down with something," Lauren mentally checked each part of her body while remaining still laying on the med bay table. She felt her muscles and limbs ache; a sore and heavy ache. Her head was fuzzy but on the whole much better.

"Yes, you will feel like that for a while." The Doctor waved a hand gesturing to her form as he explained. "I've got you pills for the headaches and sickness. And you'll be happy to hear I've cleared up the wound on your neck, looks more like a bruise now more than anything."

"Better not look like a hickey," Lauren remarked under her breath.

Hearing her comment the Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Humans," he mumbled, "Got your priorities sorted I see." He mocked her. The girl didn't reply, merely narrowed her eyes at him looking slightly embarrassed. "You'll be thankful to know it doesn't look like _that_ , rather as if you got bashed."

"Thanks," Lauren said dryly. That didn't do anything to comfort her needs. She yawned and rolled over to her side, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Sleep was bliss.

"Don't fall asleep yet," she heard him say as he brandished something under her nose. Lauren cracked an eye open to peek at what he was annoyingly waving in her face. "Take these first, they'll help," the Doctor said holding tablets and a cup of water. "They'll help with the muscle pains you're likely beginning to experience, and sickness," he added.

She tried to down the tablets and water as quick as she could, handing the now empty plastic cup back to him before laying back on the table pulling a blanket that she didn't remember being around before she fainted. She was asleep in a matter of minutes, her breathing evening out.

The Doctor noted her apparent case of tiredness adding it to the list of possible symptoms and side effects she was experiencing. He also double checked her temperature, it seemed fairly normal at the moment but he needed to keep an eye out, any rise or decease could mean trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Friday night. Lauren jittered around her bedroom ensuring she had everything she needed and packed. After checking for the sixteen time she finally let herself sit down. In the early hours of the morning she will be travelling to board a plane to England to start her new life at university in Liverpool. And she was nervous as hell. Lauren wanted nothing more than to leave Ireland and now that she was going to be away for months on end her wish come true she was suddenly getting a tiny bit scared. Hopefully she enjoy this course better than her other one. It was saying goodbye to her family for now, especially Theo that was the worst.

Theodore being her brother, more specifically her twin brother. Her family. Theo whom which she was meant to be spending time with currently if only he'd hurry up with mum from the chip shop he requested to go to after he finished work. Eventually after what seemed an age to her she heard the front door open and footsteps inside the hall along with the sound of rustling bags.

"Lauren! Foods here!" Theo called.

Lauren made her way down stairs only realizing now she was hungry. Thank god they decided to get her something as well because she didn't ask for anything. In the kitchen Theo and mum were setting the food out.

"You guys took your time," Lauren said.

"There was a queue, that chip shop is always busy," mum said.

"Hey you," Lauren smiled at Theo. She had not seen him for a week. She missed him.

Her twin Theodore Raven looked exactly like Lauren, except a male version. They had the same unruly black hair, same light blue eyes and facial features. Apart from being the opposite gender Theo was also a good amount taller than her.

"Hi," he smiled back. "Everything packed?"

"Yup. I've got everything packed." She took a chip taking a bite and realizing it was too hot.

"You mean _I_ packed everything ages ago and you've been fussing over it ever since." Her mum corrected before moving to the living room with her portion of chips on a plate.

"Ok, ok, I've been fussing but can you blame me?" Lauren laughed.

Theo smirked. Typical of her. "Do you wanna watch Doctor Who in my room while we eat?" he asked. That should distract her for a while.

"Yes!" Lauren beamed excitedly. "Anyway we're meant to be spending time together now. We agreed."

"That's why I asked." He replied. "An episode from Tennant's era?"

Lauren nodded. "Tennant's era tonight. And Capaldi's second series, series 9 will debut in a week. So excited. We're going to have to Skype after every episode to discuss it together. " Lauren was insisted they still have their post episode discussions afterword, it was one of her favourite parts. They had a bond as twins but their bond for Doctor Who was just as strong. No one else could understand their obsession as they understood each other's. After everything they went through only they could understand each other.

In a sudden wave of affection she hugged him. "I've missed you. We've never been apart for longer than a month in our entire lives so far," she murmured into his chest, shuttering at the memory of when they were separated.

"I wish you didn't go," he whispered. Lauren froze. His voice sounded odd. Sad, almost as if talking to himself and not to her. But the way he said it, past tense, like she was already away.

Suddenly she felt nothing. Her arms enclosed air rather than her brother. She gasped and looked up startled. He was gone. Disappeared. The room when dark, the food gone, the place silent.

"Theo?!" She yelled trying to hold back her hysteria. She looked wildly around her, was this a dream? "Theo! Theodore!" She ran down the hallway to the living room. Her mum was gone too. The room was dark like the kitchen, the whole house was dark, and it was as if it was alive. Crawling and consuming. The TV was off, there was no sign of life. Everything untouched.

"MUM!" she screamed. Tears sprung in her eyes, she was sobbing and gasping for air. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran back to the kitchen were last she seen Theo.

"THEO!" Lauren screamed again. "THEODORE! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK THEODORE!" Lauren screamed until her throat hurt.

Her brother, her mum.

Her twin was gone, her world ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Lauren woke she was confused. Her ears were met with various different noises, and the room wasn't sterile and white. The lights flared and buzzed around her, the place hummed and whirred. It was a stark contrast to the bright lights of the med bay although Lauren was rather happy with that. The console room, she realized as she lay looking at the ceiling was where she was.

Lauren sat up abruptly, confusion evident on her flushed face. Why was she suddenly in the console room? She could have sworn she fell asleep in the med bay. She was lying on a small make shift bed beside the console and the railing.

 _What the…?_

"Hello. Sleepy head," the Doctor called from where he lay on his back stretched under a panel of the console he was currently working on. It was his tinkering and metallic banging that woke her up.

Wires laid tangled around him and a fist full in one hand, his trusty sonic screwdriver in the other. He grabbed onto the underside of the console, sonic still in hand and pushed himself out from under to peek his head out from the mess of wires and panel to look at her. He was sporting a pair of googles to protect his eyes from the sparks though his hair was an untamed mass of curls and frazzled looking. The Doctor had the sense to discard his coat before working on his ship, leaving him in his shirt which was an odd sight for Lauren. Not that she was complaining, on the contrary, but it just looked slightly weird to see him in less layers even if it's just his coat he took off. This Doctor had a thing for layers.

"I fell asleep in the med bay?" She asked.

"Yes you did." He removed the googles from his eyes and rested them on his head.

Lauren gave him a look. Prompting him to continue. "And I moved you here while you slept on."

"Why?"

The Doctor waved the hand holding the sonic, "I got bored of having to walk between rooms so I moved you here so I could keep a better eye on you while I worked. It's been seven hours." He clarified.

 _I've been asleep for seven hours?! What day is it?_

"Um, okay." Lauren tried to imagine him carrying her to the console room. "But where did the bed come from?"

"The TARDIS is resourceful," the Doctor patted the rotor fondly. The pair fell into silence as he wiped his hands on a cloth and dusted himself off.

Lauren groaned realizing how awful she was beginning to feel. Her nose was stuffy, her throat was sore and scratchy. She felt both warm and cold. She pushed the cover back relishing in the contact of cold air until it provided too much coolness so she brought the cover back up deciding to be overly warm rather than overly cold. Lauren suddenly started coughing, light coughs quickly turned into a coughing fit lasting for five minutes. When she finally finished, eyes watery and body wrecked she groaned in discomfort trying to bury herself under the covers.

Lauren looked utterly miserable. The Doctor couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for her. He pointed the sonic at her and scanned. The green glow and screeching pitch caused Lauren to clamp her hands over her now burning, sensitive ears.

"Doctor! Will you stop that?"

He stopped shortly his scan was complete anyway. He huffed at the results. Her temperature was steadily going up and her pathetic immune system was slow in fighting against the attack even with the aid of superior tablets from the future. She was cocooning herself under the sheets which she needed to stop doing.

"Right. Remove yourself from the sheets you need to start cooling yourself down," the Doctor ordered walking the few feet to her small make shift bed. Lauren grumbled under the sheets but didn't make a move to do as he said. If she doesn't see him and ignores him maybe he'll go away, she thought lazily.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes at her uncooperative behaviour. He was looming over the bed now. Right, he thought as he grabbed the coverings and yanked them off. Lauren yelped and tried to pull the sheets back.

"Give…It…Back!" Lauren demanded, teeth gritted in effort trying to wrestle them from his grasp.

It turned out trying to pull the covers back was harder than expected from a sick and fairly small human girl but then being sick meant she was in a bad temper and greatly determined for cosy warmth.

"Oh no you don't," the Doctor grunted finally pulling the duvet sheets away from her reach as the physical effort took its toll on her quickly.

Lauren immediately curled herself into a ball to retain heat while growling her frustration at him. "Doctor!" She whined.

The Doctor ignored her and disappeared from her view, moving to the other side of the console. He hoped to reduce the oncoming effects of her fever. Her face was noticeably pale and flushed, cheeks tinted a soft pink, and she was becoming sticky with sweat.

"Who's Theodore?" The Doctor asked out of nowhere.

Lauren froze. A hot flash ran through her body making her shiver as if it was a cold flash.

 _How could he know that name?!_

"You were shouting that name. Over and over while you slept earlier." The Doctor silently moved around the console yet remained on the other side of her. "Was going to wake you up but you eventually calmed down." The Doctor looked at her earnestly now, he was generally just being curious.

"Someone I used to know," Lauren said sharply which implied 'drop the subject immediately'. Saying those words out loud hurt. Thinking or mentioning his name hurt.

The Doctor wisely didn't ask further and got back to his work under the panel taking a mental note on fever potentially inducing bad dreams. The sound of tinkering and banging continued, and the occasional hiss of pain from him as he slipped up.

Lauren remembered bits and pieces of her strange dream. Theo and mum. She felt like she was dreaming then and was right. It started fairly normal until they disappeared and everything went dark. That was scary. Emotions were always strong in her dreams. Feelings. Even if she didn't remember the dream she would remember fragments of emotions; impressions of feelings felt within a dream or nightmare lingering as she woke, sometimes present throughout the day. It was weird though, sure she had dreams of her old life since she was on the TARDIS but they were beginning to be replaced with aliens, planets visited and the Doctor. Sometimes the monsters she'd seen were nightmares, other times it was bad memories of her childhood shared with Theo, and their father and mother and everything else that followed from that one day.

The dream wasn't exactly accurate anyway, some details were wrong in conversation and events but was the disappearance of Theo and mum a representation of the fact she was the one to disappear on them?

"Sorry," he said after a while, taking off his googles. Lauren, brought out of her thoughts, sat up and stared at him, eyebrow raised in question. The Doctor coughed clearing his throat. "I would…like…to say sorry," that was clearly a difficult thing for him to admit.

"About what? You need to be specific," Lauren gave a half smile earning a brief glare from him.

"For my behaviour on the moon. I realize I didn't achieve what I wanted…and it wasn't a very nice thing to do either."

 _That will have to do_ , Lauren thought. She smiled gently at him. "Accepted Doctor. And I'm sorry too for shouting and vomiting over your shoes."

The Doctor nodded from his position.

"Will you apologize to Clara too?"

The Doctor stopped in his movements. He got up from under the panel. "She won't want to see me." He said finally.

"You don't know that. Anyway she would probably like an apology."

"She'll be angry if I set foot in her flat again. She told me to go far away and don't come back."

"People say things they don't mean in anger," Lauren reminded him. "I'm sure she misses you."

"You think?" Against his will he sounded hopeful at the thought.

"I know you miss her and don't protest!" Lauren said as he looked like he was going to argue, "Anyway the least you can try is go back and apologize and if she still feels the same way about never wanting to see you again, well, then you know for certain. You can say you tried." Lauren finished her words of advice.

Lauren always wondered who broke first. After their argument on the show who was the first to contact the other one. The Doctor or Clara? Asking to meet up, briefly discuss the situation and friendship then settle on the idea of a last hurrah as they called it. Clara was the most likely one to have since the last hurrah was her idea, maybe she called the Doctor to explain to him her plan so they could part on better terms and he agreed? Clara mentioned in the Mummy episode that she 'hated' him for weeks after the moon event so she had weeks to think over her friendship and come to what she thought was a good ending for them and get on with her life. Or so she thought. However at the same time the Doctor could have eventually gotten lonely of travelling by himself and went to Clara's, it then weeks later for her. The Doctor was rather obsessed over Clara.

But what would the Doctor have been doing if she wasn't here? Lauren wasn't meant to be in this world and the Doctor shouldn't be looking after her. Would he be trying to get over Clara and on adventures right about now, one after the other until he realized adventuring in time and space was better with two?

Of course Lauren was already changing things by being here and currently being sick preventing the Doctor from doing much else than waiting for her to get better. She'll never know who came to who first in the show, but now Lauren was determined in this reality he went to Clara. Especially since she has become a companion therefore the Doctor _could_ continue on without Clara even if they missed each other because he isn't travelling alone. On that trail of thought she had to ask him that.

"Would you really just let her go?"

The Doctor turned his head, "What?" He said even though he had a fair idea of the question she asked him.

Lauren cleared her throat then to her embarrassment it turned into another coughing fit. The Doctor waited until she stopped coughing up her lungs. "I mean after I get better would it just be you and I travelling?" She finally got out.

"Well, yes." He answered as if it were obvious then considered her question again. "Clara made it clear, I, well," He sighed, tugging at his hair and scratching his chin. "If she wants to come back she would call maybe. But she makes the first move, not me," the Doctor explained.

He made his way back this time sitting crossed legged by the panel and heaps of wires, fiddling with some. "Would it be a problem if it was just you and me travelling on adventures? After what I did would you want to?" he frowned at the wires not looking at her.

"No," Lauren replied quickly. The Doctor still concentrating on his repair work, quirked an eyebrow. He seemed to be showing indifference now. "I mean no it wouldn't be a problem, I'll happily travel with you," Lauren clarified. "But at the same time I would feel bad since you and her parted like that…and I suppose…I just don't want you to look at me and think of Clara, that she should be beside you not me." Lauren lying back on the bed looking anywhere but the Doctor.

There was a pause.

"I wouldn't think that…" he said after a while.

"I don't think you'll mean to," Lauren sighed. She was now feeling really warm despite having no duvet. Her head felt fuzzy again. _Sleep it off_ , she thought.

Everything then became a blur to Lauren. She kept going in and out of sleep and she hardly remembered the times when she did wake up however briefly they were. All Lauren knew was that she was burning. She felt as if she was on fire. Her skin was hot and sweating until the point of she was conscious enough to know her T shirt was soaked through and so was the bed sheet with sweat. She kept getting flashes of images. Some of her old life, some perhaps of dreams, maybe she was dreaming at points. She got flashes of the Doctor, his hands fussing over her, she felt something cold pressed to her forehead, his voice frantically talking above. Maybe that wasn't a dream. Did he sound scared, or was it annoyed? Maybe concerned, yes that one, and comforting he sounded.

At points it felt hard to breathe. Lauren would have described it as having a heavy rock on her chest slowly crushing the air from her body. She was gasping at points, short shallow pants not enough air getting through. Then suddenly breathing wasn't a problem, something went over her mouth and nose and seemed to breathe for her. The room was white again. She was in the med bay if she remembered correctly. It could only be so bright.

She tried talking. Stringing an intelligent sentence together. In fact she thinks she didn't stop talking, or rambling. Fever induced of course. Most of what she said didn't make sense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor continued to bring her fever down. He used a cold compress on her forehead and wiped it across her face and neck every so often. He tried to get through to her, clear the fog in her mind that had settled over it preventing clear thought. He muttered words of encouragement at times, telling her she could get through it OK, and that she was fine, or going to be fine was the correct term of phrase. She was having dreams, talking in her sleep again but that was more the fault of the fever. Lauren probably never talked in her sleep normally. The Doctor had moved her back to the med bay, gotten scans, when she started having trouble breathing he panicked. He got an oxygen mask and placed it over her, relaxing slightly when it helped her breathe more normally rather than struggle. The Doctor used advanced medical treatments that seemed to be starting to make some improvements on the fever.

She kept mumbling, grabbing at him subconsciously, the Doctor assured he was here for her. He couldn't help but be curious at some of the stuff she said, delirious fever ramblings or not.

Lauren repeated the name of Theodore. Sometimes laughing, crying or sad. Clearly this Theodore was important in her old life. She may have made a reference to casual drug use though he wasn't certain. Other times she shouted. 'Don't leave' 'Come back' 'Why am I here Doctor?' To which the Doctor replied he didn't know why she was here but assured if he could he would bring her home. Lauren went silent for a while after that.

Other of her talk was amusing, when she wasn't in a worse state and more conscious of her surroundings but still clearly under the effects she made jokes about him.

Mainly making fun of his appearance, calling him an owl, a grumpy owl, an angry Scotsman with an Irish companion how that was a great combo. The Doctor had laughed and joined in some jokes of himself. It made her laugh hysterically and that was good.

She said he was one of her favourites whatever that meant and hugged him at several points.

"Mummy on the Orient Express!" Lauren shouted suddenly giggling to herself removing her oxygen mask much to the protests of the Doctor until he frowned at what she said.

"Clara, Doctor, Orient Express!" Lauren beamed at him deliriously. "You _have_ to go there."

"Go to the Orient Express?" the Doctor was confused.

"Ya and a Mummy too. Doctor, Clara go stop it," she slurred slightly.

Now the Doctor was more confused. He's heard of a mummy loose on an Orient Express train in space before. Even got a phone call about it. But how did Lauren know anything about that? She wouldn't be referring to that. Was this just fever talking?

The Doctor tried to reason it was just fever talking even if it was weird. "We could go when it was first in service in the late 19th century?" He asked gently not mentioning that Clara wasn't here. Don't make her upset, no more crying.

Lauren frowned. No that's not right. "No silly the space one!"

Ok now the Doctor didn't know what to think.

"Where's Clara?" she asked. The Doctor groaned.

"She's not here. Go back to sleep." He ordered. She didn't instead she started shouting Clara's name over and over until the Doctor shushed her.

Eventually the girl calmed down, about to fall asleep again. "Have to say sorry sometime," she whispered to him eyes closed. The Doctor didn't say anything. "66 seconds," she mumbled before falling asleep again.

"What?" the Doctor asked. 66 seconds? What does that mean? More fever talk he sighed shaking his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the following days her fever went down to a shimmer. Her body was making improvements, the meds working fast. After another two days she was back to being fairly normal. Lauren was up and walking, changed, showered, and had food. Apart from a slight cough and fuzzy head she was fine. The Doctor finally gave her clearance.

The Doctor also didn't mention the stuff she said and did when she was delirious with fever when it became apparent she didn't remember a word she said during that time. She would probably die of embarrassment if he did bring it up. He filed it under as something she must explain later. Lauren decided to bring up the topic of Clara again and after a brief discussion he finally agreed.

The Doctor sent the TARDIS through the vortex all the way to Clara's flat. Hopefully he's got the timing right. He landed in her flat so that was good. The Doctor was first to peek his head out the door, he had landed in her bedroom again. His eyes then fell on the only other person in the room.

Clara stood with her arms crossed and a stern expression, though he was pleased to note her eyes gave away her relief at seeing him again. She was standing by the bedroom door which was wide open so she wasn't in the room when he landed.

The Doctor stepped out of the box nervously. He's faced a fleet of Daleks and Cybermen, been to the end of the universe and yet he was terrified of a 5ft'1 human female.

"Clara. Um, Sorry…Hi." The Doctor smiled timidly.


	15. What Do You Say, One Last Hurrah?

It took me a while to write this, been a busy few days.I wanted to explore some character emotions in this chapter to flesh some things out before going ahead with the next episode. You could say this is a filler chapter.

I am heading to Cardiff this Monday for my birthday on Tuesday so i can go to the Doctor Who Experience and find the locations of where they're currently filming the show if i'm lucky haha.

Lady Deebo - the 66 seconds is part of the mummy episode starting next chapter.

Yellowroseofthenw - I wasn't planning on this being a doctor/oc romance, there are many girl in the whoniverse ones that are. And I don't know how people would react to it if it was. As for a doctor/clara romance? I just see their friendship for what it is. I love their complex relationship. It's obvious Clara did have feelings for the Doctor, Jenna Coleman admitted Clara was in love with eleven when he regenerated and i think that's why it was hard for Clara to immediately cope with an older face. Then Steven Moffat turned around and stated in an interview or something that the twelfth Doctor in series 8 fancied Clara. So there is a lot to factor in here. But it really doesn't matter to me if you see them as just friends or more its your choice but we can all agree there was a lot left unsaid between the characters. They don't say things to one another as Clara pointed out in Hell Bent.

Anyway Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.

Chapter 15 What do you say, one last Hurrah?

It had been eight weeks. Otherwise known as two months. Two months since she last seen the Doctor after storming out of the TARDIS.

Clara had practically went running towards her bedroom when she heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing. At first she didn't recognize the sound, then it got louder and it suddenly hit her. He was back even though she told him to get lost. She didn't know if she should be happy or annoyed that he was back against her wishes. Or whether she should be annoyed at herself for feeling relieved at the thought of seeing him again after what he did. Then there was Lauren, she did miss her so she counted some of that relief and joy to seeing her again also.

Clara made it to her door where the noise was coming from, throwing it open to find he parked the TARDIS again within the tight confinements of her room this time between the bed and the window, blocking out the morning sunlight. Typical. Well, at least he didn't park in front of the door like last time otherwise she would have struggled to have even gotten in to her own bedroom so she could count it as an improvement.

It was a Saturday morning, she hadn't planned anything today, Danny having cancelled the previous plan due to something about family, so Clara wasn't expecting visitors. She wore comfortable jeans and a red and black checked shirt today, hair tied back in a ponytail she was hoping to do overdue marking in peace. She wanted a lazy day to herself, but the Doctor once again arrived unannounced. Well, she didn't like being lazy anyway and she seemed to be having more of those days for two months, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed by the Doctor's presence.

She leaned against the door with her arms crossed watching as the Time Lord stuck his head out the door cautiously, surveying the area before his eyes landed on her. He stepped out of the box looking like a startled animal that could run back inside at any sudden movements. He said her name then stuttered uncertainly before hastily saying 'sorry' then a 'hi' after realizing conversations normally start with a greeting rather than a sorry.

"Right words wrong order," Clara said steadily looking him up and down. "Gonna have to try better than that if that's how you say sorry," she remarked dryly but with a hint of seriousness, not moving from her standing point.

"Sorry – I mean, uh, Ok," the Doctor corrected himself.

The door creaked and Lauren finally stepped out beside the Doctor.

"Wow you look wrecked. You weren't that pale before," Clara said to Lauren looking slightly alarmed.

"Hello to you too Clara," Lauren said sarcastically in good humour. "Wasn't feeling too well," she added.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Clara said sincerely.

There was an awkward silence when the three of them just stared at each other wondering what to say or do next. Clara finally decided to make a move, which was to the living room. If this was going to turn into a long conversation she wanted everyone to be at least slightly more comfortable and relaxed.

"Right. Come to the living room and make yourselves comfortable." Clara said walking out to the door to where the living room was located.

The Doctor and Lauren followed dutifully; the Doctor was familiar with Clara's flat and the layout while Lauren had never set foot in her flat before so was both nervous and excited to see her flat in real life. How much did it compare to what was seen in the show?

Lauren took a quick glance down the central hallway taking note of the frames on the wall, umbrella stand by the front door, it was the same as the brief glances she's seen on TV, before she took another step into the living room. It was nice and cosy, a mix of colours, dark red looking carpet that also ran through the hallway, and a patterned rug. It was smaller than Lauren expected, landing the TARDIS in here (which the Doctor has done many times) takes up most of the entire room never mind the bedroom. So even landing in the living room the Doctor needed pin point accurate skill. But it was a very nice living space. A small green sofa with many cushions against the wall as she walked through the door to her left, on her right was a stuffed armchair and bookshelves. In front of her was the window/door to the balcony. It looked exactly like it did in the show, remembering it from the episodes The Caretaker, Listen, and Time Heist.

Clara gestured for them to sit on the sofa. The Doctor sat at one end, Lauren at the other while Clara tidied stuff off the small table in front of them before straightening and looking between the two. The Doctor looked uncomfortable and fidgeting while Lauren looked curiously around the room taking everything in. Clara had to remind herself the girl has never been in her flat before this point.

"How long has it been for you two?" Clara asked.

"A week, two at most," the Doctor replied. "You?"

"Two months."

The Doctor blew out a breath debating if that was a good thing or not. It could have been worse but Clara had at least gotten some space to think.

"You couldn't even last two weeks?" Clara asked slightly outraged. She's not seen him for two months after telling him to go away and not come back and he pops back after barely one week from his point of view. Clara shook her head before deciding to let that fact drop, it was for the best, and it wasn't going to be the most important part of their conversation.

She had made a decision. After debating for two months thinking she was never going to see him again it was finally time to settle into boring old normal life. It was time to stop. No more adventures, planets, the most she'll have to worry about is grading papers, students, planning normal dull activities. However as she thought of all this and how she honestly couldn't keep running with the Doctor, living a double life, Clara felt a pain in her chest. An ache at the thought of stopping, not seeing the Doctor or indeed Lauren as often as she would like. This was going to be a heavy topic.

So Clara decided to start the conversation with some small talk. "So how many adventures did you go on? Any fun stories?"

"None." The Doctor said bluntly.

"None?!" Clara looked between the two shocked. The Doctor shook his head casting a glance to Lauren.

"I wasn't just feeling unwell, I got very sick that's why I look so worn out," Lauren explained.

"How sick? Nothing too serious I hope?" Clara was now concerned. In the two months for her she imagined the types of adventures they were having or trouble the Doctor got them in. How was Lauren adjusting to travelling with the Doctor? What was she missing? Those type of questions. She wasn't expecting this.

"Quite serious I'm afraid," the Doctor mumbled, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "The bite from her run in with the spider got infected. Some vomiting, fainting, concerning high fever –" the Doctor abruptly cut himself short as Lauren sent a death glare at him. Telling him to ' _shut up you're not helping matters_ ', as the Doctor looked to see Clara even more concerned and alarmed than before. He was smart enough to realize this and stop.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "All better now nothing to worry about," he tried to smile reassuringly.

There was another silence, not an awkward one but one which held the waiting tension of the imminent conversation they really wanted to talk about.

"Why are you here?" Clara finally asked him.

"To, ah, say sorry. For what I done. I think you deserve an explanation."

Clara nodded slowly. "I'm all ears," she said looking down at him steadily.

Clara saw out of the corner of her eye Lauren rise her hand in the air like one of her many timid students in class. "Lauren you don't have to raise your hand if you need to ask me a question we're not in school anymore," Clara laughed lightly.

"Sorry, habit. Felt I should, given the situation and my question."

"What's the question?"

"First question actually, um, I don't need to apologies for anything do I?" Lauren needed to be sure.

Clara looked confused, "Er, no not for anything I'm aware of…" She wondered where this was going.

Lauren continued. "Then can I leave you guys to it? I mean apologies and important stuff? I don't want to be in the way and I feel it would be better if I leave the room for a bit." Lauren explained.

Give these two some privacy she didn't want to be rude and she would just feel awkward in these situations. That and it was an excuse to explore Clara's flat.

Clara considered her suggestion fully aware of Lauren's desire to most likely wander her flat and discover new things about her. It was obvious from the way the girl has looked at everything since she first arrived. But then Clara realized she wasn't too bothered by the thought of Lauren wandering and exploring her flat, god knows how many times the Doctor has, usually resulting in him messing with her neatly ordered stuff or more serious incidents where he blew up the kettle and nearly set the kitchen on fire.

Lauren wasn't the Doctor and Clara trusted her not to blow up her new (and far more advanced) kettle the Doctor had to buy her, or anything else really.

Anyway Lauren was right, this was mainly between her and the Doctor.

"OK, just don't break anything," Clara looked pointedly at the Doctor who pretended not to notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren had really wanted to explore and look around her flat the moment she arrived. What interesting things would she find? How much more would she find out about Clara as a person more than just seeing her as a character? Same with the Doctor in his TARDIS. Lauren has slowly begun adjusting to them as real people rather than characters though she always thought of and felt for the character back in her own world.

Observing and being in the TARDIS (even for the short time she's been here) meant she saw more of the Doctor's habits and personality. For example the Doctor liked to take tubs of ice creams from the kitchen to the console room and eats from the tub with a spoon in between repair work or doing calculations on his board. The first time Lauren noticed his ice cream love she made the joke of him looking like a teenage girl who had a bad break up with the ice cream tub as food comfort. That and how he was always skinny.

Lauren wondered what little habits and trinkets Clara had unseen by any Doctor Who fan.

As Lauren got up to leave she saw the Doctor stare at her with a face that said 'don't leave me here by myself' Lauren just smiled and mouthed good luck and closed the door half way. She watched Clara sit down beside the Doctor. The Doctor needs to learn by himself she thought. He should understand what he's done to Clara.

"Why did you do it?" Lauren heard Clara say as she decided she wanted to find the kitchen first.

"I told you, the moon isn't – "

"Doctor."

There was a sigh, "I would never have left you, the two of you to die – "

The rest of his sentence was muffled the further Lauren walked away. She wanted to see what food Clara had, she was hungry. The flat wasn't particularly big or complex, kitchens were always near the living room and from what she saw on TV there was no dining room. Or at least she doesn't remember seeing one. No wait, what room did Clara and her family have dinner in before the Doctor regenerated? There was a table and all.

Clara's flat always seemed inconsistent if she was being honest.

The kitchen was the door up from the living room. Opening it revealed a small and perfectly square shaped space. It was very small indeed, but compacted with everything Clara needed. The cupboards were a very nice light blue. Maybe Clara brought in a table she had to the living room for Christmas dinner?

Lauren raided through the fridge wanting easy snacks rather than having to making anything. Eventually she decided on just having yogurts and apples. She nosed around the rest of the kitchen, the kettle had various buttons on it that Lauren had never seen before, and she idly wondered where Clara got it. The bathroom was opposite the kitchen, Lauren inspected herself in the mirror. She pulled several funny faces, ruffled her flowing hair, and god she did actually look wrecked. Pale and tired eyes, she didn't get that much sleep last night, though that was her own fault staying up and watching TV in her room. Getting a lack of sleep after recovering from sickness wasn't the best thing to do. Those alien shows and chat shows were weird and bizarre.

She unzipped her black hoodie to let in more cool air around her as she began inspecting the items around the sink. Face wash cream, two toothbrushes – was one of them Danny's or did she just have a spare? Some girly products neatly placed. Clara liked the flat clean and orderly, but wasn't as obsessed over it as others Lauren countered before, some things did lay scattered. When she felt she seen enough of the bathroom and hallway frames and pictures she went back to Clara's bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're my friend, my best friend Doctor but I've had two months to think and decide. I can't keep doing this." Clara whispered.

The Doctor wasn't facing her, she could tell from his rigid posture as he stared out the window he was trying to hide his emotions. Hide from her. The hurt she no doubt caused him by expressing her desire to stop travelling. He'd tried to convince her otherwise, that she could always trust him but the fight had gone quickly. This divide between them seemed to just keep getting wider.

And that wasn't meant to happen. She was determined they remain friends, to end on good terms. Clara accepted his apology, got his point of view, she told him hers, he wasn't good at emotions and he needed to know exactly how she felt. They formed an understanding. She could never stay mad at him, they've been through a lot together and the fact he came back showed he did care of their friendship.

Clara said sorry too. Sorry for threatening to hit him so hard he'd regenerate.

Clara knew the Doctor was upset, maybe even angry because he's trying. Trying to make it right, fix things. The Doctor is good at coming up with solutions to conflict, stopped power hungry mad dictators with words, he's made many things right. He can fix the TARDIS but not this.

Clara imagines this is why there is a hint of anger in the way he clenches his fists by his side, still not turning to face her after she told him her choice. He can fix many things, but not one person. Not human emotions. Not her. He can't think of a clever thing to change her mind, stop her from feeling the way she does. She can't trust him in the same way she thinks to herself. She is not a machine, he can't repair her like the TARDIS and dictators were easy. They are easy to understand, it's obvious what they want and desire so there are many strategies to stop them Clara thinks and sighs to herself. It must be frustrating for him.

But maybe this is how it ends, should end even if it will hurt.

Clara moved to stand beside him staring out the window, it really was a lovely day. She glanced at him taking in his frown, tense jaw, he looks deflated now.

"I understand," he breathes into the silence that surrounds them. "You have a normal human life to live, no more old man and his box."

"Don't say it like that. We're still friends. I am friends with Lauren too. I want to keep up to date on how she gets on with adventures," Clara bumped her shoulder playfully against his arm trying to get him to understand this wasn't the end of them just the end of them travelling together. Clara didn't want him out of her life completely.

She continued. "You came back and I appreciate that and I' am very glad. I just want to end us on good terms. I don't want the last memory of you and Lauren to be a bad one." She explains.

There is silence once again as the Doctor takes in her words. Mind buzzing and suddenly there's an idea in his head. Clara notices the spark in his eyes.

"Then let's make a good one," the Doctor said turning his head to her. "What do you say, one last trip in the TARDIS?" he asked hopefully.

Clara looked surprised at his suggestion for a moment then smiled. "Like a last hurrah?" she asked.

"A last hurrah," he agreed.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Clara said smiling brightly. "Surprise me, but nothing dangerous though OK? No life or death. Not this time."

The Doctor nodded. Clara felt a weight lift over her shoulders. She was happier.

"OK well, while you plan that I'm going to see where Lauren ended up," Still smiling she left the room in search of Lauren.

Clara found Lauren in her bedroom standing over her drawer looking at something. "Having a good nose around?"

Lauren jumped slightly having not heard her come in. She looked to be holding a picture frame. "Everything good now?" Lauren asked.

"It's good." She replied looking down at her hands before adding, "But I won't be travelling anymore."

"Oh," the younger girl said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," Clara said.

"Any chance I could convince you otherwise?" Lauren pleaded.

Clara smiled sadly, "Nah. I've had time to think when I wasn't angry and I've made my choice. I have to stop sometime."

Lauren said nothing. Clara came up and hugged her. "One more trip in the TARDIS. A last hurrah of sorts," she whispered.

"What you find anyway?" Clara asked curiously pulling back, eyes going wide as she saw the photo of herself and a man.

Lauren was holding a picture frame of Clara and the Eleventh Doctor. Clara had taken the photo judging by her extended arm to the camera. The Doctor had his arm around Clara's shoulder, the pair smiled broadly at the camera. Beaming happily as they stood with mountains, rolling hills covered in flowers and the sun shining in the background. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

Clara had to admit her and the younger bow tie wearing Doctor in his purple outfit looked like a couple in this photo. They were always mistaken as boyfriend and girlfriend back then. Chin boy was a very touchy feely person compared to Mr Eyebrows in the other room. Hell they even flirted with each other, nothing serious, just for fun. But sometimes Clara did wear her heart on her sleeve back then.

"Who is he and where was this taken?" Lauren asked her.

"A planet halfway across the universe. He took me back to when it was unpopulated and we explored the scenery." Clara smiled at the memory. "That man is the Doctor." She stated.

Lauren pretended to look shocked so Clara didn't suspect her secret. "What? That _isn't_ the Doctor."

Clara giggled believing Lauren's surprise. "Believe it or not it is."

"How?"

"The Doctor has an ability. Being a Time Lord he has a much, much longer life span than us because he can regenerate," Clara regarded the photo as she explained. "Regeneration as it's called is like cheating death. If the Doctor gets fatally wounded or his body reaches old age he can regenerate his entire body to heal. Changing his physical appearance and even personality."

Clara took the picture frame from Lauren and set it back on the drawer at the back. "But he's still the Doctor, same memories, same man just a different face. Sometimes you just have to keep reminding yourself. He's very different to who was before."

"That's amazing," Lauren breathed. She doesn't have to pretend not to know about his different faces now thanks to Clara explaining. Lauren felt relief. One less thing to worry about letting slip.

Lauren tapped the image of the Doctor with her index finger regarding his eleventh form. "In the future do I met him? That Doctor?"

"Yes." Clara answered honesty.

"But he doesn't remember me…" Lauren sounded sad. Clara looked sympathetic.

"Like I said before when you gave me the letter in your school bag. It was a long time ago from his perspective."

"How long we talking?" Lauren asked curiously eyeing Clara.

"Well before he regenerated into Mr Eyebrows out there he stayed on a planet to protect the people from constantly being invaded for I think 900 years."

Lauren blew out a breath. Of course, 900 years on Trenzalore. Hell it takes him a while longer to even remember where he got his current face – the Roman man in Pompeii his Tenth self saved on Donna's request.

That is a long time but still it hurts Lauren a little that he doesn't remember her.

"Will he ever remember that a future me met him then?" Lauren asked softly.

Clara looked thoughtful noticing the hurt look on the other girl's face _. She must feel irrelevant or insignificant at the fact he doesn't remember her_ , she thought.

"Yes, he will remember," Clara rubbed the girl's shoulder reassuringly. Lauren didn't notice Clara frown. Clara knows the Doctor will remember meeting Lauren in the wrong order thanks to Lauren's future self's letter, she just doesn't know when he will.

In the letter Lauren clarified the Doctor wouldn't immediately remember her and told Clara not to say a word to the Doctor about it because " _things have to play out the way they do,"_ she wrote. Time travel can really give you a headache Clara thought.

The Doctor cleared his throat as he came to a stop at the bedroom door. Clara and Lauren turned to him.

"One last trip," he repeated. The Doctor looked at Clara. "Shall I pick you up next Wednesday?"

 _One last Wednesday_ Clara thought sadly. "Sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Lauren left in the TARDIS.

"Told you she missed you," Lauren said after a while of watching the Doctor pilot the ship and study the monitor intently. "I know it wasn't the outcome you wanted but be happy you get one last chance," Lauren said trying to cheer him up. _Just wait till Clara changes her mind._

"Have you got a place in mind to take Clara?" Lauren asked trying to make conversation.

The Doctor glanced between the monitor and Lauren. "Thinking," he replied.

The Doctor was indeed thinking of where to take Clara for one last trip. It had to be good, special, somewhere Clara would love. Clara liked visiting the past and dressing up. But at the same time she liked seeing planets. Should he take her to the past or somewhere in space?

Somewhere not dangerous. No monsters but where was the fun in that? As he looked through the data bank on various potential places to go, past, future, he came across spa and holiday planets, tour ships and trains because Clara stressed no danger or running for their lives.

There were space trains that recreated time periods from Earth's history. Oh that might interest her. He then remembered what Lauren said in her fevered state.

 _The Orient Express_ , he thought. Clara would love to see that.

Even better, she'd love the Orient Express in space. He was always meant to go there himself but never got the time. And now Lauren's put the idea in his head again. It's the perfect mix of feeling in the past, dressing up and being in the original 19th century Orient Express while seeing the wonders of space.

And rumour has it of a Mummy loose on the train that nobody can stop…

Interesting. He could give Clara the perfect send off and maybe investigate a killer Mummy. Clara did say no monsters but this was too tempting now. And personally, the Doctor wanted to find out how Lauren could possibly know of it in the first place, if it turns out to be true.

"I was thinking," the Doctor finally spoke. Lauren looked up expectedly. "How would the only Orient Express train in space sound?" He drew the words out, making eye contact, carefully observing her reaction.

Lauren seemed excited. "Oh, I like the sound of it. Clara would love that!" The girl beamed at him.

"I've never been on the Orient Express or any of those types of trains since I grew up in Ireland, but I've always wanted to go on the Orient Express," Lauren chatted happily unfazed by his intense gaze studying her.

Hmmm. If she had a wish to see the Orient Express or something similar maybe that's why she said it when she was sick, a subconscious desire rising to the surface. Maybe. The Doctor tried to reason, however it still doesn't explain the space or mummy part of her ramblings. Lauren could turn out to be more of a mystery than he originally thought. There was something in the back of his mind, like he's seen her before but he can't remember where from. He'll find out soon enough though, he always does.

"So that's settled then." The Doctor said pulling the lever nodding to Lauren to pull the other lever closet to her. "The last hurrah."


	16. Mummy On The Orient Express

GUYS! IT HAPPENED, I MET PETER CAPALDI and PEARL! Words cannot express my joy. I decided to go to Cardiff for my birthday which was last week to hopefully see some Doctor Who filming if I was lucky and it happened on my last day there. I travelled from Cardiff to Newport (a 15mins train journey) to where they were filming in the house from 'Blink'. Peter and Pearl were so nice! Peter arrived on set stepping out from the car dressed in his full Doctor's outfit, close to where I was standing and I said hi, he smiled and said hello back then came straight over and asked if I wanted a photo! I couldn't cope! Pearl also gave me some helpful advice and a hug :D

That's my news so now with the chapter! Would love to hear what you think!

Chapter 16 Mummy on the Orient Express

"Do I have to wear one?" Lauren whined as Clara searched through dresses suitable for going on the Orient Express train in space.

"Yes," Clara answered curtly not turning round. She continued to poke through dresses on the hanger in the TARDIS wardrobe. She eventually picked out two from the correct era that she liked.

She held them out either side of her. "This one," Clara said moving a long elegant dress over her body to estimate how it would look on her, "Or this one," she did the same with a flapper golden beaded dress. The one Clara had worn on the show.

"That one," Lauren said pointing to the golden one Clara held out on her left. "For sure."

Clara stepped up to the mirror holding the golden dress to her. "Yes. This will do very nicely." She said admiring herself in the mirror, viewing herself from side to side.

"Can I not just wear a suit? Women can wear suits it's not unusual." Lauren continued to complain at the prospect of wearing a dress.

Clara still looking at her reflection sighed before turning her gaze to the younger girl hovering by the side of the grand mirror who looked like she was going to throw a tantrum at this rate.

"Yes, women wear suits all the time. How are you going to cope if you travel to the past? Like Victorian England?"

"I'll just have to wear a dress in public," Lauren mumbled nibbling on her fingernails. She hated dresses with a passion. She always wore trousers. However if she goes back in time to the past (which she hasn't as of yet) she would have to wear one. Unless she could help it – and this was one of those times she could. "But it's in space, in the _future_ I don't actually _need_ to wear one."

"It's an Orient Express themed train. _Theme,_ Lauren, where you dress up like you are in the era that's the point." Clara stressed, setting her chosen outfit neatly aside to pick out a suitable dress that Lauren will wear and tolerate at the very least.

"Anyway, it's for fun and I've never seen you in a dress before, not once. And since this is my last trip I am getting you in one. There is no argument. Then after it's over you can go back to your trousers and suits." Clara picked out one from the hanger that she thought would look lovely on Lauren. "What you wear is up to you. But just this once, one last trip, please wear this for me. Do something different."

Clara was giving Lauren her wide doe eyes. God, not those eyes again, how could anyone say no to that look? She now understood why the Doctor couldn't. Clara had perfected the puppy dog eye look. Lauren internally screamed to herself. She was going to regret this, this was against her values. She sighed loudly giving into Clara's look. Well, she had to fit into the time era, even if it was just a theme.

"FINE! OK! Just this once. But you owe me big time!" Lauren huffed, grabbing the chosen dress from Clara to go change behind the cover, forcefully kicking a box of stuff out of her way as she did.

Clara unfazed by Lauren's little outburst, smiled in victory. She knew Lauren had a bit of a temper especially if you make her do things she utterly hates. She was aware she was going to have to put up with the girl's complaints for the rest of the evening but it was going to be worth it. Lauren was going to be on her best behaviour.

After half an hour of fussing and complaining Lauren was in her long silver, sleeveless flapper dress with a rather beautiful beaded pattern around the straps and torso. Similar in style with Clara's dress but not as fancy, not that she cared she had no interest, or not as revealing in the chest area, but Lauren wanted something more practical and comfortable; well, as comfortable as she could ever be in a dress. She then agreed for Clara to curl her hair but that was it. She refused to wear makeup since she had a habit of touching her face often that any makeup would be smeared.

"I am not wearing high heels! Flats for me otherwise I will break my ankles," Lauren said looking at the various high heeled shoes as if they offended her.

Clara had gone away to get changed herself and do her hair into that bob style she knew she was going to have. Lauren made a note to ask her if the TARDIS provided her with a wig or something, she always wondered how she got her hair done like she did. She on the other hand had her hair styled down and curled, framing her face and falling over her shoulders contrasting to Clara's short bob style.

Lauren eventually found the glove sleeves that went with her dress after minutes of searching and put them on, they came just under her elbow.

After what was an age for Clara to get ready she finally emerged wearing her flapper golden dress, bob wig that looked flawlessly real and makeup applied, Lauren's jaw dropped.

She looked beautiful.

Lauren's brain seemed to have stopped functioning as her eyes took in Clara's figure. Clara was always a stunning woman, she could wear anything and make it look good, but damn, she seemed to have went one step further.

Lauren's eyes lingered over parts of her body until Clara's voice chimed in, "My face is up here."

Lauren blushed and quickly averted her eyes, suddenly interested in a fez sitting on a box, before her eyes darted back to see Clara's reaction.

Clara was giving her a knowing look. _Gotcha_ , and her lips quirked in a smug smile. "Ready?" Clara asked innocently.

"Yes," Lauren immediately responded, heading out towards the console room realizing the Doctor has probably ran out of patience waiting for them to get ready.

The Doctor was fiddling with his long bow tie knot at his collar, reminding her of his Third self. He was wearing a smart, black tux with a white handkerchief in his breast pocket. He looked very fine indeed.

"Wow! Could you wear that more often?" Lauren asked. She wouldn't mind if that became his normal outfit. Capaldi had worn it well and it suited his Doctor. The Doctor jerked his head up and took in her appearance.

"You look…lovely," He said making it sound more of a question, hoping it was the right compliment. Lauren smiled, the Doctor relaxed, he got it right. "Yes very lovely," he gestured.

"Thanks. Though I hate wearing dresses. You look lovely too, very dapper. Bit of a silver fox you are," Lauren said admiring.

"Silver fox what does that mean?" He asked curiously just as Clara walked in.

"What was that?" Clara asked looking bewildered at hearing his question.

"Well presented!" Lauren quickly said before Clara could say anything more. "It means you look well presented in that suit…" she trailed off hoping the Doctor would believe that explanation.

"Oh," the Doctor said looking quite happy at the thought. "Ready?" he asked them.

They nodded. Lauren looking relieved at avoiding what could of been an awkward moment. "You both look splendid," he complimented. Well, he was improving and trying to make an effort of being nice.

He set their destination and piloted and landed the ship with relative ease this time.

The Doctor made his way to the doors and the girls followed. Clara nudged Lauren and whispered in her ear teasingly, "Silver fox?"

"Hush you."

The TARDIS had materialized in the back of the car of the train amidst racks of suitcases, the place was dark with no light. The Doctor stepped out first checking the space. He turned and held out his hand to his companions, taking Clara's first as she stepped out then Lauren's saying, "Your train awaits, my ladies."

"Wonderful," Clara remarked.

"It's dark," Lauren said at the same time Clara spoke.

"The baggage car," the Doctor explained looking between the two in slight amusement, "But thanks for lying Clara, and yes its dark. The real wonderful is through here," he walked them to the door leading out. Light and music was coming from behind it. The sound of people having a good time.

It was still dark by the door but standing close to the Doctor Lauren could make out his facial expressions. He held a finger in the air between them, an excited grin on his face, clearly eager to impress, "There were many trains to take the name Orient Express, but only one in space," he opened the door revealing the lounge of the train.

It was a big spaced carriage with comfortable looking chairs down the sides, a bar at the end and armed men standing guard by the door ways. Passengers sat happily chatting and drinking. There was a band playing in the back, a slow jazz version of ' _Don't Stop Me Now_ ' by Queen sung by a young pretty lady. The pretty lady called herself Foxes back in Lauren's world, she was a real and quite famous singer. Lauren loved the red, gold, and rich brown colours of the carriage, it made it look so warm and welcoming. She had to remind herself this trip was going to turn out not so welcoming with a mummy running around killing people.

Lauren frowned at the thought. Quite a few people died in this episode and she didn't know if she could do anything, she couldn't give her secret away. And this was one of her favourite episodes of the series and now she felt sick at the thought of liking it now but she couldn't help it.

"Of course it is," Clara said in response to the Doctor. Foxes the singer continued her melody in the background.

"Completely faithful recreation of the original Orient Express. Except slightly bigger. And in space. Oh, and the rails are actually hyperspace ribbons. But in every other respect, identical. Painstaking attention to detail – " the Doctor was cut off in his explanation as a bald bearded man with a steampunk eye-patch shoved his way between the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor glared at the back of the man's head and rubbed his arm, "Most of the time," he mumbled.

Foxes sang on and Lauren hummed to the tune.

The Doctor looked at Clara and sighed. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Clara asked confused.

"The smile." He said slightly annoyed.

Clara gave a small laugh not understanding his problem, "Yeah, I'm smiling."

"It's the sad smile. It's a smile but you're sad. It's confusing," the Doctor then made a gesture with his hand, "It's like two emotions at once. It's like you're malfunctioning." He said more harshly than he intended.

Clara stopped smiling and looked down at her feet feeling awkward, "Sorry." She whispered wishing there wasn't going to be this tension between them on her last trip.

The Doctor sighed again, "I just thought this would be a good one to – "

"To end it." Clara finished for him. "Yeah. It is. It's a good choice. A good one to end on," she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" the Doctor asked hopefully. Clara hummed her agreement. "Shall we?" the Doctor offered both his arms to Clara and Lauren. Clara taking his left, Lauren his right. They walk over to one of the nearest windows with a table taking some champagne glasses.

There was a ping sound that echoed around the train loud enough for passengers to hear. The computer Gus speaks:

' _Ladies and gentlemen. If you would be good enough to look from the windows on the right of the train, you'll be able to see the soaring majesty of the Magellan black hole.'_ Gus spoke in a robotic, cheerful tone that sent shivers down Lauren's spine.

Gus was behind everything here and they never did find out who he really was. Lauren tried to ignore the unease at hearing his voice and focused her gaze out the window like the Doctor and Clara were doing, the Doctor was sandwiched between the two girls.

The view was beautiful, the shade of pinkish red clouds being sucked into the great black hole. Lauren didn't think she'll ever get used to seeing such sights.

"Oh, I remember when this was all planets as far as the eye could see. All gone now," the Doctor made a tsk sound, a sad tone laced his last words. "Gobbled up by that beast. And there's that smile again. I don't even know how you do that. Do you know how she does it?" the Doctor turned to Lauren.

"It's completely normal Doctor to smile and be sad or be happy and sad," Lauren explained though the Doctor just seemed to become more confused.

Clara was leaning down with her arms resting on the table, her head almost resting on the Doctor's arm as she stared out to the view yet her eyes seemed distant. "I really thought I hated you, you know?" she said suddenly.

"Well, thank God you kept that to yourself," the Doctor counteracted with humour before starting off into one of his explanations, "There was this planet, Obsidian. The planet of perpetual darkness,"

Clara ignoring his talk of the planets continued in her musings, "I did. I did hate you. In fact, I hated you for weeks."

"Good, fine. Well, I'm glad that we cleared that up. There was also a planet that was made completely of shrubs." The Doctor tried to steer the conversation away from emotional stuff, that wasn't his area. Lauren elbowed him as Clara continued on.

"I went to a concert once. Can't remember who it was. But do you know what the singer said?"

The Doctor who had now given up in trying to change the conversation leaned more comfortably on the table, and tried to consider Clara's question and scoffed, "Frankly, that would be an absolutely astonishing guess if I did know." How was he meant to know what the singer said? He thought.

Clara took a breath, "She said, 'hatred is too strong an emotion to waste on someone that you don't like.'"

The Doctor blinked several times in the way he did when he was utterly confused at what someone just said to him. He moved slightly and began waving his hands around, "Were people really confused?" he then gestured to himself, "Cos I'm confused. Did everybody leave?"

Clara smiled and giggled to herself before looping her arm through his, ignoring his look of alarm, moving him back down and stilling him so she could rest her head against his shoulder. "Shh. Shut up." She said fondly.

Lauren not missing an opportunity also looped her arm around the Doctor's other. This is nice she thought. Now however the Doctor really did feel trapped but at least he was keeping quiet.

Clara closed her eyes briefly, now making herself clear, "Look, what I'm trying to say is, I don't hate you." She opened her eyes again but continued to look out at the view rather than him. "I could never hate you. But I can't do this anymore. Not the way you do it." She whispered trying to keep her voice neutral, she hoped he would understand.

There was several seconds of silence as the Doctor processed this, eyes looking above Clara's head. "Can I talk about the planets now?" he whispered helplessly, the only response he could think of.

Lauren and Clara both smiled at him, "Yes. Go." Clara said happily, they let go of his arms so he was free to explain.

The Doctor didn't miss a beat, "Thedion Four. Constant acid rain. Had a lovely picnic there once, wearing a gas mask."

"That's a lie!" A voice behind them said loudly and accusingly. It seemed the whole carriage went silent and everyone stared at the woman who made the accusation.

The trio turned to see Maisie, a blonde haired woman who looked distressed. Although she would be distressed. Her gran having died suddenly by what she didn't know yet, the mummy. Lauren felt sorry for her. She wasn't really having a good day and she was a kind, sweet person from what she saw of her.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked her.

"That's a lie, what you said," she was looking to the Doctor, "Thedion Four was destroyed thousands of years ago, so you couldn't have been there."

The chief train guard comes over whom Lauren has forgotten the name of. "Miss Pitt, are you sure you wouldn't rather rest in your room?" he asks her gently.

"That man's a liar." Maisie points to the Doctor still clearly in some emotional turmoil and just saying what she felt without thinking.

"Perhaps you'd allow Mister Carlyle here to escort you back." The chief train guard coaxed. Another guard came over, presumably Mr Carlyle.

"It'll be all right, miss. Just come with me." Mr Carlyle escorts an uncertain Maisie out of the carriage and everyone turns away and continues their conversations; minding their own businesses again.

"Sorry about that. I suppose it's understandable in the circumstances. I don't believe we've been introduced. Captain Quell."

 _Ah so his name was Quell._

Clara introduced them. "I'm Clara. This is the Doctor and Lauren.

"Ah, another one." Quell said.

"Sorry? Another what?"

"Well, we've got doctors and professors coming out of our ears on this trip. So, what are you a doctor of?" Quell eyed the Doctor curiously yet with a hint of suspicion having not seen them on the train before this point.

"Now, there's a question that's never asked often enough. Let's say intestinal parasites."

 _Why Doctor?_ Lauren thought shaking her head.

Quell looked taken back and now was more suspicious of him, "I'm beginning to think Miss Pitt was right about you." He tipped his hat and made to leave.

"What's wrong with her? Did something happen?" Clara asked before he got a chance to.

Quell frowned at them, "You mean you really don't know?" The trio just stared at him blankly.

Quell began to explain to them the sudden death of Miss Pitt's grandmother but not before the old woman claimed to have seen a mummy coming towards her. A mummy according to witnesses only she could see. Lauren suddenly felt eyes staring at her and sure enough the Doctor was glancing at her when Quell first mentioned the mummy. Lauren was confused, what was he staring at her for? What did she do or does she have something on her face?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's a body _and_ there's a mummy. I mean, can you not just get on a train? Did a wizard put a curse on you about mini breaks?" Clara jokingly asked the Doctor. They were walking out into the narrow and dark corridor each carrying their champagne, heading in the direction of their rooms. It was narrow enough that it was a tight squeeze to walk side by side so they moved in single file. Clara leading the way, Lauren not far behind her and the Doctor last.

"It might be nothing. Old ladies die all the time. It's practically their job description," the Doctor replied moving slowly.

"And the monster?" Clara paused to ask.

"Well, seen by no one except her, which suggests that it wasn't there. A dying brain, lack of oxygen, hallucinations. Anyway, people do just die sometimes. She was over a hundred years old." The Doctor tried to reason. They were now all standing close together in the corridor facing each other trying to make out the other's expression.

"Says the two thousand year old man," Clara countered looking up at him. Lauren laughed.

"Clara, you actually sound as if you want this to _be_ a thing. Do you?" he reminded her of her choice. She didn't want to do this anymore so why did it sound like she wanted it to be otherwise?

"No. No, look, fine. You know, if you think that there is nothing to worry about, then that is fine by me," Clara thankfully walked further down allowing Lauren to move forward and follow. Standing in a camped dark corridor was not her ideal place to talk some important stuff but what could she do.

The Doctor didn't move, merely stood still holding his glass to him, the only light came from the carriage they just left behind him, illuminating his profile making it easier to see his face now as Lauren looked back at him. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Clara not turning around, "Ah, yes, I'm sure," she said raising her glass in the air briefly.

Lauren felt slightly awkward standing between them, feeling much like a third wheel so far during the conversation.

"To our last hurrah." He said softly.

Clara turned around then, "Our last, yeah. I mean, it's not like I'm never going to see you two again." As the words left her mouth she suddenly felt she was asking more of a question than a statement as she looked at the Doctor, taking in his solemn expression.

"Isn't it?" he asked honestly.

"Is it?" Clara replied nervously.

"I thought that's what you wanted." He said continuing to look at her with that expression that did nothing to help her unease. _Did he think this was goodbye? Was this goodbye?_ Clara thought.

Clara walked back to him, squeezing past Lauren careful not to spill the champagne. "No, what I mean, you're going to come round for dinner or something, aren't you? Do you, do you do that? Do you come round to people's houses for dinner?"

 _No he doesn't_ Lauren thought.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I do that?" the Doctor said softly but the words didn't feel true, not to Clara or Lauren or even himself.

"I don't know. I thought you might find it boring."

"Is it boring?"

 _For him yes_

"No." Clara said quickly. She raises her champagne glass, "To the last hurrah," the Doctor and Lauren raise theirs.

"The last hurrah." They said clicking their glasses together.

Lauren took a gulp of hers before spitting it back into the glass, ruining the moment. She made a disgusted face. "How do you guys drink this crap?"

"Are you sure you're Irish?" Clara joked.

"Oh ha ha. It'll shock you to know I don't even like Guinness."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren lay on the top bunk bed staring at the ceiling. She'd taken off her flat shoes and was bare foot but still wore her dress despite being uncomfortable in it but she refused to take it off, knowing she would be up in no time when the fun would begin. Clara had changed below her into those temptingly soft looking silk PJs that Lauren wanted to wear. However if she did she wouldn't take them off again and wandering around a fancy posh train in front of guest in her PJs was too much of an embarrassing thought. Lauren could be very self-conscious at times. Anyway she was planning on walking out the same time the Doctor was going to from his room beside them.

The only problem was she didn't know exactly when he was going to step out to 'accidentally' bump into him.

She was on edge. There was a twisting feeling in her stomach and she wasn't feeling sick. She was waiting until the adventure would kick in but what was she waiting on exactly? People to die? She liked the adventures she didn't know of, well, they scared her because she felt she was more in danger and could die at any moment if things turned bad but at least she didn't know if people would die.

Right now Lauren could get up and walk around the train and point out every person who was going to die tomorrow. Quell for a start. What was worse she could stop it, she knew the word, it's meaning to stop the mummy. Lauren could in theory save everyone here but she couldn't not without blowing her cover.

 _Is keeping my knowledge from the Doctor more important than saving people's lives?_

She managed to save Henry and that was good. She can changes things.

 _Just not everything…_

But she was reckless when she saved him, acting before thinking and the Doctor became wary of her. Saving Henry had no overall effect to the plot, but if Lauren were to save some one from the mummy whatever way she thinks of it would end the adventure a lot sooner than it should.

And that would or _could_ be disastrous. The Doctor and Clara need to have their important realizations. Cut the episode short, would Clara still choose to stay? Would they come to the same understanding they did at the end of the episode?

 _This is why I'm leaving. It's because you lie, you lie to me again and again_

 _So you were pretending to be heartless?_

 _Would you like to think that of me?_

 _Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones but you still have to choose_

Tiny ripples can become tidal waves.

Or maybe she was overthinking all of this. If she helped solve the mummy case quicker maybe hardly anything will change.

 _Is keeping my knowledge from the Doctor more important than saving people's lives?_ The thought came round again.

Lauren swallowed hard. This is why she shouldn't be left alone with her thoughts. They will consume her.

"You're being awfully quiet," Clara comment from the bottom bunk.

"Just thinking."

The bed creaked as Clara shifted around. "About what?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Lauren replied dismissively.

"So something important then," Clara deduced.

"It's honestly nothing important. Don't worry."

"So I should worry then."

"Clara!" Lauren laughed despite herself. "Stop it."

She heard Clara shift again and the sound of hands and feet climbing up the ladder. Clara's head popped into view. "You haven't even changed," she said frowning.

"Will do in a bit," Lauren lied.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well for a start you're not complaining about the dress, not even taken it off yet. And you're being quiet. Quietly moping I should say," Clara said sharp in her observations.

"I'm not moping," Lauren grumbled.

"You so are," Clara then climbed into the bed causing Lauren to move over to provide more space for her to lay beside her. "Thinking of your family? Are you missing them?"

Lauren sighed in defeat and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Yes I miss them but it's not what I was thinking of."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Were you thinking how dashing the Doctor is in that suit?" Clara teased trying to get her to open up more.

Lauren groaned and covered her eyes. Great Clara was not going to let her comment drop. "Come on!" Lauren said exasperatedly while Clara laughed. "I didn't mean anything by it and like you haven't noticed," Lauren shot back.

"So what's bothering you?" Clara asked again seriously. Lauren didn't reply for a couple of minutes.

"It's not easy is it?" Lauren looked to Clara who frowned in confusion, "Being the one to make the hard choice," she whispered.

Before Clara could ask her to elaborate her mobile phone started ringing. "That's probably Danny," Clara sighed and maneuvered herself down the ladder to fetch her phone.

While she greeted Danny Lauren sat up realizing she needed to leave soon. After ten minutes Clara was still on the phone but their conversation was coming to an end so Lauren climbed down and made for the door.

"Yeah. It's pretty boring, really," Clara said to Danny.

Lauren had her hand on the door knob. "Hey were you off to?" Clara called, mobile pressed to her chest so Danny didn't hear.

"Err, the toilet," she said simply, opening and closing the door behind her. A few seconds later the Doctor stepped out of his room.

He caught sight of Lauren and they just stared at each other in the darkness.

"Hi," Lauren whispered breaking the silence.

"Hello," he whispered back. "Where are you going?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I asked first," the Doctor countered.

"The ladies restroom," Lauren answered. The Doctor nodded and took the few steps to stand next to her. Lauren looked up at him. "You're going to investigate aren't you?"

"Yes," the Doctor breathed.

"Can I come?"

"Yeah sure." He said then looked back at Lauren and Clara's door. He hesitates for a second before gesturing for them to walk on.

A few seconds after they left Clara emerges from her room and knocked on the Doctor's door, "Doctor? Are you awake?"


	17. Lies, Secrets, and Scooby Doo

Sorry for the delay in updating this. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter, not quite sure of it myself.

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Please do keep giving more really helps me. Hope ya'll still enjoying this story, if you have any questions or advice i'm happy to hear.

Anyways without further ado,

Chapter 17 Lies, Secrets, and Scooby Doo

The Doctor and Lauren made it to what looked like a technician's workspace. Computer screens displayed above a workbench, blueprints laying on a stand, racks of tools and all manner of futuristic equipment that Lauren had no hope of understanding how they worked and what their purpose was, lay everywhere else. The Doctor was poking around, sonic in hand, Lauren sees the plastic wrapped over the advanced wheelchair that the old lady had used before her death; the piece of equipment was bubbling away to itself. She signals the Doctor to come over, he did and removed the plastic revealing part of the rather impressive machine – the Doctor scanned it with his screwdriver.

"Beautiful bit of kit, isn't it sir? Madam?" A voice came behind them startling both the Doctor and Lauren as a man stepped out of the shadows from where he was hiding. "The Excelsior Life Extender. It's like driving around in a portable hospital."

 _Oh it's the actor and comedian Frank Skinner!_ Lauren thought looking at him feeling weird at seeing him but knowing it really wasn't Frank Skinner, not this time.

Frank Skinner – err – whatever his character was called Lauren corrected, was holding a piece of metal, a crowbar. Hopefully he wasn't planning on using it on them for snooping.

"Yes, well, it didn't do Mrs Pitt much good, did it?" The Doctor retorted.

The man laughed, "Got me there, sir. Certainly got me there. Maybe it malfunctioned?" He suggested.

"Oh, I don't think so. The records show that the machine did everything it could to keep her alive." The Doctor clarified.

"Yeah. And almost drained the battery doing it," the man observed.

"What do you know?" The Doctor finally asked.

The man looked sceptical at the pair of them. "Well," he drew the word out, "I know that when I find a man and a girl fiddling with a chair that someone died in, it's best to play my cards close to my chest."

The Doctor smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I know that when I find a man loitering near a chair that someone died in, I do just the same," he countered back.

"Perkins. Chief Engineer," the man, Perkins, stepped towards them introducing himself. Thankfully Lauren wouldn't have to refer to him as Frank Skinner anymore now she has a name.

The Doctor did the same, "The Doctor. Nosey Parker."

Lauren came up and shook his hand. "I'm Lauren. You might call me Nosey Parker Junior," she grinned at him.

Perkins chuckled, now shaking the Doctor's hand. "Please to meet you, Doctor, Lauren. Course, there's a rumour that someone or _something_ else might to be responsible," he added mysteriously.

"Well it's a good thing we're here!" Lauren announced cheerfully. "We're here to solve a mystery. Like Scooby Doo and his gang." Perkins didn't seem to get the reference. Lauren sighed dramatically, "A good reference wasted on a person from the future," she said under her breath.

The Doctor on the other hand grimaced at her comparison. "How are we in anyway like Scooby Doo and his pudding brained gang?"

"Well we're currently looking for clues to solve a mystery and that's what we, _you_ , do on a regular basis. Plus there's always monster of some sorts," Lauren explained.

The Doctor tried to think of a comeback, he fumbled, failing, so instead resorted to saying, "Well, I'm definitely the smart one!"

"Velma?"

"Yes, that one."

"I thought you'd say Fred because he's the leader," Lauren said curiously.

"He may be the leader but he hasn't got all of the brains like me, which makes me better than him. I am the brains and the leader here," the Doctor boasted to her.

"I wonder which one I'm most like," Lauren wondered aloud.

"The dog," the Doctor said before quickly changing the subject and asked Perkins more questions on what he meant. Lauren sent death glares at the Doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked back to the lounge area again, Lauren padded around bare foot as the Doctor spots the man they we're looking for sitting reading to himself and points to him. "What's the most interesting thing about the Foretold?" The Doctor asks standing next to him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't believe we've met?" the man with a moustache and nice suit replied.

The Doctor ignored his words. "You know. The Foretold. Mythical mummy. Legend has it that if you see it, you're a dead man."

"Yes, I know what it is. You see, I happen to be –" the man tried to explain before the Doctor rudely interrupted.

"Emil Moorhouse, professor of alien mythology," the Doctor said matter-of-factly. "I'm the Doctor, this is Lauren my assistant. Pleased to meet you," he extended his hand and made a gesture for Moorhouse to shake it quickly to get the pleasantries over with. "So, the most interesting thing about the Foretold. Go." He ordered sitting down.

Lauren made a deal of shaking his hand more slowly, "Sorry about him," she mumbled to Moorhouse as she stood beside the Doctor, there not being another chair beside them.

"Err, well, it would have to be the time limit given before it kills you. I can't think of another myth where it's so specific. How does it go? Err." He thought to himself before remembering, "The number of evil twice over. They that bear the Foretold's stare have sixty six seconds to live."

The Doctor glanced at Lauren. Intense eyes questioning at her before it was quickly gone and his gaze flicked back to Moorhouse. "No, no, no. Nice try. Very atmospheric. But that's not it. Try again." The Doctor waved his hands towards his face and grinned at the other man, showing him he wanted to be impressed with something he didn't know.

"A cynical man might say that you were trying to pump me for information," Moorhouse observed.

The Doctor smiled and give a 'ha' puff of breath before deciding to explain a bit on what he knew of the tale. "The myth of the Foretold first appeared over five thousand years ago. In some stories, there is a riddle or secret word that is supposed to make it stop. Some characters try to bargain with it, offer riches, confess sins. All to no avail," he says while searching in his jacket pocket, he takes out a silver cigarette case, opening it to reveal jelly babies.

Lauren internally fangirled at this moment. He offered both Moorhouse and her one which made her fangirl even more.

"Well, you certainly know a little mythology," Moorhouse concluded taking a jelly baby.

"I know a lot. Because from time to time it turns out to be true."

Moorhouse leaned forward in his chair and smirked, "But that's the great appeal, isn't it? Earth legends are such dry, dusty affairs, and always fiction. But up here, in the stars, anything's possible. That's why I chose this field, to be honest. Hoping one day I might meet a real monster," he smiled at them merrily at the thought.

Lauren found it hard to smile at his remark knowing he was going to die at the hands of a monster. She ended up grimacing.

"Isn't that everyone's dream?" the Doctor replied.

"No!" Lauren blurted out. "Not everyone wants to meet a monster you know."

"Hush," the Doctor quieted her. Lauren rolled her eyes. "But you still haven't answered my riddle. What's the most interesting thing about the Foretold?" He asked again.

The Doctor and Moorhouse continued their exchange until Lauren started to notice people were gathering round at the back. There seemed to be some sort of commotion, people were upset. Something has happened. Then it hit her, Lauren realized someone else had just died, and she had completely forgotten. She grabbed the Doctor's attention.

"Excuse us, Professor," he said getting up and moving through the crowd. After asking the guards for information, "Someone else has died," the Doctor said realizing it happened in the kitchen, one of the cooks.

"What do we do?" Lauren asked him trying to weave herself through the crowd.

"We need to talk to Captain Quell. Come on." The Doctor walked off in the direction Quell and his guards went not waiting on Lauren ignoring her protests.

They found Quell and his guards walking down the corridor. "I think we need to talk," the Doctor stated.

Quell turned as did his two guards. "This matter does not concern the passengers," he tried to dismiss them.

The Doctor walked up to him flourishing his psychic paper.

 _Was that the first time Capaldi's Doctor used the psychic paper in an episode?_ Lauren wondered.

"We're not passengers. We're your worst nightmare." The Doctor stated. Quell grabs the psychic paper off him looking annoyed.

"Mystery shoppers. Oh, great," Quell looks at them in frustration.

The Doctor stared at the man baffled, eyebrows furrowed, "Really? That's your worst n – ?" the Doctor stopped himself. "Okay, I'm mystery shopper. I could do with an extra pillow and I'm very disappointed with your breakfast bar and…all of the dying," he added seriously.

"Yeah it's put me right off my food," Lauren claimed.

Quell sighed and reluctantly lead them to his office.

Inside his office Quell began pouring some drinks. The Doctor and Lauren inspected the things he had. There was a framed Certificate of Bravery awarded to Quell that the Doctor was studying. Lauren glanced at the clock: almost half 11.

"I say, I don't know why they've sent two mystery shoppers," Quell grumbled from behind his desk. "Do you actually know each other then?"

The Doctor picked up an object made of glass and inspected it closely.

"I assumed you two were father and daughter."

The Doctor almost dropped the object made of glass at Quell's voiced assumption.

"Oh no! We're _not_ related in anyway but we do know each other, we're friends." Lauren explained glancing at the Doctor as he put the thing back to avoid accidents.

"This is not exactly within your job description," He continued, eyeing them with distrust.

"Come on, Captain. Where would we all be if we all followed our job descriptions, hmm? Good question. Glad you asked. In your case, you'd be doing something instead of climbing inside a bottle," the Doctor bluntly stated making a gesture to his drink.

"I have followed the procedure for accidental death to the letter," Quell said offended.

"Yes, I'm sure you have. And I'm sure you do just enough of your job to avoid complaints," the Doctor summarized for himself.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Wounded in battle, honourable discharge. And this is just a guess, but I think you've had the fight knocked out of you." The Doctor observed. "You expected this to be a cushy desk job where you could put your head down until retirement. Well, I'm sorry. As of today, that dream is over."

"There is no evidence of any attack or other parties," Quell said still ignoring the problem.

"Come on Doctor let's just leave, he isn't going to listen now," Lauren huffed.

The Doctor directed his words at Quell. "Yes, let's just sit around and wait for the evidence while the bodies pile up. Or here's a crazy thought. We could do something to stop it." Quell looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything. The Doctor had enough. "Why am I even talking to you? You're right Lauren, let's go," the Doctor said storming out his office after Lauren, slamming the door.

Perkins was waiting outside for them leaning up against the wall to Quell's office. He held a bunch of papers rolled up. "Passenger manifest, plan of the train and a list of stops for the past six months." He handed them to Lauren.

"Quick work, Perkins. Maybe too quick," the Doctor suddenly eyed Perkins in suspicion.

"Oh come off it Doctor," Lauren laughed at him.

Perkins played off the Doctor's suspicion, "Yes, sir. I'm obviously the mummy," he said in sarcastic realization for their amusement. Lauren grinned. "Or perhaps I was already looking into this," Perkins concluded seriously.

The Doctor tried to hide his smile and amusement at Perkins as he gestured with a tilt of his head for them to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, Lauren, Perkins and Moorhouse were back in Perkins workspace. They had watched the CCTV recording of the attack on the old woman Mrs Pitt on the computer screen; the Doctor timing the whole time. Mrs Pitt died in sixty six seconds fitting the myth. The lights flickered on both accounts just before the two people saw it. Moorhouse kindly reminded them nothing could stop it.

"That makes us feel loads better!" Lauren said sarcastically to him.

A while later and after more discussions and analysis of the situation Moorhouse and Perkins had eventually drifted off into sleep. It was well into night time. Lauren was tired and almost asleep herself. But every time she was almost drifting off she suddenly jerked awake; images of a mummy and people who could be saved dropping dead. She thinks she's in the middle of developing a headache. Lauren massaged her sore head and ignored her protesting stomach that wanted food.

Lauren just wanted to enjoy the adventure and mysteries like she did while watching the show but guilt was starting to creep up on her. Having the power to stop things but knowing you can't. Is this how the Doctor feels from time to time? Lauren lazily looked over to the only other person awake in the room.

The Doctor was seemingly wide awake and pacing; the expression on his face showed he was running through millions of calculations, questions, answers, scenarios, within his mind each second. Every now and then his gaze flicked in her direction and as more minutes passed Lauren realized she could feel him staring intently at her; only realizing now that he had stopped pacing too.

Lauren could tell he was brooding over something.

"What?" Lauren asked, well more accurately, yawned at him.

"Still not asleep I see," the Doctor said.

"Woah, keen observation there Doctor," Lauren drawled.

"Grumpy, likely side effect of not having sleep yet," the Doctor said in the same neutral tone as before.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I may be currently a grump over lack of getting to sleep but I'm not the one brooding," she said.

The Doctor didn't reply.

"So what are you brooding about?" Lauren asked.

The Doctor didn't reply again and after a few minutes Lauren didn't think he would until, "Mummy on the Orient Express," he phrased.

"Sounds like an excellent book title when you say it like that," Lauren remarked. "A detective book," she added. "I would read it."

"You would?" The Doctor asked though he didn't seem really interested in her answer. Lauren hummed a yes. The Doctor continued to watch her silently.

Lauren had tried to fall sleep to no avail, the dress was uncomfortable so she absentmindedly looked through the papers on the desk before shifting in her seat as the Doctor's constant staring was unnerving her.

"OK. What is it?" Lauren demanded, voice raised slightly as she turned in her chair to face him. Moorhouse and Perkins slept peacefully on.

"You." The Doctor stated bluntly.

"Me? What have I done?"

"I wonder," the Doctor said looking down at his hands fiddling with that ring he had taken to wearing in this body of his.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's a mummy monster that if you see it, it kills you in sixty six seconds," the Doctor said instead of answering her.

"Yes. I've noticed," said Lauren really wishing he'd get to the point and tell her what his problem was or what has she apparently done wrong.

"And that's not even the strangest thing. Do you know what is?" The Doctor asked staring hard at her.

Lauren shook her head.

"You knew about it, or at the very least something of it. But either way you shouldn't of."

Lauren froze in her chair. Her heart started beating quicker and dread filled her stomach. "What?" she squeaked. "What are you talking about?"

"'Mummy on the Orient Express'" He said again, "That's what you said when you were sick." The Doctor paced around again, "The space one, you remarked when I asked you about it, then just before you passed out you said sixty six seconds," he pointed at her, "I thought it was complete gibberish."

Lauren's heart skipped a beat.

 _Shit! No, no, no Doctor please don't do this!_ Lauren begged. She hadn't realized she had said anything to him, she couldn't even remember most of what happened during that time. This was too soon for him to work things out – she isn't ready. She just wants his friendship not all this distrust.

The Doctor continued, "I thought it meant absolutely nothing, until we're chasing a mummy on the Orient Express in space that, as we've just discovered kills you in sixty six seconds. Coincidence?"

What unnerved Lauren the most was the way he kept his voice low and steady; he wasn't shouting at her or demanding, he was keeping calm yet there was a storm was behind his eyes. She looked away from him.

"I was sick! I didn't know what I was saying, it really could be all gibberish. You can't assume I know anything from a few words I said when I was fighting an alien fever, making me say some random words or phrases. Hell I don't even remember any of it," Lauren tried to keep her cool yet she was breaking already.

Moorhouse and Perkins stirred but thankfully didn't wake up.

Lauren just wanted some rest and now the Doctor has decided to question her and threatening to uncover her secret.

"Listen!" Lauren said firmly. "Even if you see it as a coincidence or more this is not the time to discuss it. Let's just work on solving this whole thing and talk afterwards but just get off my back please!" Lauren pleaded. She was going to have an emotional breakdown if he wasn't going to let this go. Lauren rested her head in her hands trying to prevent the tears caused by stress.

Silence fell. The Doctor realized he could be jumping to conclusions and this really wasn't the best time to interrogate her. He didn't mean to do it now, but the whole thing was bugging him, what she said and how their current adventure was matching up to it.

"Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy, in which case always ignore a coincidence," the Doctor whispered the familiar words from his past self.

Lauren laughed softy feeling some relief wash over her. "Wise words," she mumbled.

"Get some sleep," he said finally. "We have a mummy to stop."

Lauren smiled thankful that he was dropping the subject for now. She fell asleep more quickly this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Lauren was aware of was being shoved awake.

"Wha -?" She grumbled.

"Wake up!" the Doctor said shaking her lightly. "Daphne is trapped." He said.

Lauren jerked awake and Perkins and Moorhouse seemed to be waking up themselves with the Doctor's shouting.

"Daphne?" Lauren asked confused.

"Otherwise known as Clara," the Doctor explained before dashing out the door. Lauren jogged to catch up.

"Oh I get it! Daphne is the one who always gets trapped or kidnapped and Clara is currently trapped," Lauren smiled in amusement. He wasn't letting the Scooby Doo reference thing go.

Lauren was happy to note it seemed the Doctor had put their whole debate behind them for the time being.

They reached the baggage car where the TARDIS was parked. Clara was trapped behind the door on the opposite side. The Doctor banged on the door calling her, phone to his ear communicating with her.

Lauren tried to push against it while the Doctor tried to sonic the panel open but instead he got shocked.

"Ow," the Doctor waved his shocked fingers. He bent down to be eye level with the panel. "Computer, can you open the door, please?" he requested politely.

' _Call me Gus. I'm afraid this door can only be opened by executive order.'_ The sickly cheerful robotic voice of Gus said, the _ting_ sounded off the panel as the image changed to a thumb's down.

"Oh forget it," the Doctor scoffed as he tried to use the sonic screwdriver to no avail. It's buzzing screeches and stutters on and off as the glow it emits flickers before stopping. "Oh, now the sonic screwdriver's not working," he grumbled into the phone to Clara. "…I don't know. Some sort of a suppression field, I would guess. And it has to be a guess because, as I say, the stupid sonic screwdriver's not working. What are you even doing in there?"

Clara responded, Lauren could just hear her over the phone. The Doctor stopped at her answer, "What, was I supposed to waken you up? Drag you out of bed because I had a hunch? I thought you didn't want to do this anymore?"

"Guys, this is not the time to have a domestic," Lauren butted in loud enough for Clara to hear.

Clara spoke louder on the phone but seemed to want to keep her voice down, "I think we might not be alone in here. There's a sarcophagus," She said frantically.

"Is it in there?" the Doctor whispered.

The sarcophagus started to open, lights flashing from red to green, the air hissed as it escaped. The lights flickered around the Doctor and Lauren. The Doctor turned around in alarm. "Clara, it's coming," he began working frantically on the lock. The sarcophagus turned out to be empty.

"Doctor, Lauren, move away from the door," Quell had appeared with two of his armed guards pointing their guns at them.

"Our friend's inside," the Doctor said.

"Then they're in trouble too. I spoke to Head Office. There are no mystery shoppers. You two are not even on the passenger list," Quell and his guards proceeded to handcuff the both of them dragging them out of the baggage car. "We have to mark you down for this!" Lauren grumbled.

"Oh come on, Captain. How many people have to die before you stop looking the other way?" the Doctor growled as they were shoved into the lounge.

"GET BACK! STAY BACK!" A guard was shouting hysterically firing his gun at something only he could see, backing away as he did. Glass smashed to pieces as a bullet shot through it. The surrounding passengers screamed and tried to duck to cover as he fired more shots.

Quell immediately approached the guard, "What do you think you're doing, man?" He shouted.

The guard was begging, almost crying, his back had hit the chair behind him and he fell over it, "Please, please! Stop! No."

Lauren tried to make a move but she was handcuffed and the guard behind her held her back. The Doctor also saw her attempt to move and immediately put his arms out in front of her, well as best he could with his hands handcuffed together, with a look that said ' _you can't do anything'_ as he saw how distressed his companion was.

The guard suddenly fell back, motionless. Dead. A doctor came and checked for a pulse and shook his head.

"It turns out it's three," Quell said turning to them. "The amount of people that had to die before I stopped looking the other way."

The Doctor and Lauren were released from their handcuffs. The Doctor turned to Lauren, "Are you okay?" He asks his distressed looking companion.

"No," Lauren whispered rubbing her sore head feeling the headache growing. _You're wrong Doctor,_ she thought, _I could do something, anything, even you're suspicious of what I may know, you know I'm hiding something._

"Same as the others?" Perkins suddenly appeared by the Doctor's elbow before the Doctor could respond to Lauren.

The other guards carried their late colleague away. The Doctor was contemplating to himself before he had a realization over their current situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have a moment of your time, please?" The Doctor called to everyone in the room, he stood in the centre looking at all the passengers around him. "There's a monster on this train that can only be seen by those about to die. If you do see it, you will have exactly sixty six seconds left in which to live. But that isn't even the strangest thing. Do you know what is?" He asks turning 360 degrees, "You," he answers for them, arm raised pointing to everyone. "The passengers. Experts in alien biology, mythology, physics. If I was putting together a team to analyse this thing, I'd pick you. And I think somebody has. Someone of immense power and influence has orchestrated this whole trip. Someone who I have no doubt is listening to us right now."

The train suddenly slows, the engines screech as the whole thing lurched forward before stopping to a sudden halt; the train now drifted helplessly. Alone in deep space.

"So, are you going to step out from behind the curtain and give us our orders?" the Doctor asked eyes darting around him.

"The engines. They've stopped." Perkins said looking up at the ceiling.

Then everything disappeared in a blur. The décor of the railway carriage is suddenly replaced and they are now surrounded by a high tech futuristic laboratory. Because what use were scientists without a lab the Doctor had remarked. As soon as this happened, a number of passengers disappeared as if they were teleported.

"No. Hard light holograms," the Doctor explained. "They were never really here. Fake passengers to make up the numbers."

Quell looks in confusion at the guard that disappeared beside him, "That was my best guard."

"You need better guards then," Lauren commented.

There was a _ting_ sound as the thumbs up icon on a monitor is replaced by a monocle. Gus speaks:

' _Good morning, everyone. Around the room you will find a variety of scientific equipment. Your goal is to ascertain the Foretold's true nature, probe for weaknesses with a view to capture, after which we will reverse engineer its abilities. Isn't this exciting?'_

"Shut up Gus!" Lauren shouted, her irritation at the mysterious person Gus was becoming more prominent.

The Doctor stepped in quickly, "You said capture, implying that you can't control this thing. And yet somehow you got it on board. How?" He sent a questioning glance at Lauren.

Gus highlighted the ancient scroll hung for them to see. The Foretold appears where ever the scroll is. Quell tried to throw the ancient scroll out, the Doctor and Lauren tried to stop him but it was too late, Quell immediately received an electric shock that sent him to the ground.

And they couldn't refuse to work otherwise they would all just die by the Foretold.

"But even if they agree to this, how are they supposed to study a creature that they can't even see? We don't even know what the species is," the Doctor argued to Gus.

The lights suddenly flickered. Lauren eyes went wide in horror as she turned to Moorhouse, realizing he was next.

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered to him. She really was, truly sorry.

Moorhouse looked at her in confusion, Lauren didn't expect him to hear her, until he saw the mummy. He tried to remain calm as he estimated its height. He was doing a good job of remaining calm so far as the Doctor pumped him for details. The Doctor fired question after question, Moorhouse did his best to describe the monster as it lurched towards him. Counting down to his death. The Doctor was detached, uncaring or rather insensitive in revealing that he couldn't save him, this was the end for him so he better make it count. It was a good thing Clara didn't see this part of the Doctor's behaviour.

Lauren internally debated with herself. Screaming in her head to save him, but at what cost? Revealing her secret to the Doctor, changing the overall plot of the episode and what other unforeseen costs? Lauren was consumed by guilt and grief, she wanted to save him and the others, but her instincts told her not to.

 _You can't save everyone_

Lauren turned away as Moorhouse gasps and slumps down the wall he had backed against. Dead.

' _We apologise for any distress you may have just experienced. Grief counselling is available on request. On the bright side, I'm sure you've all collected a lot of data. Well done, everyone!'_ Gus spoke cheerfully.

"You're a coward Gus. Getting others to collect your data. Nothing but a sinking coward!" Lauren yelled.

' _The coward survives as they say, you will mostly likely not_ ,' Gus replied threateningly under that cheerful tone.

The Doctor quickly ushers everyone to get to work and put on lab coats. He then walked over to Lauren taking hold of her arm and bringing her to the side away from others.

"Look. I know this all might be a bit distressing but you need to focus. Don't let your emotions get in the way," the Doctor spoke in a low voice. "Chin up shoulders back."

"Yes, well. We all can't be Mr. Personal Detachment, can we?" Lauren grumbled unable to control her emotions now it seemed, her head was pounding as she turned and walked away from him. Bare feet padding along the floor.

The Doctor watched her go, debating to himself. He wondered what was going on inside her head, how many secrets? There was something nagging him, she was hiding something whether it was about what was happening around them or something more. But the Doctor couldn't help the feeling he had forgotten something. Something important.

A short while later the Doctor's phone rings. "Clara Oswald." The Doctor answered. Clara went over papers that she and Maisie found that contained perhaps some useful information. Maybe a clue.

' _Please terminate your call and return to work._ ' Gus ordered.

Lauren tugged on the Doctor's sleeve getting his attention. "Doctor do as he says." she whispered.

The Doctor looked down at her, half listening to her, half listening to what Clara was telling him on the other side. "So, we're not the first." The Doctor said to Clara. He chose to ignore both Gus and Lauren in favour of the information Clara was providing him.

' _Please terminate your call and return to work._ ' Gus said again more sharply.

The Doctor batted his free hand at Lauren as she tried to get the phone off him. He pressed it more firmly to his ear trying to concreate while fumbling to grasp Lauren's hands to stop her.

' _Please terminate the call and return to work._ ' Gus said for the final time.

"I think you should do as it says," Quell said to the Doctor looking at the window. Lauren stopped and looked out in horror. The Doctor caught their gaze and saw the bodies of the catering staff and equipment floating outside in the vacuum of space.

"I told you to listen!" Lauren hissed at him.

Lauren saw the regret in the Doctor's eyes. He looked down at her, sorry. "Clara, I have to go." He said quietly, hanging up the phone. The regret and fury in his face was quickly masked by his usual stoic façade. He worked best that way. No more distractions, on with work, he would not dwell on what happened, guilt couldn't interfere.

' _I'm sorry. I know that that must have been distressing for you. But if you are disobedient again, I will decompress another area containing less valuable passengers._ '

"Less valuable passengers?" Lauren said in disgust. How dare Gus to decide who was less valuable.

The Doctor looked at Lauren with a sudden realization, a light bulb moment. "Less valuable passengers?" He echoed her. Lauren nodded. "How does it choose?" He asked.

"Well, I'm assuming qualifications – " Perkins began.

"No, no, no. Not the computer, the Foretold." The Doctor clarified. "How does it choose who to kill? We've assumed it's random. What if it's not? I want full histories on all the victims. Medical, social, personal."

' _Well done,_ ' Gus cheered.

"Don't mention it." Said the Doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Perkins we're studying his tablet intently as they read over the data trying to make connections. What did the victims have in common? What made them targets? Perkins sighed in defeat seeing no obvious connection.

"Mrs Pitt was very old and the weakest on board," Lauren called over, "Her health was declining." Lauren hinted at them to get the Doctor to figure it out quicker. He took the hint.

"Health? Of course, she was over a hundred years old. The frailest passenger on board," the Doctor gathered.

Perkins tried to argue otherwise that the chef was young and fit but Quell, who had been quiet for a while, standing staring at his feet confessed the chef was ill. A rare blood disorder that wasn't contagious but kept quiet because he worked with food the Doctor concluded. Quell explained the guard had synthetic lungs. Perkins got Moorhouse's medical records on his tablet. He was physically fine but suffered from regular panic attacks.

"It's picking off the weakest first. Sensing the illness somehow. The fake organs, even psychological issues. But this is good news, because it means we can work out who is next. I want the medical records of everybody alive who is still on board. If anyone's had as much as a cold, I want to know about it." The Doctor ordered to Perkins, then swiftly pulled Lauren off to the side again.

Lauren protested until he took out his sonic screwdriver aiming it at her. "What are you doing?" Lauren asked confused as the sonic buzzed.

"You got sick remember? Alien fever, you've only just recovered but traces can still be found in your weakened immune system, it would be able to sense that, which makes you vulnerable," the Doctor looked at her, he was worried, and now Lauren was worried.

Of course the creature would be able to sense if someone just recovered from anything from a cold Lauren understood now, _If anyone's had as much as a cold I want to know about it._ How did she not realize this sooner?

"You're, err, also a mess of chemicals," he said gazing at the readings then back at her wide eyes. They were stressed, tormented, she looked to have a headache. The Doctor mentally smacked himself, the more emotional torment she was going through, the creature could also potentially sense – psychological issues. He hoped the fact that she was young played an advantage in her not being picked so far, and hopefully not next.

She could be next though, the Doctor thought. Lauren saw he was slightly scared. Even she was now, even if she knew the word to save yourself.

"So, am I next then?" Lauren whispered feeling slight dread in her stomach.

The Doctor refused to say or even suggest it. He remained silent but still held eye contact. He wasn't going to lose a companion. Not now.

Quell came up behind the Doctor. "You really think it can sense psychological issues?" he asked him.

The Doctor held his gaze to Lauren a moment longer before turning to Quell. "It seems so. Why?"

Quell explained his PTSD, his nightmares and reliance on sleeping pills. The Doctor glanced back to Lauren. Maybe she might not be next he thought hopefully, there could still be time for her. Quell's PTSD was a serious condition that put him in a more vulnerable state than Lauren.

"Which means that _you_ are probably next. Which is good to know," the Doctor said relieved it was likely not going to be Lauren.

Quell on the other hand was far from relieved. "Well, not for me," he said angrily.

"Well, of course not for you, because you're going to die. But I mean for us, from a research point of view." The Doctor walked near to Perkins.

Quell snapped. "You know, for a doctor, your bedside manner – "

The lights flickered. The mummy appears for Quell. Perkins starts the clock. Quell draws his gun to the protests of the Doctor and the rest of the passengers looking nervously on. He shoots hitting a flask. The Doctor places himself in front of where Quell described the mummy was, it went through him according to Quell. Perkins clarified it wasn't a hologram. When Quell moved it teleported to behind him. At twenty seconds left Quell came to terms with his death. He thanked the Doctor much to his confusion before describing the mummy's hands reaching for his head. Quell let out a gasp of pain, dropping dead on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Lauren whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. Part of her did hope she could have been next, then Quell didn't have to die. She was crying silently but she didn't care if everyone seen it. She failed to save no one because she was scared of the consequences. She felt like the worse person in the world at this moment. She wanted to curl up and cry her eyes out. She wanted the rest of the world to disappear but she heard the Doctor continue on.

The Doctor immediately began to speculate on the teleporter. Teleporter meant tech. Sixty six seconds were too specific. But what for? The Doctor rambled aloud his thoughts and questions. Perkins interrupted him wanting a minute to mourn Quell. The Doctor wouldn't allow it. They couldn't mourn he said, they didn't have time.

"Everybody, what takes sixty six seconds to charge up, or to change state? Anyone?" the Doctor asked exasperated at the lack of answer.

He looked to Lauren briefly, she lowered her gaze. That wasn't an answer she was meant to know. "Am I surrounded by idiots?" He shouted. "If only I could see this thing!"

"Don't even joke about that," Perkins warned him.

"I'm not joking about it. One minute with me and this thing, it would be over!" the Doctor shouted at him.

"You know, Doctor, I can't tell if you're a genius or just incredibly arrogant."

"Well, ah, on a good day, I'm both." The Doctor was hit with a thought. He pointed at Perkins. "Ancient tech," he breathed. "This thing has been around for centuries. How? Tech that keeps it alive. Tech that drains energy from the living." He clapped his hands together, "Scanner." He ordered.

The Doctor scanned Quell's body throwing the thing back to Perkins. He was leached of almost all his energy on a cellular level. The Doctor still couldn't work out what took sixty six seconds to charge until Perkins suggested Phase. _Phase_ that was it the Doctor now understood. But still didn't answer of why it was doing all of this and what it was.

"Doctor," Perkins said quietly, he handed him the tablet.

The Doctor looked at it. There was a moment were his facial expression was completely unreadable to Lauren. "So who's next?" She asked wiping her eyes, she was expecting it to be Maisie. The Doctor glanced up from the screen and back to the readings.

When Lauren moved to take a look at the screen the Doctor quickly held the tablet to his chest. He smiled at her.

Uh oh. Lauren thought. He's smiling trying to be reassuring.

"It's Maisie," the Doctor said.

"Then let me look at the screen," Lauren said calmly.

The Doctor couldn't look her in the eye. Lauren was next. Well, the readings showed either her or Maisie, but the computer summarised Lauren was most likely to be first, then Maisie. _Great time to have a breakdown Lauren_ he thought sarcastically, _great time for your immune system to be weak_. But that wasn't her fault.

"Doctor just tell me, I know it's me," Lauren said remaining calm still.

"It's Maisie," the Doctor spat, then paused before restraining himself.

"Is it?" Lauren sighed.

The Doctor couldn't understand why she was so calm now, despite her watery eyes, after all her distress and now she's calm?! Regardless if Lauren was next Maisie needed to be brought here. And he secretly hoped it would be her instead of Lauren. He wasn't going to lose a companion, friend, and Clara would kill him unless they all died by the hands of the Foretold before she could.

The Doctor phoned Clara and tried to convince her to bring Maisie here. He refused to believe in the simulations currently running that provided a clearer result that Lauren was next. The Doctor harshly told Clara to lie to Maisie and just get her here. The Doctor threw the phone down and walked away from everyone.

Gus opened the door to let Clara and Maisie in. Maisie introduced herself to everyone.

"Good for you," the Doctor mumbled, pushing her forward bringing her to stand beside Lauren.

"We passed the TARDIS on the way here. Thought about getting inside, hiding, pulling the levers and hoping for the best. But we couldn't even get in. There was a forcefield around it," Clara said walking behind the Doctor.

The Doctor was scanning Maisie, circling around her, he then did the same with Lauren, pointing the device at her head and circled around her too. "It's probably Gus trying to block our escape route," he explained.

Clara came up to him, "But how does he even know what it is? Cos if he knows what it is, then he knows what you are."

The Doctor stopped the scan and looked hesitate to answer her. He leaned against the counter. "Well, he has tried to entice me here before," he confessed. "Free tickets, mysterious summons, he even phoned the TARDIS number. You know how difficult a number – "

Clara came right up to his face, "You knew," she said angrily. "You knew this was no relaxing break. You knew this was dangerous."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tried to reason with her, "I didn't _know_. I certainly _hoped_ ," he added.

"Okay, this. You see, this. This is why I'm leaving you," Clara hissed. "Because you lied. You lied to me again. And now you've made me lie. You've made me your accomplice," Clara looked horrified at the thought.

"Doctor," Lauren warned him.

"What? Sorry? When did you lie? Clara?" Maisie asked nervously, fidgeting.

Lauren stepped between the Doctor and Clara. "Doctor! Tell Clara the truth right now. _It's me_."

Clara looked between Lauren and the Doctor. The Doctor looked upset and angry at himself. "What's going on?" Clara demanded.

The Doctor lowered his glaze and Lauren sighed. She turned to Clara and Maisie. "It was between me and Maisie but now it's confirmed I'm next, not Maisie. The Doctor wanted to bring Maisie out just in case."

Clara couldn't believe it. Lauren was next to die. And the Doctor lied about it and made her bring Maisie here, making Clara believe it was her because the Doctor wanted it to be Maisie instead of Lauren.

Clara eyes went wide in shock and horror and rage. "How could you lie about something like that?!" Clara shouted at him. She raised her hands to her head in despair. "How could you even do that?" Clara cried wanting to hitting him so badly he _would_ regenerate. She didn't want her friend to die but how could he hope it would target and kill someone else?

"Clara – " Lauren tried.

"How could you do that to me? How could you not tell me the truth? But most importantly how could you do that to Lauren and Maisie?"

"Clara," Lauren took hold of Clara's hand.

"Oh my Lauren," Clara said bring her into a hug instead. If Clara were to squeeze her any tighter she might have to worry about being squeezed to death rather than the mummy. "Doctor tell me you can save her!" Clara demanded him still clutching Lauren.

"Clara, it's okay – " Lauren tried to reason, she knew she would be alright, of course they didn't know, but – Lauren couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as the lights flickered and she saw the mummy.

The Mummy growled, arm reaching for her. It was beyond terrifying, seeing it for real. Lauren was thankful she was holding onto Clara for support. Knowing what happens didn't mean she wasn't scared.

The Doctor grabbed the scanner and darted forward, Clara let go of Lauren.

"Do we start the clock?" Perkins asked.

"Not yet," the Doctor said determinedly standing in front of Lauren pointing the scanner in her face.

"Focus. Focus. Focus! All of that is your grief, your stress, your pain, your fear, your resentment. And now," the Doctor put the scanner to his own head and zapped himself.

"Ah!" He gasped, screwing his eyes shut as the shock went through his head, and he stumbled backwards. "It's mine."


	18. I'm In Trouble Now

I am so sorry for how long this took to update but i'm back at university again and suddenly i have all this work to do. It's so hard, i'm in my final year so i have to put uni work first. But i will try and write and update when i can. Thanks to the reviews, favs and follows.

I hope you like this chapter, would love to hear your thoughts on what do you think the Doctor, Clara and Lauren will react or do in the next chapter. Lauren's having some problems and of course many secrets ;)

Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 18 I'm In Trouble Now

Lauren watched as the mummy growled at her one more time before vanishing in front of her eyes.

"It's gone. You took it away from me," Lauren said amazed, her heart swelled at the thought he cared enough for her to do so.

"Yes, it's gone for you. But not for me. Cos now it thinks I'm you," the Doctor said throwing the scanner onto the table. "Start the clock." He orders. The Doctor hears the mummy growl as it appears for him, he turns at the sound, "Hello," he whispers. The mummy reaches for him.

The Doctor runs up towards the mummy just stopping short out of arms reach of it. "I'm so pleased to finally see you. I'm the Doctor and I will be your victim this evening," he grins manically. _"Are you my mummy?"_ He quotes backing slowly away step by step now as the mummy lurches for him, step, by step. "But you can't hurt me until my time is up. I think. So are there magic words? Is there a way to stop you in your tracks?" He waved his hands around as he mused aloud trying to work out the riddle or secret to stopping the creature.

The Doctor turned suddenly, glancing back at Lauren as an image came into his head; he felt impressions and feelings attached to this image, a piece of thought information crossed his consciousness. "Oh, Theodore is your twin brother, it hurts you to think of him," the Doctor blurted out to a stunned Lauren before turning back to the mummy. "There's something visible under the bandages."

The Doctor brushed passed Lauren, Clara and Maisie as he went to look back at the scroll comparing the markings. "So much going on in your head Lauren," he said pausing briefly frowning at her, surprised by the wave of emotions and the feeling of a heavy burden resting in his mind. Another flutter of thought passed his consciousness. "You were right by the way, she did deliberately split you and Theodore up." The Doctor stated.

Lauren didn't reply. She just stood frozen staring at him in shock as he looked at the scroll. Clara glanced between the Doctor and Lauren, half confused, half curious over what he just revealed of her friend. Lauren, still frozen to the spot tried to comprehend his words. Well, she knew what he meant, she was trying to comprehend the fact he knew of it now thanks to that stupid scanner.

Lauren had completely forgotten that aspect because she didn't think the mummy would have appeared for her and the Doctor wouldn't have used the scanner on her instead.

 _Was he seeing her memories? Oh god what if he sees the knowledge she holds of him! What if he sees images of the show and everything he shouldn't know!_

"Markings like the ones on the scroll," the Doctor worked out, moving past them back to the approaching mummy but paused briefly again to Lauren, "Oh, and your parents. So sorry." The Doctor apologized to her before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. "A tattered piece of cloth attached to a length of wood that you will kill for."

"Thirty seconds." Perkins announced.

The Doctor began putting the pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle, "That doesn't sound like a scroll. That sounds like a flag!" He realized, pointing back to the scroll, "And if that sounds like a flag, if this is a flag, that means that you are a soldier, wounded in a forgotten war thousands of years ago," he whispered.

The Doctor was running out of space to walk away from, backing himself into the counter as the mummy closed in on him. "But they've worked on you, haven't they, son? They've filled you full of kit. State of the art phase camouflage, personal teleporter."

"Ten seconds," Perkins called urgently to him.

The Doctor was now backed against the counter as the mummy reached both arms out for him. The Doctor slightly panicked kept talking, "And all that tech inside you, it just won't let you die, will it? It won't let the war end. It just won't let you stop until the war is over." The mummy's hands closed around the Doctor's head, "We surrender!" the Doctor shouted.

"Zero," Perkins said.

Silence. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as the Doctor stared wide eyed at something they couldn't see, then, suddenly,

Maisie gasps and points, "I can see the mummy!"

The mummy steps back from the Doctor and lowered its arms.

"It's okay," Lauren said seeing the creature again.

Clara nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's okay. I think we all can."

"Do I start the clock?" Perkins asks uncertainly.

"No," replied the Doctor softly watching as the mummy shakily rises it's arm to salute him, it appears to be hard for it to do so.

In that moment Lauren felt sorry of it, the mummy, whom ever he was before they took him and filled him with tech was really as much a victim as everybody else on board the train.

"The clock has stopped. You're relieved, soldier," the Doctor commanded and the mummy who gratefully lowers it's arm with a sound akin to a sigh, disintegrates before their eyes into a pile of dust and old bandages.

Perkins let out a relieved sigh, "He's not the only one." He said while the Doctor picks up a piece of tech from the remains of the mummy.

"We were fighting that?" Clara asked disbelievingly.

"So was he," the Doctor replied studying the piece of tech in his hand.

"Listen, what I said – "

"Save it," the Doctor cut Clara off moving passed them to the table, "We're not out of the woods yet. Well, Gus, I think we solved your little puzzle. Ancient soldier being driven by malfunctioning tech."

' _Thank you so much for your efforts. They are greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, survivors of this exercise are not required.' Gus stated._

The Doctor sitting on the table stool sonics the tech then grabs another tool and tweaks with the device; he isn't surprised by Gus's revelation. "Ah, well, there's a shocker," he states sarcastically.

Lauren started gasping as it became harder to breathe. Clara and all the other passengers start to clutch at their throats, gasping.

' _Air will now be removed from the entire train. We hope you have enjoyed your journey on the Orient Express,' Gus called cheerfully._

Clara was struggling to stand, she braced herself on the edge of the table the Doctor worked on, he seemingly unaffected by the lack of oxygen compared to everyone else. "I take it you know a way out?" Clara choked out, swaying on her feet.

Perkins and Maisie fall to the floor struggling to hold on, Lauren gasping, staggered to the table leaning heavy next to where the Doctor was sitting.

"My enemy's enemy is my friend. Especially when he has a built in teleporter," the Doctor explain.

Perkins and Maisie had passed out on the floor. Clara became more unsteady, "Great! So use it!" She croaked.

"A little more work," the Doctor said busy fiddling with the teleporter.

"Hurry up!" Lauren wheezed feeling her grip slip from the table and her vision start to go black. Her lungs burned for oxygen, there was a painful buzzing in her ears as everything went dark and she knew nothing anymore.

"Doctor!" Clara called.

"Couple of minutes. Max. I'll give you a shout," the Doctor called back unfazed before Clara hits the floor with a thud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren felt the cool sensation of a salty breeze around her and naturally pulled the blanket closer. It took several more lazily seconds for her to notice the cold, hard rock her head was using as a pillow and the other warm body beside her. Lauren opened her eyes and jerked her head up feeling fuzzy. The warm body beside her was also starting to stir awake; Lauren glanced to see that it was Clara, also wrapped in a blanket and both of them lying on another one covering the pebbled ground.

They were lying on a beach. Lauren could see from the corner of her eye a city on her left, the sound of hover cars flying in the distance. Clara was fully awake now and looked to Lauren with the same confused face she had. Last thing she remembered was struggling to breathe and passing out on a train now they appeared to be on a beach. The girls turned to the sound of the waves and a stick scratching on sand, the Doctor stood before them drawing Gallefreyan type symbols into the sand; poking small rocks and pebbles out of the way. He was back to wearing his usual trademark outfit. A slight shame Lauren must admit having loved his tux.

"Oh hello, again," the Doctor looked up now seeing they were awake at last. "Sleep well?"

"Weren't we just on a train?" Clara asked taking in her surroundings.

"Oh, that was ages ago." The Doctor dismissed continuing to poke at the sand with his stick.

Clara and Lauren looked at each other, "And?" They asked at the same time.

"And what?" the Doctor replied. Clara and Lauren just gave him a look which prompted him to explain. "Oh, and we got off the train." He said still drawing in the sand before quickly adding, "Oh, well, the teleporter worked eventually. Beamed everyone into the TARDIS. No casualties, just a bevy of sleeping beauties. I tried hacking Gus from the TARDIS, find out who set this all up. He really didn't like that. Set off some fail-safe thing. Blew up the train." He finished.

"Blew up the train?" Clara exclaimed, shocked. Lauren blew out a whistle expressing her shock, she totally forgot that part after passing out.

"Blew up the train," the Doctor repeated rising his arms in the air then bringing them back to his sides. He looked up at them again. "But we got away. Then I dropped everyone off at the nearest civilized planet, which happened to be here." The Doctor nodded to the tall, sliver, futuristic buildings of the city before them. It reminded Lauren of the city of New Earth, although the sky here was a pinkish colour. "You two seemed happy asleep so I just left yous."

Clara pulled the blanket closer to her chest, "So you saved everyone," she stated softly.

"No, I just saved you girls and I let everyone else suffocate. Ha, ha, ha," the Doctor feigned an evil laugh, standing with his stick and gazing to his right.

"Hmm," Clara hummed, a small amused smirk on her lips. Lauren laughed softly.

"Yeah, this is just my cover story." The Doctor joked.

"So, when you lied to Maisie, when you lied to me about Lauren –"

"I couldn't risk Gus finding out my plan and stopping me," the Doctor explained to Clara.

Although Lauren didn't believe a word of it. The Doctor didn't have a plan, it was why he brought Maisie out in the first place so he could hope it was her. It was a spur of the moment plan that worked.

"So you were pretending to be heartless," Clara said hoping it was true.

The Doctor looked down at his feet for a moment, his shoulders slumped. He took several steps closer to them now looking down upon their small forms that he wrapped in those blankets against the cold air they undoubtedly felt especially in their dresses. He decided then to be honest with Clara, with the both of them. "Would you like to think that about me?" he asked her quietly.

Clara lowered her gaze. Lauren on the other hand didn't shy away from eye contact. "Would that make it easier?" the Doctor asked and Clara looked up at him again but didn't answer him, neither did Lauren. They waited in silence for him to continue. "I didn't know if I could save you," the Doctor told Lauren honesty. "I couldn't save Quell, I couldn't save Moorhouse." The Doctor sighed and gently sat down beside Lauren and Clara on the rocks still holding onto the stick. He was so much bigger than they were, even when sitting down his tall form made them look dwarfed in comparison.

The Doctor chose his next words carefully. "I was being selfish. I did want Maisie to be next. I lied to you Clara, and to Maisie because I wanted it to be true. And I suppose, if Lauren was going to die then I thought you should see her rather than be trapped somewhere not knowing your friend breathed her last," he looked sadly at Clara. "I mean…I thought it would have been kinder for you, and Lauren be with each other, at least then Clara you would have known what happened instead of wondering what did happen and if I could have done more to save her or the others."

Lauren and Clara didn't say anything. They glanced at each other before Lauren offered her hand which Clara grasped tightly. It was reassurance, a life line saying ' _yes I'm still here'_. Maybe the Doctor was right. It would have been hard and painful on them but if she were to die, she wanted to be with the Doctor and Clara when it happened. It would have been harder perhaps on Clara if she wasn't there and she in theory died, no last goodbye or anything, Clara wouldn't have gotten proper closure because she stupidly got herself trapped.

The Doctor broke the silence that developed between them, "There was a good chance that you'd die too," he stated looking down at Lauren beside him then to Clara. "Normally, what I did was…at which point I would have just moved onto the next, and the next, until I beat it. Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones. But you still have to choose," the Doctor whispered looking out at the waves. He let those words sink in.

The three of them watched the waves and the sun slowly set for a while, the salty air was getting a bit chiller. The Doctor was back to contemplating but the silence was a comfortable one, the view was nice and it felt like a break between everything; they didn't need to worry about things yet, if Clara still wants to leave or not, just in this small moment they could step back and breathe. Lauren loved watching the flying cars whiz around the city.

After a few minutes the Doctor stood up, "Ready?" he asked them. It was time to leave, the air was cold now and Clara needed to be dropped back to her flat, no use in delaying the inevitable.

Lauren stood up and was hit with the wave of cold salty air biting at her legs and feet, she regretted being bare foot in this moment, the rocks were so cold the feeling was almost painful. Lauren shivered, Clara wasn't fairing any better. The Doctor began to track his way back to the TARDIS and Lauren groaned loudly in protest at seeing the TARDIS be a fair bit away. The Doctor stopped and turned to look back as Lauren huffed and Clara took the other blanket they were lying on and wrapped it over her shoulders giving her extra heat.

"That's not fair!" Lauren whined to Clara. "And I'm bare foot, at least you have shoes! And all those rocks, Doctor you couldn't of parked closer?"

The Doctor sighed and made his way back to them and without warning he placed his arms, one on her back and the other under her knees and with ease picked her up bridal style. He held her securely to him. Lauren yelped in surprise, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket as he began to walk back to the TARDIS carrying her.

"Can you manage Clara?" he called over, eyeing her shoes, why do companions pick the worst shoes to travel in?

"I can manage, I'm a grown woman who can walk on her own two feet," Clara said determinedly keeping pace with the Doctor. She swore under her breath when she stumbled as a rock slide from under her left shoe. The Doctor ignored Clara's choice of word and hoisted Lauren a little higher to his chest.

"You know this is the closet willing personal contact you've displayed," Lauren happily commented to the brooding Time Lord.

The Time Lord in question flicked his gaze to her for a second before keeping his eye on the TARDIS coming in closer. "How do you think you two ended up lying in blankets on the beach in the first place?"

"Yes, I know you carried us here but this time I'm not unconscious to not appreciate it," Lauren replied making the most of the moment to bury her head further to his chest were she heard the steady beating of his hearts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perkins was the only one left of the rest of the passengers in the TARDIS, the Doctor having allowed him to stay and look at the inner workings of the time machine on the lower level under the time rotor. The Doctor had taken a great liking to Perkins, Lauren had too. He was funny and smart and had impressed the Doctor enough for him to even consider the idea of having him as a companion on his ship. Lauren was fully aware of the Doctor's desire to ask Perkins to travel with him as he made his way down the stairs of the lower level. She and Clara lingered by the railings by the door as the two men conversed.

"Er, it's er, quite a vehicle you have here Doctor. I won't pretend to understand half of it," Perkins admired gently closing the hatch. "Having said that, I did notice you've got a couple of drive stacks need replacing."

The Doctor leaned on the railings of the stairs smiling down at Perkins, "Oh, you did, did you?" he grinned, glad that the other man noticed as he climbed up a few steps.

Perkins followed him up, "Yeah. You should get someone in. And a job like that takes forever," Perkins explained.

The Doctor wasn't surprised by Perkins remark instead he seemed even happier. "Really? Well, I suppose, whoever I did get in, it might just be easier to have them stay on board for a while. I don't suppose you'd know of anyone?" the Doctor hinted at the other man.

Perkins stood still for a moment, taking in the Doctor's hopeful expression before casting his gaze down. He carefully considered the Doctor's real offer, fully aware what he was really asking him of and what it would mean. In the end it wasn't for him, he realized with a sigh. He respected the Doctor a great deal though he doubt he could really keep up with him or Lauren. "No. Sorry, Doctor, but I don't think I do. That job could, er, change a man," Perkins replied sadly.

The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment. He accepted Perkins answer. "Yes, it does." He agreed. "Frequently." He darted back up the stairs to the console. "Well, I won't keep you. Goodbye, Perkins. Good to meet you." The Doctor said sincerely, shaking Perkins's hand.

"You too, Doctor. And, er, good luck," Perkins smiled releasing his hand. Perkins made his way out but stopped when he reached Lauren.

"Goodbye Perkins. It really was lovely to meet you," Lauren said shaking his hand. It was refreshing to see the Doctor offer a man the chance to travel with him and not a young woman like he normally does, it was just a shame he said no.

"Likewise Lauren. Do keep a firm eye on him," Perkins laughed before leaning in and whispering, "Tell you what, underneath it all, he, er, cares a lot."

Lauren laughed. "I know."

Perkins tips his cap to Clara on his way out, the door closes quietly.

"Do you love it?" Clara asks the Doctor when the door had shut.

"Love what?" the Doctor asked standing by the other side of the rotor.

"I know it's scary and difficult, but do you love being the man making the impossible choice?"

"Why would I?" the Doctor countered, not looking up as he piloted the ship.

"Because it's what you do, all day, every day." Clara reasoned to him.

The Doctor shrugged, "It's my life," he said simply, pressing several buttons, the TARDIS made a whirring sound.

"Doesn't have to be. Is it like…" Clara began but trailed off, clearly hesitant on voicing something.

The Doctor looked at her curiously and moved around the console so he had a better view of her, they could look each other in the eye. "Like what?" the Doctor prompted her.

"An addiction?" Clara managed to say the thing that was nagging her. She was very aware that she was changing her mind, she didn't want to leave the Doctor or Lauren. Clara realized she didn't want the boring life or boring adventures for that matter but the fun, dangerous run for your life adventures. The life of the Doctor, to be by his side. Was this an addiction? She thought to herself.

"You can't really tell if something's an addiction till you try and give it up," the Doctor replied casually, displacing any tension Clara had.

Clara smiled softly, "And you never have," she said quietly.

"Let me know how it goes," the Doctor said trying to keep a nonchalant expression.

The atmosphere around the trio was broken when the phone in Clara's hand rings. Clara looks at the caller ID and makes her way up to the gallery to answer it. "Hey, Danny. How are you?"

Lauren moves to stand beside the Doctor at the console. He glances down at her, offering a quick, tight smile to her. Lauren smiled in return before focusing her attention on Clara chatting to Danny.

"Yep. Mission accomplished. Listen, I can't talk now but I'll see you soon and, er, I love you," Clara said although when she said the words 'I love you' her gaze was directly focused on the Doctor. Some people may not have seen any significance in that but Lauren did, saying those words to Danny but looking at the Doctor may suggest it wasn't Danny she was really saying that too. Even Jenna Coleman herself confirmed Clara was saying I love you to the Doctor in this scene.

Lauren nudged the Doctor and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "She was looking at you when she said those three words."

The Doctor who was making himself preoccupied by the console frowned in confusion, he eyed Lauren suspiciously wondering what she was up to, glancing at Clara as she finished the phone call. He cleared his throat. "Was that Danny? What did he want?"

Lauren watched as Clara was about to lie to them. She had changed her mind and didn't want to tell Danny because he wouldn't approve of her change of heart and she didn't want to tell the Doctor the truth because lying was easier for them. Clara took a deep breath in before a smile lit up her face, "He's fine with it." She made her way, bouncing down the steps to them at the console.

The Doctor frowned in confusion, he waved a hand to his head indicating his confusion, "Sorry, I – "

"Danny. He's fine with the idea of me, Lauren and you knocking about. It was his idea that we stop but, he's decided he doesn't mind and neither do I. Oh, to hell with the last hurrah. Let's keep going." Clara lied but beamed happily at the pair and it was hard for Lauren to not smile in return.

 _Let it slide for now_ Lauren thought, _enjoy the moment you have time after to question Clara's lying habits. Just look how happy the Doctor looks for a change._

The Doctor couldn't help himself, he was openly relieved and happy and smiling at Clara; clearly delighted in the sudden change of mind. "That's a big change of heart," he said but not complaining.

"Yeah, they happen," Clara shrugged, fondly looking at the buttons and levers.

"Seriously?" the Doctor grinned at her, surprised but joyous. Lauren caught his infectious delight.

"Look, as long as you get me home safe and on time, everything is great. I am so sorry. I've had a wobble. It's a big wobble, but it's fine. Forget about it. Now, shut up and give me some planets."

The Doctor immediately turned to business mode to the two of them, "Well, I'm glad that you said that, because you know that one that's made entirely of shrubs." He turned back to Clara and asks her directly, "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you? Have you ever been sure?" she asks instead, still smiling.

The Doctor looks between Clara and Lauren before whispering fondly, "No."

He takes hold of a lever and Clara does the same opposite him.

Clara smirks, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

They pull the levers together and the ship groans and shifts and flies into the vortex.

"Woo!" Lauren cheered. "Go team!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren and Clara had immediately went to get changed into more practical clothes after the TARDIS had landed on the planet made entirely of shrubs. And that wasn't a lie it really was. Clara was beaming the whole way out of the doors and taking in the wondrous view. Lauren had never seen so much green and colourful foliage in her life. The planet was calm and peaceful, there didn't seem to be any civilized lifeforms and structures for miles. Well, at least according to the Doctor the nearest is miles away and that only depended on what century they landed in currently which the Doctor said they were in the right one.

The trio were walking along for an hour trying to find the nearest village that according to the Doctor was in the direction they were going in deep into the shrubby, vines, thick trees and thorn flowers. Clara and Lauren were already getting bored of their nature trek, the Doctor was trying to navigate via his sonic screwdriver but it kept picking up confusing signals.

"We've landed in the wrong century haven't we?" Lauren groaned at him feeling her feet ache and stomach protest for food.

"No we haven't. I've checked we're definitely in the right century for the primitive natives to be around." The Doctor said continuing to make his way through, acting as if he knew where he was going.

"If that's the case maybe we're lost," Clara said trailing behind them.

The Doctor turned to her, "We are not lost," he grumbled starting to feel fed up himself but he wasn't going to give up, they will continue forward until he is proven right in his calculations.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lauren questioned him.

The Doctor pointed, "That way," he said still walking forward but checking his sonic every minute and hitting it against his palm.

Lauren sighed, "And for how much further will we have to go _that way_?" she complained, it was obvious he have no clue where he was going for a while now but still kept up a pretense to Clara and her.

"Not much further. We should be reaching a giveaway path soon."

A half hour passed and still no sign of a nearby village, or anything for that matter. All there was, was shrubs, thick vines, and more strange alien colourful shrubs. After almost two hours of being lost – sorry – not lost according to the Doctor, the novelty of colourful alien looking shrubs, plants and wildlife, well the few wildlife Lauren had actually heard or seen had worn off ages ago.

"Right, I'm positive we've passed the same green shrubs with red flowers and blue thrones twice already," Clara protested coming to a huffing dead stop. She crossed her arms looking stern. "We are lost!" She said to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked confused at his sonic and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't understand it should be around here." The Doctor pointed to the ground, "Look at the ground, it's made into a path, and look there are trinkets hung on the trees by the natives," he pointed to the beaded trinkets hung by long rope down the braches of the trees that Lauren and Clara did not noticed before.

It was an eerie sight. Some trinkets hung like loose spiders webs, others dangled and swung in the light breeze.

"Well, maybe your facts are wrong," Clara commented. "You said earlier there are different villages maybe not in this area."

The Doctor scoffed, "Unlikely." Clara shot him a look, he tried to explain, "But it should be here. The sonic has been picking up various lifeforms but nothing is here."

"But there's barely been any wildlife or other lifeforms since we've been here," Lauren observed now slowly starting to realize something may have been wrong the whole time.

"Exactly," the Doctor breathed. "Listen!" he whispered to the two of them.

There was silence.

"I hear nothing," Clara said starting to feel weird. She looked around at the shrubs and long tangles of vines beside her.

"Exactly," Lauren whispered back. "What happened to the wildlife?"

"Left." The Doctor said seriously, eyes darting between the two. "Same with the villagers."

"Why would they move the village?" Clara asked. She jerked her head back, she swore she could have heard a faint slivering sound.

"If the place becomes unsuitable, uninhabitable, maybe no wildlife no food, or…if the place becomes dangerous to them," the Doctor listed reasons suddenly realising if the small village did pack up and leave then this place really did become unsuitable and potentially dangerous to them.

The Doctor looked back at the trinkets, they held a meaning. "The trinkets are a clue," he said. "They hang trinkets for various reasons. Fertility, fortune, ritual, omens, curses, or…warnings," just as the Doctor said that Clara let out a scream behind them.

At the sound of the scream Lauren and the Doctor whipped their heads back but Clara was gone. "Clara!" the Doctor shouted staring in shock at the spot Clara stood seconds before.

Then, Lauren saw a flash of green, something cold and thick wrapped itself around her ankles. She had barely time to react before something pulled the ground from under her feet, she felt the air whoosh around her and she was suddenly dragged away and then upwards into the air. Faintly she heard the Doctor shout her name, she quickly caught a look down at him and saw green vines grab him before something was sprayed into her face and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren jolted awake and the world was swaying and spinning. She felt pressure in her head as if it was going to burst with all the blood flow gathering there. Lauren tried to open her eyes and suppress the desire to vomit, the world didn't look right and everything was still swaying. As she became more aware of her body she felt something wet over herself, flexing her fingers she discovered it was some sort of sticky green goo.

"Nice of you to finally join us," came a thick Scottish accent beside her.

Lauren looked over to see the Doctor hanging upside down tied by the ankles like she was. Clara hanging next to him, both were covered in the same green goo, both set of arms dangling limp in the air. Lauren lifted her head up to look at her feet, the green vines were wrapped around her ankles tightly. She awkwardly tried to look down to the ground and realized to her horror they were suspended quite high from the ground. Lauren gasped and immediately began to panic. She hated heights, was terrified of them, she flailed her arms causing herself to sway and spin which only escalated her fear and panic.

"Calm down!" the Doctor said reaching his arms out to grab Lauren to keep her still until she hit him on the nose in her flailing. He groaned and rubbed his sore nose then used his other hand to keep a grip on Lauren's upper arm. She was still gasping for breath as panic flooded her system and he really hoped she wasn't going to end up making herself have a panic attack. "Look at me! Look! Calm breaths," the Doctor tried his best to soothe her fear. "Don't look down just focus on us."

Lauren took a gulp of air and calmed slightly, her breathing was still a tad fast and she had a death grip on the lapel of the Doctor's jacket which she wasn't letting go any time soon. But she avoided having a panic attack. Lauren just wanted to get down and plant her feet on solid ground and be the right way up.

"You okay?" Clara asked her. She had a much more chilled demeanour to the whole situation but the crease in her brow and the twitch of her mouth suggested she was fed up already and wanted to escape.

"Err, my head is pounding with all the blood rushing to it," Lauren replied shakily.

"That's the least of your worries," the Doctor said without any consideration to his scared companion.

"What happened? Why did the vines attack us?" Clara asked trying to look at him but was slowly spinning around and had to wait until she did a circle back round to face the Doctor again.

"They're alive. Think of them like tentacles," the Doctor answered now trying to search his pockets, abet, awkwardly.

"Tentacles?!" Lauren said pulling a face.

"I said the sonic picked up lots of lifeforms, turns out nearly all the shrubs and other plants in this area are ever so slightly sentient." The Doctor explained.

"Sentient?" Clara echoed him.

"And ever so slightly carnivorous," the Doctor quickly blurted out.

"What?!" Lauren gasped feeling panic start to seep in again.

" _Ever so slightly carnivorous_?!" Clara yelped accusingly at him.

"OK. They're carnivorous. And Sentient. And very hungry." The Doctor confessed to them still trying to find anything of use in his pockets, he had dropped the sonic as he was grabbed by the vines. "On the bright side at least we've figured out why the villagers moved and the lack of wildlife in this part."

"Oh great I'm glad I know that! They want to eat us. Eaten by a plant how ironic thanks Doctor," Clara whined at him.

"I think of it as less ironic more poetic," the Doctor mumbled.

"That is not helping," Lauren glared at him still clutching the lapel of his jacket so hard he much be feeling her nails dig into him. If he did he didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you warn us that the shrubs were people eating?" Clara demanded.

"I forgot. I thought it was only the shrubs in the south of the planet that were. I can't remember everything Clara!"

"Oh, so now you admit your facts can be wrong!" Clara glared at him and the Doctor just pouted. "What's with the green goo?" she then asked grimacing at the feeling of it everywhere on her and in her hair.

The Doctor didn't reply immediately, he appeared to hesitate, "It's to help digest us. They sprayed us with knock out chemicals and the goo slowly numbs our muscles and dissolves us."

"EWWW!" Both Lauren and Clara voiced their disgust and then panic.

"OK. How to we escape from the vines?" Lauren asked.

Clara tried to prey the vines but the action caused them to tighten around her ankles and more to sliver out and grab hold to her wrists, effectively immobilizing her.

"Like I said, sentient," the Doctor told Clara as she yelped and fussed in the tight clutches of the vines.

"Okay do you have a plan of escape?" Clara asked trying in vain to free herself.

"Thinking," the Doctor replied curtly as he grunted, straining to reach far enough into his pocket. Several items fell out from his pocket and hit the ground a few feet below them joining the sonic screwdriver, though thankfully most were junk and not what he was actually looking for.

"Ideally one that doesn't involve your screwdriver," Clara said dismayed noticing the lack of sonic screwdriver aid.

"Again, thinking," the Doctor grunted back to her.

"So we have no plan?" Lauren said starting to feel unwell with all the blood in her head. If he didn't think of something soon they would be plant dinner.

"The plan is thinking," the Doctor snapped as the search of his pockets for something useful were futile.

Just as Clara was about to make a remark to that the Doctor suddenly gave a crooked smile full of teeth and manic.

"Oh hold it!" Clara warned the Doctor at seeing his manic grin. "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means?" she asked uncertainly.

"Clara, Lauren. I have an idea, but you might not like it," the Doctor said.

"I knew it," Clara sighed. "Let's just get on with it shall we?" she said resigned.

The Doctor wiggled is eyebrows in excitement, ready for action.

No matter how much of a pain and burden foreknowledge was, she was lost without it Lauren realized as she desperately tried to wonder what the heck the Doctor was currently thinking of doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finally escaping and getting off the planet all three of them quickly had showers to get rid of the numbing, dissolving goo. Lauren didn't come out of her room much afterwards. The adventure was over with, Clara had decided to stay on board the TARDIS for a couple of nights and Lauren wanted some alone time.

It was when everything had settled did Lauren start to worry again. Everything felt like it was catching up with her now in the quite of her room.

She feared a confrontation coming. The Doctor still wanted answers from her and she didn't want to find out what exactly he seen or felt in her head from using the scanner to trick the mummy away from her. Clara tried to talk to her not long ago, whether she just planned on friendly chat Lauren didn't know or find out. She politely said she was tired and locked herself in her room. Turns out Clara's room was in the same corridor hers was.

Lauren didn't want to take the risk of Clara asking questions about her family or her past that have also come to her attention after the mummy incident. As well as the fact Clara would most likely question what problems or emotional issues she was facing that caused the mummy to appear for her in the first place. Or maybe she was just over thinking the whole thing and Clara really did just want some friendly talk. The Doctor on the other hand was a different issue. She wasn't over thinking that or being paranoid, he was slowly working things out about her and if he kept going he surely would make her reveal her secret.

She was avoiding the Doctor as much as possible. Of course she will have to speak to him again but now was the time not to in her mind. Lauren realized she might be starting to have a breakdown with her paranoid state of mind. A day had passed until she seen them again when she walked to the console room and the Doctor and Clara were there. Clara was talking about where she wanted to go next and the Doctor was scribbling calculations on his blackboard. Lauren looked to the Doctor who was now paused in his works, chalk poised in his hand. He wasn't looking at her, still facing the blackboard but the small incline movement of his head in her direction showed he was acknowledging her presence. Clara meanwhile rolled around on the wheeled chair still chatting, now though about the book in her hand.

When she heard the Doctor make his way down the steps from the upper level, Lauren, in a split second decision just turned without a word and bolted down the corridor. She could feel both of them staring at her quickly retreating form in confusion. Lauren didn't know why she just did that. She honestly didn't know. It wasn't exactly subtle behaviour if she was panicking every time she was in the same room as the Doctor. She didn't realize she was breathing heavily.

She heard the Doctor and Clara whisper fanatically to each other as she left. That only set her more on edge.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Lauren mentally repeated to herself finding now she brought herself to the library.

It was okay during the shrub adventure. Being on an adventure the Doctor wouldn't question her then and Clara was back so he was too overjoyed to care in that moment. Lauren just kept thinking back and wondering what the Doctor potentially seen or felt from inside her head.

 _Was it all in vain?_ She thought angrily. If the Doctor has worked out she knows more things than she should know then those people on the Orient Express died for nothing. She let them die because the plot required it, because the Doctor couldn't find out her secret. But it looked like regardless of what she did or indeed what she will do next he will demand answers.

Maybe instead she should confront him. If she made the first move to ask him what did he see in her head maybe she had a chance to control the conversation. Appear less suspicious rather than hiding.

Oh god, was she really this useless? She's already failing hard at keeping her secret.

It was then as if something snapped in her.

Lauren in her sudden anger at her careless nature picked up a book and threw it across the room. It seemed that this action opened the flood gates as Lauren picked up another book and threw that too across the room.

She was now so angry, raging at herself. Guilty and sad and feeling too much in one moment. All her pent up emotions. She picked up a heavier golden cased book and began ripping pages out.

 _What am I supposed to do with my knowledge?_

She ripped a page and chucked it into the flames of the grand mantle fireplace beside the soft armchairs and sofa.

 _I don't know how to use it, what can I change or what can I not?!_

Another page into the flames…

 _What I'm I meant to do?!_

 _I just want to see Theodore again_

 _What is the point of me being here?!_

 _People died and I let them and for nothing!_

 _What will the Doctor do when he finds out what I know?_

With a scream Lauren flung the whole book into the flames. She was panting now, until the excursion started to fade and her anger subsided into a hollow feeling in her chest. She never felt so fucking useless and ashamed with herself in all her life. She didn't know what she was doing, what she was meant to do, why she was in the Whoniverse, why her? She just missed her brother, her parents, her friends, and her simple life. They probably thought she was dead or kidnapped. But it was a life she would have traded to travel with the Doctor if she had a willing choice and she hated herself for thinking it.

Lauren turned from watching the book burn and she felt her heart stop. The Doctor was standing leaning against the door of the library watching her. It was clear he had seen the whole thing. Lauren looked to the books she threw and the ripped scattered pages she didn't throw to into the fire lying on the floor in a mess. The evidences of her breakdown.

 _Shit!_ The first thought that came it into her head. She was totally in trouble now.


	19. The Truth, Sort Of

When university decides to crush your soul. Several assessments later i finally got round to this.

Chapter 19 The Truth, sort of.

The Doctor stood there staring at her with an unreadable expression for what felt like a long time, but it really was only a few seconds. He moved steadily past her without speaking and began reaching for the two books she threw to one side. Lauren watched nervously as the Doctor with care, picked up the books and gave them a brush with his sleeve, before walking over and placing them back on their correct positions on the shelves. He bent down again and started gathering up the scattered ripped pages, placing them on the nearest armrest. He looked slightly mournful to the book burning in the fireplace. Catching a glance of the book title before the flames burnt the words beyond recognition he was thankful to note he had another copy of that book somewhere in the console room.

"What did books ever do to you a part from actually teach you something useful," the Doctor remarked casually to Lauren. His careful tone not giving away if he was angry with her or not.

Lauren didn't say anything, just looked at the floor shamefully like a guilty child caught red handed.

The Doctor sighed. This really wasn't his area. At the first sight of human emotions he would normally turn in the opposite direction. This was more Clara's area of expertise. Clara always reminded him how useless his people skills were. Jokingly saying he needed some sort of cue cards to help. He briefly entertained the idea of calling Clara to the library so she could deal with Lauren's emotional problems. But no, he realized, they needed to talk. There was too much tension between them, too many unanswered questions that troubled him.

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, still not looking at him. "I didn't mean to do this," she gestured to the books. "Things just got to me."

"Happens to the best of us," the Doctor said impartially.

"It won't happen again though," Lauren said quickly. The Doctor merely raised an eyebrow clearly not believing her. He was remarkably calm, unnervingly so. "I, the, mummy adventure, those deaths just got to me. I know that's no excuse to destroy your books but," Lauren spoke quickly, stumbling over some of her words. She just wanted to leave the room. "I think I just need some time alone to cool off, you should understand," she made a gesture to her temple indicating the scanner he had used on her before hastily making her way to the door.

Lauren didn't even make it two steps before the Doctor grasped her arm firmly and forced her backwards, steering her into the armchair. She flopped back into the armchair with a surprised breath escaping her lips. The Doctor loomed over her. "Not so fast," he said.

Lauren stared at him wide eyed and rigid, nervously gripping the armrests. "No?" she squeaked.

The Doctor tilted his head slightly, observing her expression of dread. Lauren thought he was almost looking at her with pity.

"No," he affirmed. "We still need to talk."

"I'm sorry – " Lauren began again.

The Doctor cut her off with a wave of his hand, "I know you are but forget about that for the moment." He said impatiently.

Lauren frowned.

"I want you to explain how you knew," the Doctor said, his eyes narrowing on her.

"I don't know anything!" Lauren gritted out. _Please don't look at me like that…_

"Oh I think you do, very much so," the Doctor said in a low voice, his intense eyes gleaming. "I felt it in your head. All those lies and secrets all directed at me. You knew of a mummy on the Orient Express. You knew to seek me out for help when you first appeared at Coal Hill. You knew who I was, that thought was clear in your head I saw. How do you know me?" the Doctor demanded angrily. How does a girl from another dimension know who he is?

"Doctor?" the distant voice of Clara called down the corridor. She was trying to find where he went.

The Doctor ignored her call, he was still staring hard at Lauren trying to work her out. "There's something else too," the Doctor whispered. "Like I've forgotten something, every time I look at you," he clicked his fingers as he rattled his brain trying to remember something important about her. The feeling had been getting stronger every day, then suddenly the memory slotted into place in his head, once long ago forgotten.

The Doctor froze. Stupid, stupid Doctor, he was getting forgetful in his old age.

"I remember you now," the Doctor said, perplexed. "We've met before!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. He backed slightly away from Lauren now. Suddenly wary.

Lauren was too stunned to speak. _He remembers._ Now of all times a part of her internally cries. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, it was so loud she was surprised the Doctor couldn't hear it.

"W-What?" Lauren stuttered at last to break the tension.

"A future you," the Doctor realized, thinking back to his memories a life time ago. An image of an older Lauren fiddling with a device strapped to her wrist. Internally sighing to himself, "Time travel," he muttered, tugging at his hair, "Always complicated."

 _Why was there a future Lauren running around with a stolen vortex manipulator? Was this her plan all along? Was she up to no good?_ The Doctor thought. Vortex manipulators are not to be messed with.

"Doctor?" Clara called again. Her voice louder this time.

"Library!" the Doctor called back without breaking eye contact with a nervous and shaking Lauren.

Clara entered shortly, eyes roaming the place before settling on the Doctor and Lauren near the fireplace further down the room. She strode over aware of the tension enveloping in the room. "What's going on?" Clara asked looking between the pair.

"Your friend here –" the Doctor began.

" _Our_ friend." Clara immediately corrected him.

"Our friend had a bit of a _wobble_ as you would say."

"And?" Clara asked slowly sensing there was more going on here.

The Doctor sent a sideways glance to Lauren. "I've just come to the revelation that we've met before, in the wrong order," he confessed.

Clara was surprised to say the least. Her eyes darted to Lauren's distressed face and the Doctor's stormy expression. She knew of course, but couldn't say anything instructed not to, but she wasn't expecting him to remember yet. He can't even remember Danny's name half the time. But then Clara supposed it was only a matter of time until it clicked with him.

"Life of a time traveller hey," Clara joked feebly. She didn't know what else to say. The tension was unsettling her. She knew he and River had kept meeting in the wrong order. "Er, is this going to happen to you a lot?"

"I hope not, always makes for an awkward social life," said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned from Clara to Lauren, rounding on her again. "But you still need to explain to me," he said seriously. "Who are you really?"

Lauren looked pleadingly between a confused looking Clara and a determined looking Doctor.

"No, hang on. What am I missing here?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"It seems our friend here knows more than she is letting on. She's been lying to both of us." The Doctor accused pointing menacingly at her.

"What?" Clara looked taken back. She looked at Lauren even more confused.

"OK." Lauren uttered softly. Feeling her heart beat madly in her chest. Her game was up she knew. There was no use in avoiding it. "Yes. I knew."

For once the Doctor didn't like being proven right. Lauren saw his face turn into a solemn expression, looking almost betrayed. "How?" he hissed.

Lauren sat there wishing a black hole would suddenly appear behind her and stuck her up. She was mentally screaming in her head. _OK. OK. It's okay – It's not really okay but its okay. Be okay! Stay calm Lauren!_ She repeated to herself over and over. She had to tell him the truth but how?

 _Doctor did you realize your life is a TV show for the entertainment of other people back in my world?_ She imagined saying that to him. _Doctor you know that film, the Truman Show? Your life is a bit like that._ This thought made Lauren almost laugh hysterically, maybe because she was stressed and pressured.

Lauren realized he wouldn't believe it if she told him this, or at the very least he would ignore it. He probably believes she is some sort of dangerous time sensitive human. That's what she will be to him, and should pretend to be she thought. He wants the truth, she'll give it to him. Just not one hundred percent the truth. Maybe she can lie and say waking up in this dimension caused her to have foresight or something. And that wasn't lying, well, not really. Her knowledge only became foreknowledge when she appeared in this world.

"Ever since I've arrived in this dimension, I've just known things." Lauren blurted out before she could stop herself. Clearly she already made her choice of the situation.

"What sort of things?" Clara asked curiously.

"Um, things, just related to you guys and our adventures," Lauren mumbled. Avoiding eye contact at all costs.

The Doctor and Clara shared a glance.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked tightly.

"Um, well, I know there was an ice warrior on a submarine, a bank heist, you guys met Robin Hood -"

The Doctor turned away at this and started loudly muttering to himself, "Oh no, no, no, no, no. How is this possible?"

"You can't seriously know that?" Clara couldn't believe it. "See past adventures we've had?"

"And future ones, and who I am too apparently," the Doctor said looking uncomfortable with the whole idea. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you just obtained the ability to see through time?" he scoffed at Lauren.

"Well, I did just randomly appeared in a different dimension, who knows!" Lauren bit back.

"Doctor as weird as all this sounds," Clara stepped in, "We did meet Saibra. Remember the mutant human you enlisted to help us rob the bank of Karabraxos? Well, if we've got shape changing humans then it can't get any weirder than that."

"Clara, you're not helping," the Doctor said dryly. "But there's a big different between a gene mutation and a human with the ability to see past and future events of our timelines." The Doctor said, eyeing Lauren warily.

"If she's telling the truth," he added darkly. She could have been supplied the information as ridiculous as that thought sounded, who did she get the information from? She could very well be a trap. "Who knows what else she's hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything else!" Lauren screeched.

"Liar!" the Doctor shouted.

Lauren couldn't take this anymore. This was her worse fear come true.

"Doctor please!" Lauren pleaded. "I don't know what I'm meant to do. I don't know how I ended up here or why, I don't know what to do with all my knowledge!" Lauren sobbed. "I didn't chose this. You've got to believe me!" She stared at him, eyes watery. "I didn't tell you because I feared you would hate me or kick me out of the TARDIS. And trust me, I don't have any ulterior motive going on, you probably would have sensed that in my mind if I did."

The Doctor remained silent for a long time after that.

Clara looked at him uncertainly. "Doctor? What do we do?"

The Doctor didn't respond. Then just as Clara was about to open her mouth again the Doctor's glazed expression vanished and he focused back on them. "I need to do some repair work," he said gruffly before storming out of the library.

He said repair work but that really translated to 'I need time alone to think' in Doctor Language, leaving Clara and Lauren alone in the library.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Was there anything in the letter about this?" Lauren whispered, feeling numb. Clara shook her head looking deep in thought.

So future Lauren didn't give away any clues what to do about this situation to Clara in the letter. She didn't know if that meant a good thing or not. Curse her future self for being vague and useless.

Lauren ran a hand over her face trying to force back more tears. She failed. He knows her secret, it doesn't matter that he doesn't know about the TV show yet but now he must hate her.

"Did you know back then?" Clara asked quietly. She had yet to fully absorb the whole situation. Lauren looked up at her curiously. "Back on the moon?" Clara clarified.

 _Not you too Clara…_

Lauren shut her eyes and sighed, "Yeah," she whispered.

Lauren didn't like the look that took over her friend's face. "That whole time," Clara breathed, shaking her head slightly. "You knew the outcome of that whole situation and you stood there and watched me struggle! Exactly like the Doctor did!" Clara was angry now. "I trusted you for help!"

"I did help in the end," Lauren tried to reason. "Please you must understand, I couldn't tell you I knew – for this very reason!" Lauren roared when Clara was going to protest. Feeling her anger slowly rise again. "You've both hate me. Distrust me. Maybe will kick me out. I have no home left. I don't know what to do Clara! With any of this!" Lauren cried.

"The Doctor is right," Lauren concluded bitterly after controlling her breathing. "I'm dangerous. Say one wrong word, change one thing and history changes who knows!"

Lauren curled up into herself and sobbed quietly. She didn't know what the hell she was meant to do. She just missed her brother most of all.

The TARDIS gave a low hum, one that was meant to be comforting. Well the TARDIS didn't hate her it seemed.

Lauren felt a hand on her upper arm. Lauren peered up to see Clara. "Come on get up." She ordered. Lauren hesitantly took her pro offered hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Lauren asked timidly.

"Yes," Clara answered honestly.

"Are we still friends?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Clara sighed gave her a small forced smile as she dragged her out of the library.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room," Clara replied.

"Does he hate me, will he want me to leave?"

Clara stopped and turned to Lauren. "No, he doesn't hate you," Clara assured her. "Angry yeah. Confused definitely. But he doesn't hate you. I've seen hatred on his face and trust me that wasn't even close. He just needs time to process it all. I think we all do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Clara and Lauren entered her room they just lay there on her bed staring at the swirling galaxies on the ceiling. Lauren said sorry a handful of times. Clara, though still slightly irked off at her friend hiding and lying about something so serious, forgave her. It mustn't be very nice to know things before they happen Clara had said. No, it really wasn't. They eventually settled on a compromise. Lauren was to open up but somethings she knew (obviously nothing about Clara's future) and tell Clara more of her life before she got trapped in this dimension. Clara found it unfair Lauren knew much about her but she barely knew anything of her old life.

"Well I guess I should start with the fact I was raised in a children's home," Lauren admitted to Clara. "Theodore and me. My dad died in a car crash when we were very young. My mum couldn't cope became unstable, eventually we were removed by social services when they thought she became unfit to raise us. Apparently a neighbour had called them in after something happened."

The Doctor knew that now too Lauren thought judging by his remark of her parents.

"I'm so sorry," Clara said. She understood her pain having lost her mum at a young age. Clara felt her world end then. She never thought she could be happy from that moment onwards.

Lauren swallowed hard. "It's OK. I don't even remember them to be honest. I don't know if that makes it easier or worse," Lauren confessed.

She explained more of her childhood in care, the ups and downs compared to normal children, the abuse from other children or even adults. There was one woman who worked there that hated Lauren, she didn't know why. At one point as they moved from foster home to foster home, her and Theodore got split out. Her foster parents couldn't cope with her, they realized Theo wasn't as bad to manage as her, she was the one with the most behavioural problems after all. Couples would take him but not her. They tended to keep siblings together but one day they made the decision for Theodore's benefit as they called it to split them up. Well let's just say that didn't work out in the end until he was placed back with her in care. Luckily they got fostered together by a nice woman for a while. It was a long process to finally getting adopted by her and her then husband.

There may have been a lot of crying as Lauren told Clara all this. Clara was understanding and caring. Of course Clara could never truly understand Lauren thought, but she tried and that's what mattered. She could never understand Lauren's pain at the thought of Theo now left on his own, after everything. He was the only true family she had left.

Friends were very important to Lauren. Friends became like family when relatives weren't always there for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed quickly but felt slow to Lauren. The Doctor didn't really talk much to her. Merely a few words here and there, mainly grunts of recognition of things she said in passing conversation to Clara. Lauren wanted to cry in despair. At one point she lost control over her anger at the whole situation with the Doctor and Clara she ended up repeatedly kicking and breaking part of her grand wardrobe. The TARDIS locked her out of her room for several hours after, as a form of punishment and to repair the wardrobe. And to make sure, she also locked Lauren from other rooms including the library to ensure she didn't do anything else during that time.

She went on one adventure with them, it was not a great one. They ended up in a cell for most of it. Lauren had to ignore remarks from the Doctor on whether she knew what was going to happen with her all 'Seeing Eye' he said sarcastically. That led to another heated argument between them until Clara shouted from her chained position for them to shut the hell up because they were giving her a headache. Lauren for the record informed the Doctor she didn't know of every adventure they went on. That argument was the most they spoke in those few days. The wardrobe may have gotten another kicking after that. Another several hours of being locked out again, having to crash in Clara's room and being told off by her in her teacher's voice.

The only positive Lauren drew from was the fact the Doctor still cared enough of her to still become concerned when she was in particular danger or threatened by the guards. She decided to stay on board the TARDIS for the rest of the days curled up in her room or exploring the TARDIS while Clara and the Doctor went to various places. The TARDIS was still sulking at Lauren but was being nice, especially so, maybe to make up for the Doctor's behaviour. Clara though came in to visit her every night, keep her updated on her adventures and if the Doctor divulged any information on things going back to normal between them.

Eventually Clara was due to go back to her daily routine on Earth which Lauren was annoyed about. It was still awkward between her and the Doctor so without Clara about for a few days Lauren wasn't delighted with the prospect of being alone with him. Lauren found herself wandering into the console room. The Doctor was sitting on the stairs reading through a book while waiting for Clara to pack her things. He observed her over his book.

"Hi," she greeted shyly.

The Doctor grunted back in acknowledgment.

Lauren ran a hand across the console and watched the light blinks and flash. The TARDIS hummed in response. "Morning," Lauren greeted the ship with a smile. She heard the Doctor snap the book he was reading closed.

"It's no fun is it?" the Doctor asked so out of the blue Lauren jumped in surprise.

So he's conversing with her now?

"What isn't?" She hoped this wasn't going to turn into another argument.

"Knowing." The Doctor replied. "What is, what was, what could be, what must not…that's what I see. That's the burden of a Time Lord," the Doctor stated.

"Doesn't it drive you mad?" Lauren asked honestly. Feeling the burden she held was hard, how did he cope with his?

"All the time," the Doctor confessed, getting up and moving to the console beside her.

"I think I'm going mad." Lauren uttered softy.

"Anyone who is interesting is mad in some way," said the Doctor. Lauren half smiled at that.

The Doctor still wasn't entirely sure of her she could sense but at least this was progress.

"How do you - " Lauren was cut off as Clara came up the stairs to the console room with her stuff.

"You could leave all that stuff here, you know. We do have literally acers of room," the Doctor commented while piloting the ship.

"Oh, no. It's all right. Danny's got a little bit territorial. The idea of me leaving so much as a toothbrush here. But, still, he's all right with us doing this which I admit is a little bit weird, cos you'd think if he had a problem with me leaving stuff in the TARDIS, he'd object to me travelling in the TARDIS. But he's not so…." Clara said causally lying her socks off.

Compulsive liar thought Lauren.

"Sorry. Stopped listening a while ago. Okay. Er, same time you left, same place-ish," the Doctor mumbled looking intently at the strange readings on the monitor.

Clara jerked her head towards him. "Ish? Don't give me an ish."

"These readings are very, er, ishy,"

"Er, Doctor?" Clara called uncertainly to him.

Lauren looked to what she was staring at and groaned, "Oh dear." She came over to inspect the problem.

The Doctor finally looked up from the monitor looking confusingly at them, "Uh huh?" he mumbled wondering why they were looking like that. He joined them at the railings and turned to look at the doors.

Oh. The doors had shrunk in size.


	20. Flatline

Well its been a while hasn't it? So, so, so, so sorry for that. Life got in the way and I had so much work to focus on, from essays, auditions, rehearsals and performances, presentations etc etc its been a stressful few months but I've finally finished. Been watching series 10 of Doctor Who and I'm going to miss Peter Capaldi as the Doctor so much, I honestly love him, I don't want to say goodbye to Twelve.

Anyway here is the next chapter, I wanted to read more and finish this episode in one chapter but since its been so long and I'm away filming tomorrow for a show I thought why not post it now.

Chapter 20 Flatline

The Doctor looked at them with a confused expression. His normal scowling eyebrows drawn together even more prominently than before, etching more lines on his face. He tried to smile reassuringly, in a way that said ' _I don't know what is going on here but let me take a look, remain calm'_ as he cautiously approached the doors. Clara and Lauren followed behind him. The Doctor looked back at them one finale time before hunching over and slowly opening the door and popping his head out. Lauren could hear the sound of a train along a track nearby as the Doctor struggled to squeeze himself through the gap. She didn't understand way he didn't just open both doors to get out, surely it would have been easier for him if he did?

Lauren moved passed Clara and pulled the other door open, immediately causing the Doctor to lose his grip and balance. He tumbled forward onto the ground letting out a muffed yelp in the process. Lauren causally stepped over the Doctor as she came out, Clara did the same barely suppressing her snort of amusement at the Doctor, who picked himself up off the ground.

The Doctor glared at Lauren. Lauren shrugged at him. Probably wasn't the best thing to do when things were still tense between them. Clara looked around frowning at the waste ground they had found themselves in.

The Doctor quickly got over Lauren's jap at his pride and looked to the now small TARDIS. "Well." He said in amazement, "Well, I wonder what caused this? I don't think we're bigger, are we?" he took out his sonic and scanned the girls. He shook his head when he realised this wasn't the case.

Clara spotted a sign on the railings that stated: _Bristol Sidings 344._

"Bristol?" Clara said in irritation. "Doctor, we're in Bristol!"

The Doctor, who was still walking around the small TARDIS, didn't look up at her as he responded, "And a hundred and twenty miles from where we should be. Impressive." He clearly didn't care where they had ended up he was excited at this unusual situation.

Clara crossed her arms, "No. Not impressive. Annoying."

"No. This is impressive," the Doctor argued, gesturing to the TARDIS before pointing at Clara, "This is annoying. The TARDIS never does this. This is huge," he exclaimed before realising his choice of wording, "Well, not literally huge. Slightly smaller than usual. Which is huge." The Doctor emphasized to Clara.

"Yes. I get it. You're excited. When can I go home?" Clara grumbled.

"Your house isn't going anywhere. And neither is mine until I get this figured out," the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS looking at Clara with excited eyes. "Could you not just let me enjoy this moment of not knowing something? I mean, it happens so rarely," he coaxed her to playing along.

Lauren awkwardly coughed then. The Doctor flicked his gaze to her at the sound before narrowing his eyes at her. Lauren shrugged again trying to keep her facial expression as neutral as possible but the Doctor managed to take the hint much to her surprise. Lauren was still a mystery to him, he doesn't know what she is. Him not knowing was causing the tension between them, he certainly wasn't enjoying it compared to this situation.

"Well, I always figure it out in the end," the Doctor remarked seemingly about the TARDIS situation but it was a subtle jap back at Lauren, one that she picked up on.

Clara made a move to step back into the TARDIS but the Doctor quickly stepped in front of her stopping her advancements, "Look, I don't think this is dangerous, but I wouldn't like you to get squished accidentally. Anyway, I need you to help me find out what's caused this."

"Unless the all 'Seeing Eye' over here knows anything," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lauren said sharply, eyes narrowing on the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored her question. He was wary to even ask. It wasn't good to know the outcome of one's future adventures.

Clara sighed and gave in, "Fine. We'll go take a look around." Clara and Lauren starting walking away to investigate whilst the Doctor squeezes his lanky frame through the TARDIS doors, making a show this time of opening both doors.

They headed down towards an underpass. Lauren and Clara stumbled upon a shrine of pictures and flowers. A shrine to loved ones lost. Clara bent down to inspect the shrine more. Lauren noticed the community group were near them. Rigsy being one of them. Lauren smiled when she spotted Rigsy, he was a nice person, and likable. Clara's companion for this episode. Lauren suddenly stopped smiling when she remembered Rigsy's second appearance on the show and what entailed from it. That was a thought she wasn't going to dwell on so soon.

One of the men from community convict group calls to them. "Cheer up, loves. Might never happen."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the man.

Another man spoke up. "Have some respect. They're grieving."

The first man called back, "Oh, sorry loves. I didn't mean nothing by it."

"Idiot," Lauren muttered and she and Clara walked on through the underpass. The underpass was decorated with images of people, all with their backs facing them. _The Boneless_ , Lauren thought with a shudder.

Rigsy, annoyed at the other men's behaviour ran to catch up with them. "Sorry about them," Rigsy panted as he caught up with them. "They're idiots."

"I know," Lauren said.

"That's alright, don't worry," Clara said, "I've heard worse," she added.

Rigsy looked at the images of the people on the wall, "I've lost someone, too." He looked at a specific image of a woman which Lauren suspected was his aunt. "My Aunt Karina," Rigsy said sadly, touching the image.

Lauren wondered how on earth he was able to touch it and not be killed like the others. It was the Boneless hiding wasn't it?

He withdrew his hand. "Deaf as a post. Didn't really know her that well but she's still gone. Is your ones in the mural?"

Clara tried to explain they haven't lost anyone but Rigsy continued talking on before Clara asked what was going on. Rigsy was shocked they, well Clara, didn't know. The girls excused themselves once Rigsy explained the situation.

"I'll ring the Doctor," Clara said fishing her mobile phone out.

"I still need a new phone," Lauren remarked. Her old one was back in her old dimension, she can't believe she has gone this long without her phone. But then who would she call? Surely there was no signal powerful enough to reach through dimensions, was there?

"We'll go shopping for one then," Clara replied just as the Doctor picked up. "Hey, I think we've found something. People are missing all over the estate."

"Do you think there's a connection?" Clara asked as they walked back the way they came.

"Could be," the Doctor answered on the other end to Clara, then Clara shot a look to Lauren as the Doctor said something else that Lauren couldn't hear. "I'm not asking her."

What did he say? Lauren thought.

"And where are you?" Clara asked instead as they reached the spot of where the TARDIS should be, they couldn't see it. "No, you're not. I'm here-"

"Look down Clara," Lauren said trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Oh," Clara breathed in shock before suddenly laughing.

Lauren couldn't help it and started laughing too. The TARDIS was so small and adorable. It looked exactly like the toy TARDIS she has back home with all her cards inside it.

Clara still giggling, "Oh, my God, that is so adorable. Are you in there?" she knelt down by the tiny TARDIS. Lauren also knelt down and experimentally tapped her finger on the roof of the ship.

"Oi!" she heard the Doctor yell through Clara's phone. Both the girls laughed harder. "No, it's not adorable Clara. It's very, very serious," the Doctor said.

Clara adjusted her hold of the phone to her ear. "So is this more shrink ray stuff? Are you tiny in there?"

"Imagine," Lauren giggled at the thought, tiny pocket sized Doctor.

The Doctor opened the doors and peered out. His face filling up the space of the doors, a ridiculous sight to behold.

"Stop laughing. This is serious," the Doctor scowled at them, yet it was ineffective as Lauren and Clara couldn't take him seriously at the moment.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it, can I, with you and your big old face. How are you going to get out?" Clara asked pocketing her phone.

"Well plainly I can't. Something nearby is leeching all the external dimensions."

"Aliens?"

"Possibly," the Doctor then scoffed at his own words, "Oh, who am I kidding? Probably. Sensors are down and I can't risk taking off with it in this state. Clara, I need you to pick up the TARDIS."

Clara picked up the TARDIS as carefully as she could and cut the Doctor short on ranting on about the true weight of the ship. The Doctor had managed to find a rough source of where the power was coming from, he stuck is hand out of the doors and started flapping his hand in the general direction of where they need to go. Both Clara and Lauren looked unsettled at the sight.

"Please don't do that. That's just wrong," Clara said uncomfortably.

"I second that," Lauren said, it was just plain weird.

The Doctor ran out of view as he scrambled back to the console to retrieve something. "Now, listen! You're going to need these." He hands out his psychic paper and sonic screwdriver to Clara.

"Oh, wow. This is an honour. Does this mean I'm you now?"

"No, it does not, so don't get any ideas," the Doctor warned her.

"Hey, if that makes you the Doctor does that make me _your_ companion?" Lauren asked Clara. "Why can't I get the sonic or the psychic paper at least?"

"What's wrong with being _my_ companion for the day?" Clara said slightly offended but there was a teasing note in her voice.

"I'm already a companion give me a promotion."

"Hey I've been a companion longer than you Lauren," Clara argued.

"Stop! Stop this rubbish talk!" the Doctor butted in, face in the door frame again, clearly annoyed. "Nobody is becoming the Doctor, I am the Doctor!" With that he disappeared from view, running back to the console to retrieve something.

Clara passed the TARDIS to Lauren to hold.

"And listen, stick these in your ears." The Doctor passed out two pairs of earpieces. Lauren and Clara did so. "Can you two hear me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," both girls said before a sharp pain went from their ears to their eyes. Lauren fumbled slightly with her grip on the tiny TARDIS as she winced in pain.

"Careful," the Doctor scowled at Lauren through the ear piece.

"Ow! What just happened?" Clara asked, frowning.

"Nanotech. I just hacked your optic nerve."

"What does that mean?"

"I see what you two see." The Doctor said looking at the monitor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren and Clara started exploring the place, looking around, the Doctor seeing what they saw. Clara pointed the screwdriver at a block of flats, turning on the spot. The Doctor quickly felt dizzy looking at the view on the monitor, the screen was split in half showing two perspectives; what Clara saw and what Lauren saw. It was like the multiplayer view on a video game. Rigsy came into view on the screen as he came up to greet the girls again and ask for their names. The Doctor wanted to move on quickly but Clara decided this was an opportunity, to have a little fun at being the Doctor for the day.

"I'm, er, I'm the Doctor." Clara said confidently, holding up the screwdriver with authority. Clearly Clara had been dying to say those words to someone for a long time now.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor growled, his voice taking on a low tone. Lauren fought hard not to burst out laughing as she heard him.

"Doctor Oswald," Clara continued ignoring the Doctor. "But you can call me Clara."

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Lauren whispered to Clara who smirked.

"A while," Clara whispered back.

"And I'm Lauren, Lauren Raven –" she introduction before Clara cut in.

"My companion!" Clara said proudly ignoring the glare from Lauren.

"I am not her companion!" Lauren told Rigsy firmly.

Rigsy looked slightly bemused at the two girls bickering. He looked at Lauren as she spoke then darted his eyes to Clara as she shook head in response to Lauren's protests. Clara mouthed at Rigsy ' _she is really'_.

Lauren and Clara heard the Doctor dramatically sigh.

"I'm Rigsy. So, er, what are you a doctor of?" he asked Clara.

"Of lies," the Doctor answered.

Lauren really tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Well," Clara drew the word out, "I'm usually quite vague about that. I think I just picked the title because it makes me sound important."

"Someone's on fine form today," Lauren whispered, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Why, Doctor Oswald, you are hilarious," the Doctor said sarcastically. Clara smiled smugly to herself. "Could we get back to work, do you think?"

Soon enough after exchanging pleasantly with Rigsy was over (and annoying the Doctor to no end) Rigsy lead them to one the flat of the last person to go missing. Lauren tried not to look at the pattern on the wall, knowing it was human skin, the skin of the man who lived in this flat before the Boneless killed and dissected him. Should she tell the Doctor this? Clara and he are aware of some of her knowledge now, she was surprised the Doctor hasn't damned anything out of her yet. Or maybe he's smart enough to know not to ask. Well, if he didn't ask, she wouldn't say, Lauren thought. She remembered how the Doctor reacted to hearing future information in _Angels take Manhattan_.

Clara started talking shrink rays and tiny people, confusing and quite frankly scaring Rigsy.

"Clara, this is the scaring off that we were talking about," the Doctor warned Clara.

"Yeah Clara, even watching you talk like this is weird, from an outsider's point of view right now you're mental," Lauren whispered.

Rigsy tried to make a hasty excuse to leave until Clara made a split second choice to show Rigsy the shrunken TARDIS. "Rigsy come here. Meet the Doctor," Clara said with a smile as the doors open to show the Doctor standing by the control panel in perfect proportion. The statement of being bigger on the inside has never been truer.

Suddenly an alarm goes off within the ship. The Doctor checked the monitor in panic as whatever was doing this drained a massive amount of energy from the TARDIS. Clara grabbed the TARDIS and shoved it back in her handbag and the three of them quickly left the place.

"Clara, I need more info. Where else have people disappeared?" the Doctor asked.

Clara asked Rigsy who started leading them to the place where another disappeared.

Then the Doctor spoke again through the ear pieces. "Lauren," he stated.

"Yes?" She answered, glancing sideways at Clara beside her, aware of the fact she can her the Doctor through her ear piece. No conversation between the Doctor was private.

"Should I dare to ask?"

 _Well at least he's smart enough to be wary of asking_

Clara perked up though she tried to act causal, though she was just as curious as the Doctor.

"No," Lauren affirmed.

"So-"

"I'm not confirming I know anything Doctor." Lauren ended this conversation.

Rigsy turned in confusion, "What?"

"Sorry, was talking to Clara."

"Oh okay," he said though he sounded sceptical.

After five minutes of walking Rigsy pointed to a house stating the man who lived here was one of the first people to disappear. There was a female police officer outside the door scribbling in her notebook. Clara confidently started conversation and flashed the psychic paper at the police officer.

 _I could save her_

The thought crossed Lauren's mind. Quite a few people die in this episode – adventure, Lauren mentally corrected herself.

 _I really need to stop thinking of these situations as episodes! Episodes were never real, this is real._

The police officer led them inside explaining the situation. Apparently the psychic paper told her they were MI5. PC Forrest her name was and no Lauren didn't make a run Forrest run joke…okay maybe she did; PC Forrest didn't seem amused though.

"What do you mean, they're in the-" Clara abruptly stopped talking as she pulled a rather large hammer from her bag, supplied by the Doctor. Clara walked up to PC Forrest who was still talking, mainly to herself as they weren't paying attention to what she was saying. PC Forrest looked between Clara and the hammer she was holding in confusion. "Apparently they're in the walls." Clara said.

Rigsy starts smashing through the wall with the hammer then PC Forrest phone started ringing, she answers and starts to leave the room.

 _That's my cue._ Lauren darted out with her immediately blocking the way into the front room where the Boneless were hiding in the walls.

"Sorry do you mind continuing your call somewhere else?" Lauren asked frantically, "I'm gonna look around here!" She made a vague gesture to the room behind her. "See if I can find any more clues, don't want to disturb you!" Lauren hastily added.

PC Forrest looked bewildered at the sudden change with the girl but walked off in the direction they came in.

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked Lauren, now suspicious.

Of course there was no way around this with the Doctor who was practically breathing down her neck. Lauren mentally sighed trying to think of an excuse because she doesn't think he'll react very well to the idea of her changing events. This is where the Doctor can see her as dangerous, even saving someone's life can have consequences.

"Sorry, talking to Lauren not you Clara," Lauren heard the Doctor say through the ear piece to Clara.

"Just want to investigate this room, you know split up cover more ground," Lauren mumbled looking into the room cautiously, not daring to enter. She didn't want to swap fates with PC Forrest.

The Doctor observed Lauren's half of the monitor screen view, noticing her glancing around the room, back at the police officer, back to the room Clara was in and finally back to the room she apparently wanted to 'investigate'.

"You can't very well investigate if you're just gonna stand there all day," the Doctor stated, pressing a finger to the monitor and the view switched from display both Clara's and Lauren's eye view to just Lauren's.

Lauren gulped and fearfully grabbed the doorknob. She could feel the tension, the buzz of the Boneless if she listened hard enough.

"I can hear you, you know," the Doctor complained, but he was talking to Clara in the other room.

Lauren jumped at the Doctor's voice in her ear having zoned out listening to the subtle hiss of the Boneless lurking and her hand instinctively tightened on the doorknob before she slammed the door shut.

"Lauren?" The Doctor asked realising something was up.

"Doctor they're in there," Lauren whispered stepping back from the door.

"What do you mean they're in there?"

"In the walls like you said, they're going to kill!"

Suddenly Clara and Rigsy appeared behind her. "What's going on?" Clara asked Lauren.

"Who?" The Doctor demanded, "Who is going to kill Lauren?"

Clara looked alarmed when the Doctor said kill but before she could speak again PC Forrest returned.

"What is going on? Is something wrong?"

"We have to leave its unsafe," Lauren said unable to control her fidgety demeanour, blocking off the door with her arms.

"Unsafe? Unsafe from what?" PC Forrest demanded, unconsciously reaching for her gun in her holster. "What's behind the door?"

"Whatever is responsible for all this," Lauren breathed.

"OK," Clara tried to reason, seeing how distressed the girl seemed to be getting. "If you step away we'll step away – "

"In that case I must demand you move away from the door madam," PC Forrest stated, "I should be dealing with this. I'm armed," PC Forrest made a move to bypass Lauren.

"No!" Lauren practically screamed at her as they fought as Lauren tried to prevent the officer from opening the door. However PC Forrest managed to get a firm hold of the doorknob and turned it, Lauren fell backwards into the room, followed by PC Forrest on top of her.

"I'm trying to save your life!" Lauren gritted out as PC Forrest heaved herself up.

Clara tried to help Lauren up. "No!" Lauren hastily stood up, "Everyone out of here now!"

PC Forrest looked around confused. "I don't get it, there's nothing in here."

Lauren noticed something appearing to sliver from the wall, as if something was moving underneath it before it starting making its why down to the floor towards them.

"What is that?!" Rigsy said alarmed, pointing at the carpet from the doorway, also spotting the creature slivering. PC Forrest turned and pointed her gun at the floor, still not fully understanding what was happening.

Suddenly a shot fired as PC Forrest screamed as something was pulling her leg into the carpet. Lauren shoved Clara out of the room.

"Lauren!" Clara yelled as in the other girl's haste, Lauren knocked Clara to the ground and fell awkwardly with her. Half on her side, off on top Clara.

"Clara! Clara?! Lauren? What the hell is happening?" the Doctor shouted at them.

"I tried, I tried I'm sorry, Clara, I'm, I'm sorry I tried to save her," Lauren whispered these words over and over to Clara.

Clara was very dazed but awkwardly eased them into a sitting position trying to reassure her friend, Rigsy helped them both into a standing position.

"I'm sorry, I tried. I should have tried harder!" Lauren spat out in self-hatred, eyes glistening with tears. "It should have been easy…"

Rigsy shouted and Clara turned to see PC Forrest was gone and the chair in the room suddenly become flattened, followed by the sofa, and then the handle of the door.

"Fascinating," the Doctor breathed.

"Doctor! They're flattening things, the sofa, the, the handle!" Clara said shocked, starting to back away.

"Keep away from them. If they touch you, you're finished," the Doctor stated.

"Move!" Clara ordered, dragging Lauren with her by the hand out of the house, as whatever was doing this was heading towards them.


	21. I'm Only Trying to Help

Well look who's back! So sorry for not updating an a while. What happened was while I was taking some time to plan out what I tended to do for this story, someone I knew died, it was very unexpected and a great shock to me. So after that everything became uncertain for me and I had to deal with stuff in my life so yeah. But I did finally get round to finishing this chapter. I do still love to write this story and I hope a lot of you guys are still interested. So, on with the show. Feel free to review, follow, and fav please. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I am dyslexic. Also I will try an get the next chapter out asap.

Chapter 21 I'm Only Trying to Help

"What am I missing? The TARDIS should be able to detect anything in the known universe. The known universe. This universe." The Doctor paced around the console muttering to himself.

Clara, Lauren, and Rigsy made a run for it, away from the house, putting as much distance between them and the monsters. It was at this point Clara's phone started ringing. She skidded to a stop, stopping Lauren in the process; letting go of her hand to find her phone. Clara took one look at the caller ID and wanted to scream to herself.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Clara quietly muttered in despair before clicking the answer button and pressing the phone to her ear, and in an instance her face brightened into a false smile and cheer. It was almost comical if Clara's eyes didn't dart towards Lauren clearly stating ' _I'll deal with you next'_ vibe. "Hey you," Clara said as cheerfully as she could muster. "…Just a little. Sorry, Danny. I think lunch is er, a bust."

Clara tried to get herself out of trouble with Danny and think of some excuse while Lauren and Rigsy just awkwardly stared. Clara should be thankful she wasn't swinging from a chair and smashing through a window right at this point.

"Clara we need to –" Rigsy began but Clara shushed him.

"Oh that was just a guy on community support, I'm trying to help him find his auntie," Clara said.

"Nice. Not technically lying," the Doctor commented.

"Yeah, um, sorry, Danny, there was a thing…No, no, no, really, I'm fine! I can manage, anyway I've got Lauren to help…Yeah her. Um," Clara paused, looking slightly alarmed, "Anyway got to get back, sorry, but I'll tell you later. Love you!"

Clara managed to end the phone call not as awkwardly as the original timeline but it was still extremely obvious to the Doctor she was also lying.

"Care to explain what the hell happened back there?" Clara demanded, now rounding on Lauren.

Lauren in that moment imagined various different ways the earth would open up or a black hole to randomly appear to swallow her whole, hell she might even go back to that house and face being flatten by the Boneless…OK maybe not that last one.

 _I'm so great at this aren't it?_ She thought sarcastically as Clara looked at her like a student that just failed at handing in their homework, and Rigsy just looked plain confused. And for the Doctor? Well, she couldn't see the Doctor's face but she could imagine the disapproving scowl.

"They- they were going to – well, they did," Lauren voice broken slightly at that point, "they flattened her, and took her apart – "

The Doctor, who was trying to maintain his cool demeanour at the implications of Lauren's actions cut in, having worked it out so far on his own, "the mural in the first flat. That wasn't a desert at all. It was microscopic blow up of human skin. Whatever they are, they are experimenting. They're testing. They are, they are dissecting. Trying to understand us. Trying to understand three dimensions."

The Doctor had his light bulb moment. Realizing and discovering they're from a universe with only two dimensions.

 _Try a dimension where you are in a TV show Doctor…_

"And Lauren, when are you going to drop your whole façade and actually admit the truth? I'm getting rather tired of it," the Doctor remarked, fed up of all the lying recently, with both of his companions it seems. "And Clara, what long story are you going to tell Danny, huh? Or haven't you made it up yet?"

Clara looked taken back. "Sorry what?"

"Excellent lying Doctor Oswald, Lauren you should take notes," he said gruffly.

"Yeah? Well, thought it was pretty weak myself," Clara muttered as the three of them walked back to the subway. Lauren, Clara, and Rigsy now more sullen than before.

"I meant to me. You told me that Danny was okay with you being back on board the TARDIS."

"Well, he is."

The Doctor scoffed, "Yeah, because he doesn't know anything about it."

"Doctor, I think you should be more worried about what Lauren hides more than what I choose not to tell Danny," Clara argued, finding it unfair of the Doctor to have a go at her for lying to her boyfriend when their friend is hiding foreknowledge that could change time.

"I'll be the judge of that," the Doctor stated, "Anyway, I never said I was finished with either of you two. Congratulations though, lying is a vital survival skill."

"Well there you go," mumbled Clara.

"And a terrible habit." He added.

"But you knew what would happen though," Clara rounded on Lauren again. "You knew that police officer would die and you tried to save her."

"Please Clara, you were always the understanding one here," Lauren pleaded.

"But you knew specifically that she would die. I mean, how does it work? Do you get premonitions like a sudden flash or vision before it happens? Precognition? You told me you don't know everything but you know somethings of our past too so…" Clara trailed off, but then confessed that she really didn't understand the boundaries of what Lauren's gift enabled her to see. "What I mean is, can you see who else those creatures are going to kill by looking at them?"

"Clara," the Doctor spoke, sounding tense, he was not liking where this conversation was heading.

"It's complicated," Lauren could all but say, then added feebly, "We talked about this."

"We also talked about you opening up more about your foresight thingy. This is serious. This is what we could use it for! I mean if we could have saved her, I hardly think the universe would have imploded if we did."

"No!" The Doctor practically screeched through their earpieces causing both Lauren and Clara to wince. "Don't try anything funny next time Lauren. _I mean it_." The Doctor warned, and Lauren knew by his tone he definitely meant it.

"But Doctor," Clara tried to argue, "we could save more lives with Lauren's help. I mean that's what we do isn't it? We help, defeat the bad guys and save a few insignificant people."

"Insignificant people?"

Clara sighed, "You know what I mean Doctor."

"I know when I can, I know when I can't," the Doctor tapped his head for emphasis as he paced around the console even though he knew they couldn't see him do it. "First rule of being me, Clara, The Doctor," he said, punctuating his title, "you can't say everything you know, even if you want to, otherwise you risk destroying timelines, and breaking many more hearts. We're part of events now and we're also talking _our_ own timelines, once we know what's is going to happen, it's fixed."

"So I'm damned if I don't say anything and I'm damned if I do say anything," Lauren muttered.

They made it back to the underpass where the rest of the community workers were setting up to paint over the mural.

"Hey!" Rigsy shouts, "They can't do that. Hey! What are you doing?" He ran ahead to confront the old man Fenton.

"Oh," the Doctor breathed in realization as he saw the mural on the scanner again through the girls' eye views. "Clara! Clara, the mural! We've found the missing people, they're in the walls!"

"What do I do?" She asked, side glancing at Lauren to see if she was going to be helpful here.

"Act normal but get everyone out," he instructed.

Clara started conversation, trying to hint to Rigsy the danger they were in. Lauren slowly drifted to the side, trying to find the guy with the name badge Stan; she was almost positive it was the guy named Stan that dies here. To hell with the Doctor she thought, she failed at saving PC Forrest, now she had a chance to save this guy. Saving him wasn't going to destroy the timeline. Clara pulled out the psychic paper at Fenton, but with his lack of imagination it didn't work.

"Stan. Do you job," Fenton ordered.

"Clara, stop him!" The Doctor said just as Stan made a move with his brush. However before Clara could reach, Lauren had already pulled him back and practically near man handled him to the ground in her state; body pumping with adrenaline and eagerness to save a life once again. She grabbed the brush off him and threw it, hitting the wall. The moment the brush struck the wall it immediately became flattened and the images of the dead people turned around to face them, knowing they were uncovered.

The rest of the men started panicking. "What is this? What are they?" One man asked.

"They're wearing the dead like camouflage. Clara, get them out of there!"

"OK everyone move. Now," Lauren yelled, pulling Stan for good measure before they all started running away as the Boneless buzzed and slide off the wall, giving chase to them. They ran into a nearby train shed, Clara secured the corrugated iron door behind them with the sonic, even though she knew it couldn't keep the Boneless out forever, but hopefully it would by a little time to regroup.

"OK. Clara, this is a vital stage. This little group is currently confused and disorientated but pretty soon a leader is going to emerge. You need to make sure that leader is you." The Doctor instructed, Clara took his advice and started to take charge like a natural instinct of hers. She called out a man named George to watch the area.

Lauren realized with dread as Clara called to the man named George that he would die soon _._ Although she already knew, it only really hit her now thatshe couldn't save everyone in this adventure. In fact as she thought about it, Stan still could in a twisted act of fate, die.

Before she could dwell any further, Fenton challenged Clara's order, walking in stride with her as he spoke, "He will do no such thing until I get some answers. Who are you? That's what I want to know. Impersonating a government official. Trespassing on council property."

Clara came to a stop and turned to him, "Seriously?" She exclaimed, now fed up with this man.

"Seriously," the man replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am." Clara leaned in and whispered, "I'm the one chance you've got of staying alive. That's who I am." She leaned away and gave him a pointed look, just daring him to argue back. Fenton rightfully backed off after that.

The Doctor, still facing the screen looked slightly taken back but impressed nonetheless. "Well done."

Clara ensured Rigsy knew the area well, and noted their only escape route was down that tunnel. "I just hope _we_ can keep them all alive." She whispered.

"Yeah," Lauren breathed, noticing she said 'we' and not 'I'. Small but important difference.

"Ah, welcome to my world. So what's next, Doctor Clara?" Said the Doctor almost gleefully.

"Lie to them." Clara stated.

"What?" That answer seemed to have caught the Doctor off guard.

"Lie to them. Give them hope. Tell them they're all going to be fine. Isn't that what you would do?"

Lauren winced slightly. How very Doctor-like in her thinking Clara has become. Even if the Doctor and she weren't on the best of terms at the moment Lauren felt kind of bad for him now; to begin to realize just how much of a bad influence you have had on your companion. The guilt must hurt him.

The Doctor frowned, "In a manner of speaking. It's true that people with hope tend to run faster, whereas people who think they're doomed…"

"Dawdle. End up dead."

"So that's what I sound like?" He said.

"Well, yeah," Clara said casually.

The Doctor pondered what she said for a moment before getting back to main situation at hand. "Right, here's something that might help you. Do you remember the graffiti from the estate? Footprints, tyre treads?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, I don't think it was graffiti. I think that that is how those creatures saw us. That was them reaching out, attempting to talk," the Doctor hypothesised, then continued, "At which point they moved into flattening and dissection. Trying to understand. Trying to emulate. But here's the big question. Do they know they're hurting us?"

Clara glanced at Lauren, "So what? You think this is all one big misunderstanding?"

"I don't think so," Lauren said, but immediately regretted speaking up after the Doctor's warning.

"I don't want to hear a word from you until this is over," the Doctor growled, clearly still angry over Lauren's previous actions. The Doctor couldn't be sure of anything she says from now on.

"I'm only trying to help," Lauren said, visibly hurt.

"You can help me by not talking and not pulling another stunt."

That stung, that really did. Lauren glared at the miniature TARDIS stuffed away in Clara's handbag that hid the Doctor, wanting in that moment to grab it and throw it across the room. Even Clara looked shocked and opened her mouth to call him out but the Doctor continued on as if Lauren never interrupted in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara ended up to go along with the Doctor's request, even if she didn't fully believe that these aliens weren't aware that they were hurting people. But the Doctor was one to hope so they had to give them a chance, it was what they always did really, get a chance to talk. The scene played out as fairly normal, George kept watch out while the Doctor tried to communicate using pi and the creatures responded, except they didn't call out Stan's number because he wasn't flattened in the subway this time, instead the creatures immediately called out George's number and in a matter of seconds he was flattened. Everything then blurred together as everyone quickly made a dash into the tunnel, adrenaline peaking once more.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you," Lauren yelled.

They made use of the flashlights to shed some light as they explored the dark tunnel. The tunnel was big, echoed their voices, creating a feeling of being over exposed; and had an air of dampness to it. They came across a handle of a steel door that was flattened, the creatures were blocking their exits. The Doctor was already working on a device to restore it but his little gizmo, that he wanted to name the 'Two-D-is', pronounced similar to the word TARDIS, according to the Doctor, didn't work in restoring the handle to the door much to Clara's dismay. "Long way round it is." She sighed. Then, an alarm from the TARDIS sounds, the Doctor looked around frantically as the creatures leeched more power from the ship. They were close.

Lauren was the one to spot it first, a shadow forming against the light coming down the far end of the tunnel. "Um, guys," Lauren gulped, she grabbed Clara and Rigsy's hands and pulled them backwards as a giant hand was beginning to form, knowing that it was going to grab whoever was closest. Clara, Rigsy, Fenton, Stan and the other guy whose name badge said his name was Al, didn't fully register what was happening until the giant hand of the Boneless rushed down towards them at lighting speed and a sudden scream was heard. The hand grabbed Al, lifting him up into the air and pulling him back from whence it came.

"Of course. The next stage. 3D." Said the Doctor as if it should have been obvious to him, just as several shapes seemed to be emerging from the ground.

The distorted shapes grew, rather clumsily, raising higher, accompanied with that infernal buzzing, and began taking and resolving themselves into the shapes of people. The forms of PC Forrest, Al and George and others. All that was left of their small group ran back the way they came, though luckily this time, having boosted the output, the Doctor's little device worked in restoring the handle to three dimensional in a puff of brilliant green smoke. Once they were through the door Clara used the device to flatten the handle again. She waited with baited breath hoping the creatures couldn't get through. Unfortunately, red energy appeared and sparked around the handle, the creatures on the other side who now could pump the energy as fast as they could take it, and restored it. They made another run from it.

"Clara, do you want the good news or the bad news?" the Doctor said, Clara and Lauren started to feel really out of breath now.

"We're in the bad news!" Clara cried, her lungs and feet started to ache. "I'm living the bad news!"

"The good news is I've come up with a theoretical way to send them back to their own dimension." The Doctor was decidedly more composed than Clara, although he hasn't been running nearly the whole time.

"Do it! Now!"

"And that's the bad news. The TARDIS doesn't have enough dimensional energy to pull it off."

"Great. What do you want me to do about it? Got any good insight here Lauren?" Clara called to the other girl.

"A little bit yeah," Lauren gave a crooked smile, slightly giddy at this point. She slowed down and so did Clara. God the running was exhausting.

The Doctor cut in, "Apparently these things can pump it out as fast as they can steal it."

Clara stopped for a second to catch her breath, "Maybe if we get Lauren to ask them really nicely, they'll fill you up again. She should know what to - Hey!" Clara cried out as Fenton reached into her bag and pulled the TARDIS out as he tried to get the 'Two-D-is' device off Clara.

"Give me that machine! Hand it over!" He said. Rigsy came over to intervene with Fenton but in their struggle the miniature TARDIS went flying over the railing and down a shaft.

Lauren leaned over the railing and whistled, that was a fair way down.

"Doctor?" Clara called in alarm. There was a distinctive thud as it hit the ground below. "Hello? Doctor? Look, can we please deal with this later? Because we need to move."

Rigsy and Fenton were glaring daggers at each other. "She's right, ladies, let's keep moving," Lauren called to them. "Come on Stan," she added, noticing he seemed to also be struggling for his breath, but at least he wasn't causing trouble. Probably in shock at all this.

Clara pressed a finger to her earpiece, static in the connection, "Doctor? Doctor, I dropped you down a hole. Where are you?" She glanced at the other girl for reassurance. Lauren would help if things got serious, Clara thought.

"I don't know. My shields have gone. Structural integrity is failing. Another blow like that and I've had it." The girls listened as they heard him check through the doors, and the sound of a train could be heard. "Er, I'm on the train lines. And there's a train coming. Of course there is. Short-term re-materialisation? Not enough power. Teleport? Not enough power. Re-route the heart of the TARDIS through - not enough power! Not enough power!"

"Can't you move the TARDIS?" Clara said.

"Clara, there is no power. The TARDIS couldn't boil an egg at the moment. Listen, do what you can to get those people out of there –"

"No, Doctor," Lauren finally decided to speak up, "She means move the TARDIS with your hand like Addams Family."

"OK, I was just _thinking_ that," Clara said, looking at Lauren warily, "Your little insight is kinda creepy."

The Doctor didn't protest this time and took her advice, sticking his hand through the doors and managing to turn the small box into an upright position, then used his fingers to crawl along and move off the track. But of course the Doctor celebrated too early and just as he started doing his cringe worthy victory dance, a vibration caused by the oncoming train knocked the TARDIS over, hitting the rail. The Doctor looked out in horror before just having enough time to dive underneath the console and pull a leaver.

The next thing Lauren and Clara heard was static in their ear buds. Clara looked at the other girl worryingly. "Doctor? Doctor? He's a, he's okay isn't he? He's going to be okay, please tell me that," Clara said, chewing her bottom lip.

Lauren frowned, briefly debating with herself. She made a facial expression like she was visioning it, although she was actually thinking back to the time she watched this episode last. "Yes." She said simply.

Clara sighed in relief before they made their way down a ladder to the track. However, the Boneless appeared again, shadowy forms illuminated against the light at the end of the tunnel, blocking their exit. To make it worse, on the other end, a train was coming. Clara however remained calm and used the sonic to make the driver pull the brakes and stop the train. The driver got and they quickly caught him up to speed at what was happening.

"Can we ram the blockage? The train's empty, isn't it?" Clara inquired.

Lauren made a dash towards Rigsy when he tried to sneakily board the train. "Wow, wow hold on there, Rigsy," She pulled him back by the collar, drawing Clara's attention towards them. "Don't be an idiot. You don't need to ram it and sacrifice yourself, Clara can just use her hair band."

Rigsy looked at the girl really confused, "Oh." He uttered.

Clara in hearing this, wasted no time and got on the train, used her hair band to loop around the handle and keep it in position, and quickly jumped off just before it hit the Boneless and the whole train flattened. Lauren couldn't really admire the visually spectator stuff that was happening when there was a constant danger lurking.

"You OK?" Lauren asked, giving Clara a hand up.

"Yeah, though I quite liked that hair band," she joked.

Figures started rising again out of the tunnel floor, Clara let out a frustrated groaned, and Lauren suddenly remembered, "The TARDIS!" She exclaimed, frantically searching the track for a small silver box. It only took a few seconds to spot it lying by the rails, it was rather distinctive with its Gallifreyan symbols.

Clara came over, peering at it curiously over Lauren's shoulder, "Is that really the TARDIS?"

"Yes, with the Doctor inside, but he can't communicate for now," Lauren explained, knowing the life support won't last him long. Clara raised an eyebrow, noticing how less the girl was holding back on little bits of foresight, it was a small but good improvement, Clara thought, although with the Doctor currently out of the picture for the time being, that probably played a factor in it, she mused.

"Time to run again," Lauren said, her legs protesting, "Always the running." They all made a dash down the tunnel, trying to get as far away from the ever relentless creatures.

The group found themselves in a small, abandoned office to hide in. The office was cluttered, there sat a long table in the middle, rows of old filing cabinets, a random typewriter on a desk, and heaps of files, disused objects, and handy enough, some spray cans.

"They wear your skin?" Bill, the train driver asked, still getting to grips with everything.

"Flatten you to a pancake." Stan remarked.

"I never thought I'd say this," Fenton began.

"This is insane." Bill said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But I think preferred them when they were flat." Fenton continued.

Bill turned to him, "What do you mean flat?"

Clara stood away from everyone else in the room and Lauren watched her silently as she held the silver box she had asked to inspect, close to her face. Clara was still hoping the Doctor would be able to get back into communication quicker despite Lauren saying it will take some time. Time however, was something they were running out of.

"Doctor?" Clara called softly. No response. She tried again. "Doctor?" Same result. "What would you do now?" She whispered to herself, then frowned. "No. What will I do now?" She shouldn't have to rely on the Doctor. She wasn't helpless and just for today, she was the Doctor. And with that in mind Clara turned around and addressed the room "Okay, okay, okay. Okay, the last thing the Doctor said was that the TARDIS needed energy. He said if it gets energy, he can beat them."

Lauren grabbed a spray can and shook it, it made that familiar _clinking_ sound. The sound drew everyone's attention. Lauren gave Clara a look, shaking the can at her for emphasis, the woman's face split into a smile, an idea forming in her head.

"I think you just gave me an idea," Clara said, grinning, taking the spray can from her.

"The idea is all yours," Lauren replied, as Clara unrolled an old poster and laid it on the table blank side up, using the little silver box as a paperweight.

"Come on, Graffiti Boy, I've got a commission for you." Clara said, throwing the spray can to Rigsy.

When Rigsy finished spray painting a realistic enough looking door, they set the plan in motion. They stuck the poster to the door and Lauren placed the silver box that was the TARDIS on the other side on a metal ledge so it was level with the handle. All they had to do now was wait for the Boneless to fall for the trick.

"They're coming," Bill called and everyone quickly scampered into their hiding place. In was then while they nervously waited for the Boneless to reach the door, Clara and Lauren's earpieces buzzed, and static filling them, a distorted voice call through.

"Life support failing." The Doctor said weakly. His breathing sounding more elaborate. "I don't know if you'll ever hear this, Clara and Lauren. I don't even know if you're still alive out there. You should be, you both should be. I, ah, and I…just wanted to say, I'm sorry Lauren, I know you meant well…But yous were good! And Clara, you made a mighty fine Doctor."

The Boneless were pouring more and more energy into the wall, and on the other side, the TARDIS was starting to power up again. The silver box started shaking, leeching up every raw bit of energy. Inside the console begins to light up, the Doctor leapt to the controls and finally in a dramatic moment, the little silver cube flew off the metal ledge and restored itself to its small TARDIS shape. The small blue box flew out and down the tunnel past the creatures, its familiar groaning sound filled the air, the TARDIS growing bigger and bigger until it landed full sized with a thump right before the creatures themselves, its force and the energy pulsing from within the wood itself pushed them away, creating a glowing green force field, keeping the monsters at bay.

Clara grinned from ear to ear, "It worked. They charged the TARDIS."

"That was totally awesome!" Lauren cheered, feeling goose bumps on her arms.

"I tried to talk. I want you to remember that. I tried to reach out, I tried to understand you, but I think that you understand us perfectly." The Doctor's voice could be heard over the tannoy system. "And I think you just don't care. And I don't know whether you are here to invade, infiltrate or just replace us. I don't suppose it really matters now. You are monsters. That is the role you seem determined to play. So it seems I must play mine." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, the fury of the last of the Time Lords. "The man that stops the monsters."

Lauren, Clara, Rigsy and the rest of the group made their way down the ladder to the Doctor.

"I'm sending you back to your own dimension. Who knows? Some of you may even survive the trip. And, if you do, remember this. You are not welcome here. This plane is protected. I am the Doctor." He turned, extending a hand out, and Clara naturally throws him his sonic screwdriver, "And I name you The Boneless." He waves the sonic and zaps the force field, the pulsing green energy blasts the Boneless, disintegrating them on the spot with a high pitched squeal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TARDIS materialised back at the waste ground, they first found themselves at the beginning. The group exit the box. Bill getting down on his knees and kissing the ground to Clara's amusement. Rigsy immediately made a phone call to his mum. Lauren felt her heart clench, sad and envious and wishing that she had the luxury to do the same in this instance. It's been a long, tiring day, but she couldn't call home.

Bill and Stan said their goodbyes, Lauren shook Stan's hand and told him to have a nice quiet life, and the Doctor stood a slight bit away from everyone else, brooding.

"Do people still say chipper?" Clara said casually, seemingly rather content with herself.

"Apparently. Are you okay?" The Doctor said quietly to her, eyes assessing over both girls when Lauren, now rather shy again, approached.

"I'm alive." Said Clara.

"And a lot of people died." He gazed briefly at Lauren, "I'd imagine more would of."

Then Fenton had to annoying join the conversation, "It's like a forest fire, though, isn't it? The objective is to save the great trees, not the brushwood. Am I right?"

"It wasn't a fire, those weren't trees, those were people."

"They were Community Payback scumbags, I wouldn't lose any sleep."

"I bet you wouldn't." The Doctor whispered, keeping his outrage low.

"It's good to be alive though. Thank you. Seriously, thank you." And with that, Fenton walked away.

Lauren glared at his retreating back, _Good fucking riddance_

"Yes, a lot of people died and maybe the wrong people survived." The Doctor commented, not as emotionally detached from this current situation as he liked.

"Yeah, but we saved the world, right?" Clara said, trying to see this in a positive light.

"We did. You both did."

"Okay, so, on balance," Clara reasoned.

"Balance?" He said the word calmly, softy questioning, but inside he felt conflicted. _What have I done?_ He thought as he gazed at Clara.

"Yeah, that's how you think, isn't it?"

The Doctor paused as he processed her words and feeling his self-hatred grow, "Largely so other people don't have to."

"Yeah, well, I was you today. I was the Doctor. And, apparently, I was quite good at it."

"You heard that, did you?"

"Yeah, but the power was going off so I suppose you were delirious. You didn't know what you were saying." Clara said, giving him a way to wriggle out and he took it.

"Yes." He replied.

Rigsy finished is phone call and returned to say a good bye to them properly. Rigsy shook the Doctor's hand and the girls gave him a hug.

"It was nice meeting you," Lauren called, and he began to walk home, Rigsy smiled and waved before leaving.

"Admit it. I did well." Clara said, laughing lightly, not wanting to let this go until he admitted it. She even pulled Lauren to her side and proudly stated, "We did well." Then her phone started ringing again. But she ignores the call.

Clara followed him as he walked back to the TARDIS, pestering him, "Just say it. Why can't you just say it? Why can't you just say I did good?"

"Clara, I think you should just drop it," Lauren advised.

"Talk to soldier boy."

Clara became slightly frustrated, "It's not him. Come on, why can't you say it? I was the Doctor and I was good." She demanded.

The Doctor paused by the doors, and finally turned and looked her directly in the eyes, "You were an exceptional Doctor, Clara."

"Thank you." Clara said basking in the compliment.

Then his gaze turned hard and his voice took a gruffer tone, "Goodness had nothing to do with it."

Clara stood there, no longer smiling, suddenly confused, her enjoyment fading. The Doctor looked once more at her and then to Lauren, "I need a word with you," he told her and walked through the door.

Lauren and Clara stood there, looking at each other but not quite knowing what to say to one another in that moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away, a mysterious lady in Edwardian style clothes was monitoring the event from her tablet. She watched the live feed showing Clara and Lauren, chuckling to herself, as Clara opened the door and walked inside. "Clara. My Clara. I _have_ chosen well," Missy spoke, letting out a small giggle. She observed as Lauren was also about to step inside until the newbie girl seemingly froze, hand on the handle.

Missy sat up straighter and watched the screen with great interest as the girl, Lauren, she knew her name was, looked around fearfully as if she knew she was suddenly being watched. The image of Lauren turned to face front on the screen and stared straight out ahead, well, as best the girl could stare without being able to make direct eye contact. Missy stared right back at her, knowing the girl knew she was watching.

"I see you," she whispered. The image of Lauren quickly went inside as the Doctor's impatience voice was heard calling her in otherwise he threatened to take off without her. "Oh I know dear, he can be very mean sometimes. He's a tough cookie, but I'm sure you'll crack him," She cooed. This was going more interestingly than she thought. The girl also works very well with Clara. Lauren could prove very useful indeed. Missy turned off the tablet, silently contemplating to herself before she starting laughing, her crazed laugher filled the room.


	22. Give Me A Reason

This was I think one of the most hardest chapters to write so far, I'm happy enough with it, but please do tell me what you think of this one. I've had a stressful, busy week, feeling down quite a bit so I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

BTW a few people comment how they love the flow or direction of this story, may i ask can you like elaborate on that? When i first started writing this story i was like hell yeah lol not really knowing what i was doing at times. So i really want to know what you guys like about this story, and is there something you really want to see in this story?

Chapter 22 Give Me A Reason

The TARDIS lurched as the Doctor piloted the ship through the vortex. He typed in the correct coordinates to Clara's flat, ensuring to land her back only a few hours before she had left, despite having been staying on-board for an extended period of days. Clara waited patiently by the railings for the ship to land, Lauren sat on one of the TARDIS's jump seats by the console.

There was an awkward silence.

The Doctor was still showing signs of brooding to himself, Lauren was worried about what the Doctor was going to say to her while Clara was worrying over what to say to Danny again and still taken back by the Doctor's words.

 _You were an exceptional Doctor, Clara. Goodness had nothing to do with it._

She decided not to dwell on his words for the moment, she'd rather not think of it, worrying over Danny was enough, anyway, she didn't want another argument between them when they were getting along better now.

Clara let out a frustrated groan when she remembered the large pile of year 11 essays that she had to mark before Monday stacked in a heap on her table in her living room. Lauren glanced at her, giving her a questioning frown.

"Lots of marking to do," Clara elaborated with a sigh, just as the ship landed with a thud.

"Home sweet home," the Doctor declared quietly. "As promised. Back on the same day, only a few hours after you left, you'll be glad to hear."

"Thank you," Clara said in a now high-spirited tone. Might as well leave on a positive note she thought. She did save the world and all. "See you next Wednesday," she called as she walked towards the doors.

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed in response, already resetting the coordinates. "Meanwhile have fun with PE," he remarked.

Clara shot him a look as she stepped into her flat, hovering just outside the doors. "Danny," she automatically corrected him. "And yes, I will do," she smirked slightly. She went to close the door, then abruptly pulled it back again, peering in at the Doctor and Lauren. "Don't get up to too much trouble -"

"Without you, yes I know," the Doctor said with an impatience wave of his hand, like he was finishing a mantra.

"Well, that too," Clara said, ignoring his impatience look. "But try not to kill each other by the time I come back," she said seriously, looking between the pair. Then added brightly, "See ya," and closed the door.

Lauren sighed. Well there goes her support. Now it was back to just her and the Doctor, who was no doubt going to reprimand her again.

The TARDIS hummed and flared as the engines sounded and the ship dematerialized and flung itself back into the vortex. The Doctor was pressing a variety of buttons, typing, Lauren wondered, not for the first time, if some of the buttons actually did anything at all. He wasn't setting a destination, merely letting them drift. Time becomes suddenly meaningless. Clara back in her flat on Earth becomes like a faraway land to Lauren where what happens there doesn't affect her now. Floating past everything, like being contained in a bubble; but bubbles pop.

Her relationship with the Doctor certainly took a strain after the Mummy on the Orient Express fiasco. If it wasn't for Clara, Lauren probably wouldn't have coped as well. Although she couldn't always rely on Clara to jump to her defence and bridge the gap between her and the Doctor. Lauren realised as she and the Doctor stayed silent, just how much in the past few days she relied heavily on Clara as a mediator.

Lauren braced herself and cleared her throat.

"I only wanted to help. To save people, is that so bad?" She said, finally breaking the silence between them.

The Doctor didn't immediately reply, or indicate he even heard her.

Lauren thought for a brief moment he was ignoring her again but remembered he was the one who wanted to talk to her. He was just taking his time. She waited with baited breath.

"In my long life," the Doctor finally spoke, "I've heard so many similarly worded phrases of such defence after many disasters have arisen from careless people. From those who believe their intentions were right." He said, turning to face her.

There was anger in his voice and he eyed her with disapproval, but there was something else written on his face. Something Lauren couldn't read. She was often somewhat good at reading people – growing up with many other children and meeting many potential fosterers, you learnt and picked up a lot. But the Doctor could be so open in some areas, but closed off in others, always something hidden.

"Good intentions but combined with recklessness and ignorance, emotionally driven, now that's when disasters happen." He continued, leaning back against the console with his arms crossed as he stared down at her.

His face showing silent fury, but he remained in steady control.

Then, unexpectedly he said, "I understand…I _know_ how you feel." He sounded empathetic, momentarily casting his gaze to the floor. Acknowledging his constant plight of carrying the burden of being a Time Lord. However, his sudden softness was short lived as he reverted back to anger once again. "But you have _no idea_ the damage you could have done, could do! Saving one ordinary, innocent person could change time!" The Doctor bellowed, losing some of his control as he warily ran a hand across his face and tousled his hair.

Lauren gritted her teeth. "Saving their lives wouldn't have altered time drastically! It hasn't. You do these things all the time!"

" _I am a Time Lord_. I know when I can, I know when I can't," he said like he was repeating himself to a child who refused to listen. "Ripples Lauren. Every change, even the smallest, we make creates ripples. Now imagine if you kept on making these ripples, like dropping pebbles in a lake. Good luck fishing for a start, you've scared off all the fish." He exclaimed, before uncrossing his arms and pushing himself off the console as he moved to lean down, invading Lauren's personal space so they were eye to eye.

"All these small waves you create, some go and bounce off each other, some merge and as a result, tiny unforeseeable events occur. Most times nothing major, the universe carries on with itself."

"But…" The Doctor paused, holding a finger in the air between them. "Not always. Sometimes that tiny unforeseeable event influences another small unforeseeable event, then another until it could influence something bigger. The bigger the ripple, the more uncertain the consequences."

Lauren looked away from his piercing gaze then, bowing her head, hair falling over her face, acting like a curtain. The Doctor was intimidating and she felt shame creep in on her now.

"And you, Lauren, are treading a _very_ fine line here. You're playing with lives and meddling with timelines. I have half the mind to kick you out! Frankly I should kick you out." The Doctor straighten and turned to brace his arms on the console, his back facing her as he let out a heavy sigh.

Her head sharply turned up at him again.

"Please don't," Lauren pleaded, jumping up from her seat, now fearful.

The Doctor gave her a side eye look as she approached him cautiously, her eyes wide and imploring up at him in a disturbingly similar fashion to Clara, and the Doctor was suddenly hit with the same torn feeling that Clara sparked in him.

His glare harden at her for making him feel guilty. "Why shouldn't I? You're reckless and dangerous. I have no reason to trust you, that you won't do something stupid again."

"I'm, I'm not," Lauren gulped, trying to take a lungful of air as she felt her throat tighten and her eyes grow damp. "I'm not dangerous." But even as she said it she knew it was pitiful and worse, untrue. The Doctor was right. She knew what she was doing, knows the risks, he had every right to be angry. "I just…trust me please. I, I'm not…I want us to be friends again." She sobbed, feeling the tears prickle in the corner of her eyes.

He leaned towards her, so close there wasn't much space between their noses. His hands hovered either side of her head like he wanted to grasp her and shake her out of sheer frustration as he spoke, "How can you expect me to trust you after what you've been trying to do? With all your lies, knowledge, doing what you see fit, using me for your own gain. Well? Answer me! How to you expect me to trust you?"

Lauren didn't respond. She stared at him, frozen, mouth agape and eyes terrified. The Doctor fingers twitched. Lauren let out a gasp as his hands suddenly moved to grasp her upper arms.

"I allow you to stay on my ship, my home, travel, see amazing things, and this is how you repay me? By going against my back?"

"No, no. Doctor, please understand -"

"Understand? Understand what?" The Doctor let out a hallow laugh, "Everything about you doesn't make sense. I look at you and I can't understand you. Your knowledge of me that you shouldn't have," his grip tighten then, fingernails digging in almost painfully. "Your entire presence here doesn't make sense. Who are you? What are you? _"_

"Doctor you're hurting me," Lauren whispered. The Doctor immediately relaxed his grip, letting go of her and stepping back a few paces.

He took several minutes to compose himself. "I'm sorry, but you broke my rules, you've proven I can't keep a time sensitive human on-board."

Lauren swore her heart just stopped. "You can't just dump me on Earth, you- you can't just leave me – "

"Oh yes I can. Time owes you nothing. _I owe you nothing."_

The Doctor might as well have just stabbed her in at moment. It felt like a knife had plunged and twisted into her chest at his remark.

"But, you promised. You promised to help me get home."

The Doctor just leans his whole upper body on the console panel, hands covering his eyes and his head pressed down. He looked broken then.

"I can't." His reply was muffled, but it rang through Lauren's ears. He refused to get up, to uncover his face.

 _He doesn't know a way to get her home._

"…Then what should I do?" Lauren asked, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

The Doctor didn't reply but finally lifted himself up. She flailed her hands around as she quickly grew aggravated, before letting out an infuriated cry.

The Doctor pointedly didn't look in her direction and so didn't see her move. He let out a yelp of surprise as he felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist and a small body pressed against his back.

"Lauren?" He practically squeaked and began to struggle. The girl in question tightened her grip around him, refusing to let him go. She pressed her forehead to his back.

"I wanna go home now." Lauren cried softy into the velvet of his coat. The sound vibrated up his spine. The Doctor stilled, his struggle fading.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. He felt her shift and tilt her head to the side and press her cheek against the material of his coat now. "I did look. I was trying, looking for a similar tear in space and time…"

 _I'm truly lost then,_ she thought, trying her best at suppressing her sobs.

Hugging to hide her face, the Time Lord mused with a hint of distaste.

The Doctor gently reached to take one of her hands in his, lightly applying pressure; half in an attempt of comfort, half in an attempt to loosen her hold on him and break free of the hug.

Her mind was unguarded, the Doctor thought suddenly.

His touch telepathy – although rusty and lacking in recent years, was still present. It sparked through their continuous prolonged hug and hand hold, fuelled by her heightened state of emotions. He couldn't pick up direct thoughts, he wasn't reading her mind, (was generally uncomfortable using such ability on people, unless required,) their position was awkward anyway for mind reading.

He was picking up on her surface level emotions, and indirect thought impressions – not unlike when he used the scanner to draw on her emotions and some of her memories to himself to trick the Foretold on the Orient Express. The Doctor pondered if that was the reason he just inadvertently activated his touch telepathy when he held her hand. Normally he had great control over it.

He involuntarily picked up the tail end thought imprint of her feeling truly lost. He felt a yearning sensation for home, she missed her brother mainly. Fear. Confusion. Anger. And…affection?

"I don't understand how I got here either," Lauren spoke up, although her voice was slightly stifled against his coat.

"I know."

This time he intentionally brushed deeper, just scratching under the surface but not enough to startle her or that she could realise he was prodding his mind with hers. At most Lauren was probably experience a random warm feeling in her head. Well, he hoped. He was aiming for warm calming waves.

"I didn't mean to do any harm. I just wanted to save some people. I'm not trying to use you, or have an evil master plan."

 _I need a purpose_

The Doctor frowned when he heard that thought as clear as day. There was a lot of swirling emotions associated with it.

"I know." He said again.

The Time Lord did know this deep down. He knew her actions were good intentions, but how many times could he risk letting her do it. She needed to learn. Her knowledge was dangerous. He shuddered to think what would happen if someone got hold of her and used her knowledge against him. Manipulated or even torture her if any one of his enemies found out about her.

Lauren may not have an evil master plan, but what if someone else did?

Someone could be using her even if she isn't aware of it herself.

The Doctor realized the affection he was sensing was largely aimed at him. Despite everything, Lauren held great trust and fondness for him. He retracted his mind from hers, letting go of her hand and finally breaking away from her embrace as he stalked to the other side of the console. It was overwhelming to feel such fondness directed towards him. He felt unworthy and quickly moved away. Lauren on the other hand looked hurt as he stalked away from her.

"You still don't trust me. You still think I'm a trap." Lauren said, sadly.

"I trust that you are good. I trust that you are my friend." He didn't tell her that he was afraid of her 'gift', of how she got here and how it enabled her to see through time. Afraid someone could use her. "I don't trust you using your little insight."

"Well what else should I do? I thought I could actually do some good. Have a purpose." Lauren argued, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Purpose?" the Doctor questioned with a rise of an eyebrow. That word again.

"Well…I thought I must have a reason. Everyone needs a purpose. I thought I must have been brought here for some reason, with the stuff I know, I thought I could help." Lauren explained. She looked at the Doctor only to find him staring at her owlishly. Now Lauren started to feel embarrassed.

"So you're saying the universe choose you and you've been doing this because you feel morally compelled to do so?" the Doctor asked, perplexed. Although that did explain a lot of her behaviour he realized.

Lauren felt suddenly stupid. "I don't mean it like that! I mean, urgh…what would you think if you were me? There must be some reason."

"I mean, I've certainly contemplated many theories. I thought you were up to no good at first, or working for someone to get to me. I briefly entertained the idea you could have been kidnapped since the last thing you remember is being in your bed."

Lauren didn't like the way he was looking at her with pity now.

He continued, "Thanks to me, Coal Hill School and the surrounding area as a lot of atron energy. Plenty of rift activity, known to create holes in space-time allowing things to come through." He idly fiddled with a lever before looking at her again. Still with the same annoying look of pity. "There have been a fair few creatures, aliens that have fallen through, you wouldn't be the first odd thing to happen there," he said slowly. He waited for a moment as she took in his words before elaborating further.

"A tear that opens into another parallel universe, although unlikely, is possible. Who knows, maybe _someone else_ opened it and you accidently where caught in it. What I'm saying Lauren, is maybe there isn't one. That if nothing else, we have to entertain the idea that just maybe, there's a chance you being here is just an accident." the Doctor said carefully, like he was testing the waters, gauging her reaction.

Lauren stayed silent for what felt like ages after that. She had thought of the idea once before but quickly dismissed it. Now she furiously blinked in order to keep the fresh set of tears from falling down her cheeks. Her brain was just flat out refusing to accept that as an even as a suggestion. This emotional rollercoaster of a day wasn't something she couldn't handle any more.

"Do you still want me to leave?" Lauren said quietly, staring at her shoes, finding them very interesting now.

The Doctor almost didn't hear Lauren finally speak for she said the words so quietly that even his Time Lord hearing had to strain to hear.

He sighed, thinking to himself, _never cruel or cowardly…_ Lauren has no one but him and Clara.

"No," he said against his better judgement, before adding, "Is being stuck for now travelling with me, saving worlds, motiving me to keep on fighting, exploring, and listen to how amazing I am and my plans are, a good enough purpose for you?" the Doctor offered, flashing her a tight smile while disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Lauren looked up at him, staring in shock until she smiled, shyly, eyes still watery but happy. "Yeah, it is." She let her shoulders drop, feeling pure relief.

She was still upset, and emotionally drained, still no closer to potentially find her way back home, but she and the Doctor are on slightly better terms now. So that made her happy.

"But you're on a warning though," the Doctor held up a finger, he was quick to remind her of the original problem they were having. "I'm gonna have to set ground rules for you. Compromise. I mean this. Your knowledge is dangerous, and I can't let you keep on doing what you are doing, if you want to stay that is," he warned her. "You follow my rules, you listen to what I say, and you can't keep lying and hiding things…"

Lauren nodded vigorously. Agreeing to anything in the moment so long as she stays on-board. The Doctor was still rattling on, and Lauren knew she was in for an ear ache with the lecture on ground rules and what nots he was going to give her in the next few hours.

"Thanks." Lauren said sincerely, interrupting his ramblings.

"Really, don't mention it," the Doctor waved her off. "I reserve the right to kick you out at anytime."

"Clara would kill you if you abandon me," Lauren muttered.

The Doctor let out a terse laugh, it wasn't an unkind laugh but it wasn't full of merit either, actually it was more like an exhale of breath; though one of agreement.


	23. Don't Be Stupid Rules

Aye, aye, aye look who's back! I hope the Doctor is in character, he is rather difficult to write at times. But I try. Hope this chapter is satisfactory. Next update will be quicker, lol i promise. Lets just get on with this shall we? Feel to review or fav or follow, feedback is good.

Note there are a few references to comic adventures in this chapter.

Chapter 23 Don't Be Stupid Rules

The Doctor was facing his chalkboard. He was ranting on about the dangers of changing time, making reference to past companion Rose, her dad, and Reapers, while writing down rules and explaining timey wimey stuff that she was just about understanding. Lauren, in turn had moved the armchair from the other side to sit before him, where she had sprawled herself ever since; citing she didn't want to sit on the hard chair by the table.

On the chalkboard the Doctor had written the words:

 _Ground Rules AKA Don't Be Stupid Rules_

Emphasised with several chalk underlines. Although he had drawn a cool little Reaper on the side as he had retold Rose's story. Below that he had started listing:

 _Rule No1 No lying_

 _Rule No2 Don't use foreknowledge to influence events_

 _Rule No3 Don't use foreknowledge to save people's lives_

 _Rule No4 No using foreknowledge without the Doctor's permission_

 _Rule No5 Answer all questions the Doctor asks about foreknowledge_

 _Rule No6 Don't let emotions get the better of you_

 _Rule No7 Don't listen to Clara on using foreknowledge_

 _Rule No8 Don't conspire with Clara against the Doctor on using foreknowledge_

Lauren couldn't help but think how on earth did I get to this point in my life, as she lounged in the Doctor's armchair, half listening to his lecture. In fact she was starting to fall sleep.

It had been a long day. Facing the Boneless, almost being kick out by the Doctor, finding out she may never get home, trying to repair her and the Doctor's friendship, and now sitting listening to the Doctor rant. Her eyes drooped and her head fell to the side of the armrest as she struggled to keep herself awake but the Doctor's voice droned on and on and she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

The next thing Lauren became aware of was the sound of a book slamming closed.

"Wha – " She jumped at the sound, rudely jolted awake as she blinked up to see the Doctor's scowling face.

"Seriously?" The Doctor sighed, tossing the book he used onto the table.

"Oh come on! Can't you just let me sleep?" She whined. "It's been a long day, and I'm tired and grumpy."

"Grumpy? I see no difference," the Doctor remarked.

Lauren glared at him, failing to be in anyway imitating to the Doctor as she lay across the armchair with her legs dangling over one end, looking disgruntled.

"Get lost," Lauren groaned. She reached an arm behind her to retrieve the cushion resting under her back, but gave up attempting to pull it out and throw it at him as that involved her moving up from her position. Lauren didn't even have the energy nor the willpower to be bothered to move.

"Can't, my TARDIS, I know my way around here blindfolded."

"Stop pretending. You know exactly what I meant. You very well know how to get lost when you want to be alone."

"I can very easily make you get lost too, remember?" The Doctor shot back. "You're on a warning, we're discussing ground rules and you're falling asleep."

"Give me a break! I thought we weren't going to have this lecture until later." Lauren stopped to yawn, before continuing, "I' am taking this, you, seriously, but…Forgive me, I need to sleep, and I would like food and a shower." She yawned again, and sank even further into the armchair than the Doctor thought it was humanly possible.

Whatever resort the Doctor was saying, Lauren didn't really hear it. Already half way asleep again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and reluctantly gave in and let Lauren be, realising it was not going to be a productive session if the student kept falling asleep. The Doctor sometimes forgot how easily humans tired. He took off his coat and draped it over Lauren as a makeshift blanket before turning to write another rule on the board.

 _Rule No9 No falling asleep during the Doctor's important lectures_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor mercifully did gave Lauren a break after her nap. Lauren stayed longer than strictly necessary in the shower, although with the TARDIS having a constant supply of warm water, why would you not utilise that perk she thought.

Lauren was finally glad to be out of those clothes and put on new jeans, a fresh T shirt, and a light blue jumper that she had never seen or worn previously. It was new and had never been in her wardrobe before, sometimes that happened. New clothes would appear in her wardrobe or drawers; Lauren suspected the TARDIS gets bored and every now and then moves clothes that she thinks her occupants would like into their room. Either that or the TARDIS likes to play dress up with her occupants. She said thanks to the ship anyway, the TARDIS let out a happy sounding hum, so it was clearly her doing then.

As she rearranged stuff she managed to accumulate from her travels on her Victorian style desk, Lauren found her little red mood stone necklace she had picked up with Clara on Yavon, her first ever proper outing with the Doctor. She put the necklace on and its red core pulsed and swirled like a storm within. Lauren was rather fond of it, she should wear it more often she thought, admiring it.

She smiled to herself. Yavon was a good memory, and now she's here, trying to repair her and the Doctor's trust, about to sit through the rest of the Doctor's lecture, and do her best not to get kicked out of the TARDIS.

"Do you think I'm doing okay?" Lauren said out loud, staring at the galaxy projection on her ceiling.

She had no idea why she suddenly had to ask the TARDIS on this matter. It felt silly. It was a vague question and certainly wasn't one that the time ship could answer with her limited methods of communication.

As expected, the TARDIS didn't answer, merely gave a low, almost sympathetic purr in response.

Lauren sucked in a breath. She was hit with a thought.

 _How long has it been since I arrived? How many months?_

It was hard to tell. Lauren felt a sense of alarm run through her at the thought that she couldn't tell exactly how long she's been in this universe.

She tried to think back to that night she suddenly vanished and woke up in Clara's classroom but couldn't remember a thing. She had fallen asleep or possibly blacked out the moment her head hit the pillow without getting changed, she had arrived back from a night out. That much she knew.

How many months if not years in her old universe has it been for Theodore and her mum? Is time passing at the same rate for them as it was for her? For her friends she made at university? Was she on a missing person's list? Going down on a top ten list of one of those people who mysteriously disappeared without a trace?

Lauren rested her head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees, pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes. Trying her best to hold back her grief.

The TARDIS gave a whine of concern and Lauren forced herself to get moving.

Lauren sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve and looked to see her mood stone's core had completely changed to a stormy grey. "Yeah, better get back to the Doctor, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you want to know every time I step out of the TARDIS if I have any foreknowledge on any adventures?" Lauren asked uncertainly.

"A simple yes or no will do. And no elaboration on it. I just need to know if you know." The Doctor clarified.

"Basically so you can watch what I do and say like a hawk, if I say yes," Lauren muttered. She had a feeling this was going to be difficult.

"No more lying," the Doctor repeated. "No more hiding."

 _As you've reminded me several times before_

"I know, I've got that part thanks," Lauren grumbled, shifting in her uncomfortable seat. She had been made to sit at the table this time, because she looked far too relaxed in his armchair, the Doctor had remarked. He really was making this into a lesson.

She hoped the Doctor would finish soon. She mentally scowled herself, she got herself into this mess, so she had to stick with it. But he'd been going on for hours now. He said he was almost finished, Lauren didn't know what else he could keep going on about.

"You can't cope with it Lauren," the Doctor said flatly. "Keeping it secret that is. Humans generally are rubbish at keeping them, promises too," he added as an afterthought. "You lot can't keep anything quiet, you all blabber otherwise you go bananas. And you are no exception."

"Thanks," Lauren said sarcastically.

The Doctor's features then turned serious, well, more serious than he normally looked. "You had a breakdown on the Orient Express, and we both know how that went afterwards."

Lauren stared down at the table. "Might have had," she mumbled. She paused then, feeling a bit self-conscious now, but suddenly wanting to speak up, "I just…I could see everything playing out in my head," she hesitated, trying to phrase how she speaks of her foreknowledge carefully. "How could I stand there and let people die if I could stop it? I hated myself." Lauren admitted.

Lauren heard the Doctor shift, the sound of his signet ring _click_ against metal as his hand grasped the railing. She saw out of the corner of her eye the Doctor now sitting on the top of the stairs, gazing down at the rotor.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed solemnly, "The books know all about that," he reminded her of the after match of her anger in the library.

Lauren flushed, still embarrassed by her actions. As if she could forget that day never mind that moment.

"And, personally, I'd like to avoid any similar outbursts in the future and if you don't mind, keep my books intact thanks."

"I said I was sorry." She knew that he knew she was sorry, but she felt she had to say it again. Lauren cleared her throat, "So, uh, are we done here?"

"Soon," the Doctor stated, "Just one more thing," he promised and patted the ground, beckoning her to sit beside him.

Lauren sighed. The chair screeched as she pushed back and got up to make her way over, perching herself next to him. She gazed up at him expectantly.

The Doctor fiddled with his signet ring, twisting it back and forth around his finger before cocking his head to regard her. "Promise me one thing," he said.

"Yeah?"

His eyes lingered briefly on her mood stone necklace, taking in the grey swirling storm, with tiny flecks of red dancing around. She doesn't think the Doctor has seen it before, he looked curiously at it.

 _Low level phychic red core mood stone, likely got on Yavon_ he thought to himself.

"Don't hate yourself," he told her. "Don't blame yourself for it, those people…" the Doctor looked torn between seriousness and awkwardness, he still was in his early stage and wasn't great at discussing emotions.

"Listen, this moral complex you've got going. I've been inside your head, felt that…anger," he paused briefly, not making direct eye contact, but then Lauren didn't make it easy to as she intently stared at his fidgeting hands.

Lauren understood what he was trying to say even if he didn't finish his sentence.

She felt there was a lot more he wanted to say on what he saw/felt in her mind on the Orient Express, but his awkwardness created a barrier between his thoughts and mouth. (Unaware he had accidentally snooped in her mind earlier on.) He knew more about her, in a way she didn't know what; likewise, she knew more about him, in a way he didn't know what, and neither wanted to know how much the other knew of them.

"I have a responsibility – " He began.

 _A duty of care_

"Yeah, I know, you're the Time Lord, I'm just a human." Lauren sighed.

"Exactly, glad you agree," he said before she could say anything else or elaborate. "You don't need to be thinking about this stuff." _It's not your moral responsibility_

Lauren thought his concern was rather endearing. But she didn't think she could keep this promise.

Then,

"I'll do the thinking, really I do a much better job."

Lauren rolled her eyes, _I don't think that last statement came out right Doctor…_

"OK I get your point now, I promise, to try anyway," Lauren said, muttering that last part, really wanting him to stop talking about her feelings now.

"I just felt I, I needed to say that," the Doctor stammered, "So, uh, can I stop now?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Yes," Lauren agreed, just as awkward as him. "...Can we just skip straight to next week and pick up Clara now?"

The Doctor's frame relaxed as he was now back in familiar territory. He bounded up and sprang to the console. "Good idea."

"Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes?" He halted briefly in his motions.

"Do you know how long I've been here?" She asked, he looked confused so she elaborated, "Since I randomly arrived in Clara's classroom."

"Um," the Doctor paused in thought, "Well, considering you're always with me on the TARDIS… around five months maybe?"

"Oh." Was all Lauren said.

Clara arrived with her weeks' worth of stress, and student textbooks which she had stacked in her arms that she promptly dumped on the jump seat by the console.

"How was school?" The Doctor casually asked with a raise of his eyebrow, looking up briefly from the controls and taking in her exhausted and fed up demeanour. "Teach them something useful for once? Or got history terribly wrong again?"

"Argh!" Clara cried, ignoring his words and instead jumped straight into what Lauren dubbed was her 'teacher's rant' where she spouted out her daily teacher frustrations. "Me and Danny are going to be in charge of a year eight class trip to the London Zoological Museum. And we'll be camping out and sleeping over there for a night. A whole day and night chaperoning a bunch of rowdy first years."

Clara shrugged off her coat and flung it on the railing. "And Bradley, one of my first years going on the trip, was being really disruptive today. He's got a bit of a temper, a loud mouth, and likes to take things without even a 'may I please?' Anyway he was trying to take another boy's dictionary, I was marking, and told him he could try to say please, you know? Install some decent manners in that boy and the next thing I know, I hear this loud crash and I look up to see he flipped the desk over…."

Lauren wasn't paying any real attention to what Clara was saying. It was amusing to Lauren in the beginning when she'd witness Clara rant, she listened and was rather interested in Clara's school life, seeing less of a character and more of Clara as an actual real human as she adjusted to living in the real version of her favourite TV show. But even Lauren eventually got bored of it and realised like most other people, didn't care that much unless something really interesting happened.

At this point though, she had already droned out most of what Clara was saying to background noise. A habit Lauren was good at after living with a bunch of other children and social workers in a care home for years, a lot of noise and shouting was accustomed and it became background static.

In fact, it was why she often found herself resting in the Doctor's armchair rather than the one in her room. She liked listening to the Doctor tinkering around, it was somewhat soothing. She sometimes liked to sleep there in the console room instead of her bed. Lauren loved her own space, her own company, her room the TARDIS made for her, but at night the sheer absence, the lack of other sound and the presence of others that she was used to, that not even the hum of the ship which was comforting in itself could not make up for it, still got to her occasionally.

Lauren flicked her gaze over at the Doctor. He clearly wasn't listening to Clara either, that wasn't unusual, he often tuned Clara's talk of boring human life out, though Lauren had a suspicion that the Doctor picked up and remembered more than he lets on.

After Clara finished her rant she strolled up beside the Doctor, playfully bumping her shoulder to his, well his upper arm, considering she was so short and he so tall in comparison. "So!" Clara said.

"So!" The Doctor echoed her, glancing down at her expectantly. "Where to?" He smiled keenly.

"My choice this week?" Clara said. The Doctor nodded. She walked around, trailing her fingertips on the edge of the console, considering her options. She circled the console, coming round to the Doctor's other side and stopped beside him again. She glanced up at Lauren sitting on the stairs to the upper level.

"Well?" The Doctor pressed Clara. "Anywhere, your choice." He was eager to get out and explore.

Clara chewed her bottom lip as she considered telling the Doctor, "Listen," she began, "Can we delay the adventuring for a few hours until I get some much needed extra time in catching up in my marking?"

That had the predicted reaction from the Doctor.

His eagerness vanished into disappointment, then he scowled and shifted with impatience before whining like a child, "But Clara!"

"But Doctor!" Clara parroted him with an exasperated expression.

"You never say no to an adventure, I know you can't," the Doctor tried to reason with her. He waggled his eyebrows, "Come on Clara," he said. Clara folded her arms across her chest. The Doctor huffed, "Why would you want to do boring marking of presumably terrible writing, when you could be doing something actually fun? The planet Felspoon has mountains that sway in the breeze, that's great to see," he suggested.

Clara sighed. "I'm not saying no, I'm asking for a few hours peace so I can do my marking. Anyway, not like I've asked you this before. We don't always have to jump straight into adventuring. A few hours won't kill you Doctor."

"A few hours of boredom might," the Doctor moaned. "Fine, go do your marking," he said reluctantly, waving a dismissive hand in her general direction. "There's some repair work I need to do anyway."

 _Isn't there always?_ Clara thought. Noticing he seemed grouchy today.

"There you go!" Clara said brightly, "Preoccupy yourself." She went to move the stack of yellow textbooks to sit down on the seat, as she sat down and picked the first one off the pile, taking out a red pen, she offhandedly remarked, "Between you always whisking me away and Danny, I haven't been able to keep up with my work."

"Oh, is it suddenly my fault?" The Doctor piped up, slightly confused at how he got in the way of her marking. "You're the one who keeps accidently leaving your student textbooks here."

"Sweet Jesus," Lauren muttered under her breath. This had gone on long enough she thought. After sitting through a lecture with the Doctor she was also just as keen as him to get out of the TARDIS and go somewhere or ideally she could go back to her room if Clara wanted to catch up on school work.

"Because you keep whisking me off at inconvenient times. You don't even arrive on Wednesdays half the time anymore. I swear you're doing it on purpose."

Lauren rubbed her temples, as the two of them continued squabbling. Feeling a headache fast approaching.

"Oh, I'm a distraction?" The Doctor said, slightly amused. "Well, you're the one looking for it."

"Hey!" Clara protested, aiming to smack him on the shoulder. The Doctor dodged her attempt. "Every time I have a date who turns up demanding an adventure? I swear, its like, oh, Clara's got a date, oh Clara's got other important things to do in her life, better mark that date in my diary so I can arrive my TARDIS – "

"Can you two please! I'm getting a headache," Lauren shouted over them. They stopped their bickering.

"What's up with you?" Clara called to her.

"I'm on probation," Lauren replied.

"Probation?" Clara said, frowning in confusion. Lauren tilted her head to indicate behind her. Clara turned, eyes drifted past Lauren. She spotted one of the Doctor's chalkboards had been filled.

"We are not calling it probation." The Doctor said, as Clara climbed the steps, brushing past Lauren, curious to see what was written on it.

"What do you call it then?" Lauren asked him.

"Not probation." Was his answer.

"Ground rules AKA don't be stupid rules," Clara read aloud, laughing at the blunt weirdness of it. "What is this?" She murmured.

"Us working things out," the Doctor summarized. "That's what you wanted, what we needed to do, and that's what we've been doing since dropping you off."

"Wait," Clara said, turning and staring down at him. "Is it still the same day for you two since we defeated the Boneless?"

"Well, time is irrelevant here, but pretty much." The Doctor answered nonchalantly.

"Gosh, no wonder you two are irritable today."

The Doctor just about managed to refrain himself from remarking _'Look who's talking'_.

"Well, glad you two are finally coming to terms after – Hey!" Clara suddenly exclaimed with a hint of indignation, having spotted her name written among the rules list. "Rule seven don't listen to Clara on using foreknowledge…Rule eight don't conspire with Clara against the Doctor on using foreknowledge?! Excuse me!"

The Doctor idly poked at the console, his expression neutral as he shrugged at her. "Don't you have marking to be doing?"

"Doctor." Clara warned, making her way down the steps towards him again. She leaned on the panel next to him, quizzically gazing up at him. "What do you think of me?" She asked.

"What? It's important Clara! I'm ensuring Lauren doesn't meddle with time and ensuring neither will you encourage her. Come on you were totally encouraging Lauren there on using it with the Boneless."

"OK, perhaps a bit," Clara admitted, "But I was trying to understand it, trying to use it to our benefit."

"And that's the dangerous part, and you know altering timelines to save people has consequences. You have to go through me first." The Doctor said, standing his ground on the matter to Clara, and indeed Lauren as he also gave a quick but meaningful glance at her too.

The Time Lord then relaxed his posture slightly but he appeared to consider something with himself. "I trust you," the Doctor said honestly, "You're not stupid and, uh, and I can always rely on you to do the right thing. I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"It's for me, I'm the stupid one," Lauren piped in, trying to liven the mood up a bit. Suddenly getting a bit emotional at the Doctor's display, it felt hard hitting because she knew what Clara would eventually try to do out of grief.

"It's OK Doctor," Clara replied, surprised and rather touched by his words. She couldn't think of anything else to say on that.

"Just so we're all absolutely clear," the Doctor said to the two of them.

Clara simply nodded.

"Understood." Lauren said, albeit not sounding all that happy about it. She pulled herself up and descended the steps down to meet them.

"OK I'm going to my bed, if I'm not awake by the time Clara's finished her marking, please don't wake me up. Go without." Lauren said, still bone dead tired and wanting a proper night's sleep, she didn't care if it was still technically afternoon by TARDIS standards.

"And on that note," Clara said, grabbing a handful of textbooks, red pen in hand, leaving the other half still stacked on the jump seat, she followed in tow with Lauren down the steps in the direction of the corridor beyond. Wishing to do her work in the library.

"And I'll be here - " the Doctor said.

"Doing repair work!" Both Lauren and Clara chorused together.

"Yeah, knock yourself out," Lauren said.

Clara giggled, "He actually did one time. Well more than once."

The Doctor grumbled as he listened to the two of them sniggering and laughing as Clara told her the story, their footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was still asleep by the time Clara was ready for an adventure so they went on without her. Not that she was complaining, gave her time alone. Apparently the Doctor and Clara landed on the Pollyanna, a Ninth Era sunship which had been on an expedition to circumnavigate the Sun.

The Doctor had managed to convince Clara to go on another adventure, this time Lauren was awake for that. The Doctor was planning on taking them to the frost fair in 1641. Except, he got drawn off course and landed in the Sahara Desert in 1941 and subsequently they got captured by Nazis…Way to go Doctor!

Lauren had followed the Doctor's rules, although it was easier to when she didn't have a clue, no foreknowledge on these adventures.

"No," She had turned to him and said the moment they were found and taken by the Nazis. The Doctor had looked her in the eyes, and silently concluded she wasn't lying. Turns out the German allies, the Tuareg tribesmen had made new extra-terrestrial allies, the Sontarans. That was a whole handling.

Then they attended a Frankie Seneca performance in Las Vegas 1964 after the Doctor found some tickets to see Seneca in a drawer. However before the trio could attend the concert, the hotel they had stayed it was attacked by a Cybock Imperium gang. Her and Clara got kidnapped but escape and the Doctor managed to intervene and offer the aliens a game of Russian roulette with the Time Gun of Rassilon; a gun which would not work on a Time Lord, and instead would self-destruct if one tried to do so. Turns out the Doctor was a pretty good gambler too.

Eventually Clara got dropped back to the same day she left before she got too carried away, anyway she still had that year 8 trip to organize.

"See, I have been behaving," Lauren said to the Doctor the next day as she walked into the console room.

"That's because you've conveniently not had any little foreknowledge in the trips we've had after my lecture," the Doctor responded, as he landed the ship.

"Like I said, I don't know everything. I'm not lying I swear, it's just a coincidence." Lauren tried to convince him.

Lauren did hope she'd encounter another episode adventure soon though.

"You're always a lot more scared when you know nothing," the Doctor commented, there was always more fear and indeed excitement in Lauren's eyes on those adventures when she told him she knew nothing of what was going to happen.

Lauren was starting to get the impression he wanted to really test her. To see if she'd listen to his ground rules and not attempt to change the outcome of a person's fate. Although that could have been just her paranoid thinking. He still seemed somewhat wary of her.

Lauren suddenly noticed he had changed slightly today and was wearing his black holey jumper. Oh she liked that jumper.

"Oh, nice jumper, haven't seen you wear it before," Lauren commented, changing topic.

"Thanks, just trying it out," the Doctor said, he rather liked the new jumper too.

"Suits you," she complemented. She came up beside him. _Yes, definitely nicking that at some point_ , she thought as she boldly poked a finger at one of the holes where you could see his pale skin underneath.

The Doctor let out a un Doctor-like squeak that Lauren decided was her new favourite sound. In a flash she moved her other hand and poked another finger through one of the holes in his jumper. He emitted another squeak followed by an intake of breath. She poked again, and again at him in the ribs and she heard a barely suppressed laugh.

"Lauren!" The Doctor wheezed, backing away a few steps.

Lauren paused in realization. "Doctor, are you ticklish?" She asked with an ever growing grin on her face.

The Doctor's facial features morphed into what she would describe as mild horror, "No! No, definitely not! Time Lords don't – " he dodged her next attempt and scooted to the other side of the rotor, putting it between them. "Lauren," he warned, attempting to use his Oncoming Storm look.

Lauren darted around and tried to catch him, the Doctor however was rather nimble, and was now where Lauren originally stood, but she didn't stop and they were starting to run circles around the console.

"Lauren! Stop!" The Doctor cried as Lauren, too determined to be fazed, started tickling him relentlessly now. Poking and wriggling her fingertips. He was laughing, gasping, trying to bat her hands away.

"P- Please!" He wheezed before descending into a fit of giggles, he was now half clinging to the console panel, half stumped on the floor, squirming. He was clearly very touch sensitive, and she realised this was probably the first time he's been tickled in this body of his. Lauren tormented him for a few more seconds, savouring this moment of pure silliness. He made a jab under her arm as he managed to grab one of her wrists and she let out a shriek of her own.

Lauren finally stopped and the Doctor stumped in relief, his laughter quieting. He sighed breathlessly, his chest rose and fell like he just ran very fast until he calmed down. He wants to make no tickling into a rule, put it on the chalkboard he thought.

"Where have we landed?" Lauren asked, grinning like mad, deciding to have mercy on him and standing up.

"London, 21st century." He croaked, attempting to gather himself up with some dignity.

"Oh, how exotic," Lauren said sarcastically, "What's with you and modern day London?"

Just then someone began knocking on the TARDIS door. That was…odd.

The Doctor and Lauren glanced at each other. The Doctor quickly stalked to the door, Lauren right behind him, and swung it open. The Doctor didn't see at first who knocked, he was too tall, until he looked down. It was a child. A young girl whom Lauren immediately recognized and outside there were trees everywhere.

"I'm lost. Please, can you help me?" Maebh asked.


End file.
